21 Days in a Skiff
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2005 Riddick and Fry get to spend 21 days together in a skiff. It's one long PWP with minimal plot interwoven into the smut.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Rachel

Author: Rachel  
Title: 21 Days in a Skiff  
Rating: NC-17 (semi-non-consensual sex, language)  
Fandom: Pitch Black  
Pairing: Riddick/Fry  
Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick and I do not own Fry  
Summary: fun, frolics and more in a skiff  
Feedback: as always, yes please, but any nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2005

Author's note: as this fic is so long, I have not edited it in any way, nor do I plan to.

**Chapter 1:-**  
Fry came out of the building and allowed her eyes to become accustomed to the dusk. She was looking forward to getting off this damned planet, it had been a fucked up plan to come here in the first place. She scanned the area and noticed the skiff's back doors were open, she went over to investigate. She patted her gun and shivs, glad to know they were there.

As Fry neared the skiffs door, she could see a faint light emanating from inside, she drew a shiv and walked up the platform.

The man sat at the control panel gave no indication that he'd heard her but he had smelled her long before she'd even boarded the skiff. He smelled desire, lust, fear and excitement. 'This could be fun,' he thought to himself and he let her creep up on him.

She pushed a shiv blade into his neck, "identify yourself!" she demanded.

"Richard B. Riddick," he grinned. Usually the name alone made people recoil, but Fry stood her ground. "And who are you?"

"My name is Fry," she pressed her shiv into his neck. "And this is my skiff. I want to know exactly what you think you're doing on my skiff?"

Like lightening Riddick had Fry's shiv hand and her body and flipped her on her back on the floor. Her shiv fell out of her hand and clanged on the floor.

He stood over her and he noticed she was dressed in a similar way to him – right down to the goggles. Riddick pressed a button on the control panel and the skiff's doors closed and the skiff was engulfed in near darkness.

Riddick raised his goggles to see better and looked down at Fry, who was still on the floor.

Fry raised HER goggles to see better, too; and she looked Riddick up and down, taking in his full size and damn he was huge – her eyes automatically fell to his crotch, trying to judge how big his package was. 'Bad Fry,' she told herself.

Riddick held a hand out to her and she took it, "try anything like that again and you will pay, Fry." He literally pulled her up with one hand and sat her in the co-pilots chair and assumed the pilots seat again.

"Where are you taking me?" Fry looked at Riddick and he grinned at her.

Riddick set the control panel and the skiff lifted up into the air. He set it on auto-pilot and let the ship do the work. Riddick looked at Fry and grinned, "To hell and back." He yanked her out of her seat and slammed her into the wall of the skiff.

"It's a long way to where I'm going," he arched his eyebrow and cocked his head slightly to one side. "And I'm going to need a distraction." Riddick laughed as a look of fear passed over her liquid-silver eyes.

You didn't get too many people walking around with an eye-shine job, but here were two, on one small skiff.

Riddick grabbed both her small hands in one of his huge hands and held them above her head. He frisked her body looking for more weapons, and found another shiv and a gun, which he took from her and threw out of reach.

Well, Fry," he kept her hands above her head. "It's going to be a long ride, and I'm in the mood to play!"

Riddick's free hand roamed over Fry's small body and he moved in close to her, his mouth against her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he began whispering.

"It gets very lonely up here, when you're by yourself. Been a long time since I had a female on board," his hand worked a breast hard, and he smiled – no bra.

Riddick took a shiv from behind his back, and, still holding Fry's hands above her head, he took the blade to the neck of her black t-shirt.

Fry took a sharp intake of breath, she knew what was coming and she wasn't sure whether she was more excited at that prospect, or scared.

Riddick hooked the end of the shiv into the fabric and the sharp blade sliced through the fabric, and he pushed the remnants of it aside.

A deep growl came from the depths of his throat – like a wild animal going in for the kill. He could smell desire burning up inside her, surpassing the faint tinge of fear he'd smelled earlier.

He slowly let go of her hands, he figured she had nowhere to run anyway. There were only two compartments to the skiff: flight deck and bunk.

But she stayed where she was. Riddick pushed the ragged t-shirt away from Fry's shoulders with the shiv. He watched carefully as she stood her ground – not even attempting to cover up her tiny, but perfectly formed breasts.

Once again Riddick placed the shiv against fabric – this time the buttons on her black combats. The top button fell to the floor as he severed its anchor.

Riddick knelt down and used the shiv to slice all the way up her boot laces and she allowed him to pull her boots off – the fact that he had his shiv pointed at her belly probably helped keep her standing still.

He stood up again and popped the rest of the buttons off with the sharp point of the blade.

Riddick watched as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip and he licked his lips before bending down to kiss her. She bit him hard, drawing blood, tasting it in her mouth.

"Fuck Bitch!" Riddick raised his hand to slap her, but wiped the blood away instead. "You will pay for that!" He yanked her pants down and stood on them while he roughly gripped her waist and lifted her up and out of them, kicking them away.

He ran the shiv up the inside of her thigh till the point of the shiv reached the apex, a triangle of red curls. Her body trembled when she felt the cold metal between her legs, he ran it back down her other thigh.

Riddick moved closer to her, he stashed the shiv and took her face between both hands and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Fry's eyes were wide open and he registered a note of desire flick over her liquid-silver eyes.

Riddick, slowly, inch by inch, lowered his hands down her body, pausing at her breasts, toying with her hard nipples. Fry moaned, she tried hard not to but she couldn't help it.

"So, Fry likes that, does she? Well. Let's see if she likes this then? His voice whispered in her ear, dry and raspy, that sent shivers down her spine.

She felt his hand, where, moments ago he had pressed his shiv. He used his knee to force her legs apart and parted her soft pink folds with his rough calloused fingers and rubbed them along her wet slit. He put his wet fingers to his nose and smelled them before licking them. He grinned at her, his liquid-silver eyes flashed.

Fry took a sharp intake of breath and raised her hand to his crotch, feeling the huge length of his rock hard cock. Riddick felt her small hands undo his flies and release his cock. Her eyes widened at the sight- it must have been eleven inches long and as thick as her wrist.

Riddick put his hand around her neck and pushed her up against the wall, "bad Fry. Who said you could touch? We play by my rules," He released his grip on her neck and pulled his vest off and undid his pants quickly.

Hoisting Fry up, she wrapped her legs around him and he thrust into her, pounding her against the wall as his huge cock slid easily in and out of her tight wet pussy. His hands held onto her butt, pulling her down onto him, grinding his pelvis against hers, and crushing her clit.

Her arms were tight around his neck, her fingers dug into his skin and he liked the small needle sharp pains her nails were causing.

Her pussy tightened and he fucked her harder, he could feel her cum running down his thighs. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

"Riddick, I want you to fuck me harder!" He fucked her harder.

"This hard?" he slammed into her so hard she hit the wall.

"Yes, make me cum Riddick. Fuck me!" Liquid-silver met liquid-silver. Fry's eyes widened and her impaled body shook as her orgasm swept through her.

"Yes!" Riddick growled in her ear as he pushed hard enough to split her, filling her with hot cum.

Gently Riddick lowered Fry down to the ground; her legs wobbly, he steadied her with his hands around her waist. He kissed her softly. "I didn't hurt you did I , Babe?"

"No Riddick, You didn't hurt me. But why the fuck did you have to shiv my laces, you know they cost a fortune?" She pouted.

Riddick laughed as they walked over to the bunk and lay down, Fry pulled the covers over them and Riddick pulled her close. "So, that's one fantasy down, what other's have you got?"

Fry kissed her lover's mouth, tongue flicking over his swollen lip. "I got enough to keep us busy till we get to New Mecca."

Riddick smiled, this woman of his was going to wear him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 3 :-

**Day 3 :-**

Riddick woke up, he felt groggy as if he'd been sedated. When he realized he was handcuffed and naked, he knew she must have drugged him, no other way would she have physically managed to do it than to sedate him. "Fry! Fry! Get the fuck here, now!" he shouted, rattling the cuffs as loud as he could.

He heard sounds as his liquid-silver eyes grew accustomed to the lighting, he listened carefully, wondering what she was up to. She always managed to surprise him, even when he thought he couldn't be surprised anymore, she managed it.

Now, his ears were pricked and he could hear her humming softly to herself.

Then, the lights were flicked off and he smiled, she'd taken his goggles off and the half light had hurt his eyes, but now he could see clearly, and he watched as she walked over and sat in the chair by the bunk. He noticed she fully clothed, she had a shiv in her hand and was tapping it against her hand.

"Fry, I suggest you let me go now," Riddick rattled the cuffs but Fry just smiled. "Fry, get these fucking things off me, NOW!"

"No, your gonna stay right where I can see you," she put the shiv down the side of her boot and stood up. Her hands went to the buttons on the shirt she was wearing and she began to slowly unbutton them, slipping the shirt off her shoulders and throwing it to the floor.

Riddick watched intently as she sat back down and removed the shiv from her boots and placing it between her teeth as she bent down and unlaced her boots, pulling them off and pushing them under the bunk. "Do you want me to take anything else off?" she asked him.

Riddick felt his cock twitch, "Yes!" he growled. "Everything! NOW!"

Fry sat back down on the chair and leant back undoing the buttons on her trousers that she had carefully just sewn back on. Standing up, she wiggled them down to her hips. Riddick's eyes widened. She was wearing the black lacey panties he had bought her from the last planet they were on, the one's she insisted she'd never wear.

Fry wriggled out of the combats and stood next to the bed, wearing her lacey panties and a black vest. "Take it off, Fry, NOW!" Riddick ordered, his cock swollen and aching for her. Fry pulled the vest top over her head and threw it to the floor. She squeezed her small beasts together and played with her nipples, making them stand erect. She licked her index fingers and ran them around her nipples, leaving little wet trails where her fingers had been.

Riddick groaned, his cock twitched and he wanted to beg her to fuck him - BUT Riddick didn't beg, not for anything, he took what he wanted. Unfortunately, he was in no position to do that, and it pained him to lie there and not be able to grab her and hold her down while he got what he wanted.

Fry hooked her thumbs into the panties, and turning her back to Riddick, she slowly lowered them, giving him an eyeful of her butt as she bent over. She heard Riddick groan and smiled to herself, 'that'll teach him to shiv my laces!'

She turned back round to face him and smiled at the expression on his face, he was so ready for her but she decided to keep him waiting just a bit longer.

Fry sat back down on the chair and spread her legs wide, giving him the best view in the house. Fry lifted her legs over the arms of the chair and pulled her pussy lips apart so he could see her pinkness better. She licked her index finger and put it on her clit, slowly circling it and licking again, tasting herself on her finger, knowing it turned him on. She was rubbing harder until she felt her pussy get wetter and wetter. Riddick's eyes never left her slickly-wet pussy as she slipped first one finger in, and then another, pushing them in and out of her wet pussy and rubbing her clit frantically with the index finger of her other hand. Riddick could feel himself coming and tried to look away, but couldn't. Fry bought herself to orgasm, pussy juice flooding out of her and onto the chair.

Riddick watched her cum, watched her pull her fingers out of herself and lick them clean, her pussy juice oozed out of her and his cum shot out of his erect cock in an arc, covering his belly. He groaned, more like growled, as she knelt beside the bunk and leaned over and kissed him, their eyes met in a liquid-silver gaze.

"Did you enjoy that?" Fry grabbed her vest and wiped Riddick's belly - knowing full well she'd pay for this later.

"Bad Fry, you know you'll pay for that! Now let me out these fuckin' cuffs so I can fuck you properly," Riddick rattled the cuffs, but Fry just smile. She liked the fact that for once, she had him completely at her mercy.

Riddick's cock was still rock hard as she firmly wrapped her hand around the shaft and took the swollen head in her mouth, tasting the fresh bead of cum that had remained there. Her hand worked up and down his shaft as she sucked the end, slowly taking more of him in her mouth. "Fuck! Fry! Fuck, woman!" he growled softly as she sucked his stiff cock. She cupped his balls with her hand, squeezing gently. "Fry, fuck me! Please! Fuck me now!"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, seeing him in a beautiful purple haze, "did you just beg me to fuck you, Riddick?" she smiled at him.

He nodded slowly, his need evident on his face. Fry stopped and stood up. She straddled him on the bed, his cock twitched against her pussy as she leant forward to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and running it along his teeth, "yes Fry. I'm begging you to fuck me!"

Fry smiled and raised her hips, holding his cock in her hand she eased it between her pussy lips and guided it in, loving the feeling as it filled her inch by inch until she was filled completely. Fry began to ride his hard cock slowly, rocking backwards and forwards on it and grinding her clit against him.

Riddick could feel her pussy twitching around him, he could feel her cum running down his thighs and he thrust his hips up to meet hers; the tip of his cock rubbed her g-spot and caused her to sigh; the more noise she made the more he liked it and the more it turned him on and at least here they didn't need to be quiet.

"Riddick, yes! Fuck yes! Oh, fuck, yes!" her voice was in his ear as she came, her pussy tight around him. He thrust up in to her over and over until he felt his cum erupt inside her, filling her. "Riddick!" she whispered in his ear and kissed his neck, leaving a trail of little wet kisses.

She lay exhausted against his heaving chest, knowing she was going to have let him out of the cuffs. She reached over for the key and unlocked his hands, his cock still inside her showed no signs of deflating.

Riddick rubbed his wrists and pushed her off him so he could sit up, he took the key off Fry and unlocked his ankles, rubbing them too. Fry sat on the bunk beside him, waiting for him to say something but instead he just wrapped his big hands around her tiny waist and pulled her back onto his lap, kissing her hard and pushing his tongue deep into her mouth and tasting her sweetness.

"You enjoy that, Fry?" he asked her, looking at how beautiful she looked in his purple haze, and he wondered if anything could ever affect him the way she did.

"Yes, I did, and I know you could have broke them if you'd wanted to," she fingered the cuffs behind his head, his hands kneaded the skin on her back.

"I could have done, if I wanted to, but I wanted to see what you'd do." he kissed again and pulled her back with him, and she nestled beside him.

Riddick lay on his side to look at Fry. She amazed him, she matched him strength for size. But her quickness and speed never failed to catch him off guard.

Fry sighed and closed her eyes, she was sleepy, she was hungry but she was even sleepier. She felt Riddick's arms around her and relaxed into them, listening to the sounds his heart made inside his chest and rested her head against him. She felt him reach for the blanket and cover them both up. And she didn't notice anything else as her eyes closed.

Riddick felt her hair tickle his chin as he held her tight, it annoyed him but she'd fallen asleep and he didn't want to disturb her. He loved watching her when she was asleep, she'd hit him if he watched her when she was awake. Fry's life had pretty much mirrored his own. She was Furyian and he'd been lucky to meet her at all. He thanked Kyra every day for introducing him to her, although at first the name had thrown him, he had to wonder how many Fry's he was going to meet. This was definitely his Fry, though. His 'Bad Fry,' who liked to play games, who made his life interesting. The Fry he'd fight to the death for.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 5:-

**Day 5:-**

Fry woke up to the smell of cooking - not just reconstituted food, but actual, real food. She pulled herself on her elbow to see Riddick cooking and she smiled - she was so hungry she'd even eat HIS cooking.

He turned round to see her watching him and he grinned, for someone so small, she was ruled by her stomach. She was always rummaging for food, and she was an excellent hunter and killer.

"Hungry?" He asked Fry.

"Yeah. What'cha cooking? It actually smells good," she was lay on her side, propped up on her elbow, watching him. The blankets had slipped down, revealing her tiny, beautiful breasts; for a moment Riddick almost stopped what he was doing and returned back to bed.

"Urzo steaks, that ok?" he turned his back to her, not even needing an answer. If it was food, Fry would eat it.

"Yes," she climbed out of bed, naked, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his back. "Urzo steaks. Didn't know we had any of them!"

Riddick laughed, "I was hiding them from you, thought you'd have sniffed them out by now!"

Fry laughed. She walked back to the bed and got her t-shirt and black lacy panties from off the floor, dressing swiftly. No way was she eating Urzo steaks naked, she always got splattered with hot fat. "So, how long will they be?"

"They're ready now," he put the steaks on plates already piled up with potatoes and bread. He put them both on the small table, along with knives and forks. He sat down on one of the two small chairs and Fry sat opposite, tucking in with great gusto. Riddick laughed across the table at her.

Fry took a huge mouthful of steak, and chewed. "This isn't actually bad Riddick." She gave him a big grin.

"Well, it's your turn to wash up," Riddick laughed at the face she pulled at him. Fry kicked him under the table, but missed and he grabbed her ankle. "That's no way to treat the person who just cooked you your favorite steak. And you're already in trouble for your little stunt yesterday."

Fry ate the rest of her steak quietly, wondering what punishment she was going get for cuffing him to the bed and she was hoping it was going to be good, or bad as the case may be.

Riddick put the empty plates in the small sink and sat on the bunk. "You'd better get the pots done, Fry. NOW!" He leaned back on the bunk and watched her. She got up out of her chair and took the three steps to the sink. She half filled it with water and started rinsing the plates and pans.

She felt two hands slide around her waist and under her t-shirt, gently caressing her soft skin. She leant back into him, her head resting on his chest as he slid his hands up to her tiny breasts and squeezing them softly. He pinched her nipples between his fingers and thumbs until they became hard.

Fry continued cleaning the pots as Riddick stroked her naked skin beneath her shirt, she sighed quietly. Seeing the effect he was having, Riddick withdrew his hands and sat back down on the bunk. Fry turned around but Riddick didn't look at her, he was sharpening his shivs.

She finished with the pots and dried her hands, throwing the dishcloth at Riddick who jumped up off the bunk and grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her up onto the table, licking his lips before bending his head to kiss her. Her mouth was soft and welcoming, her lips invited his tongue into her.

Her hands went under his black shirt, tracing the contours of his muscles - she knew the power contained in those muscles, she'd seen it on many occasions but never against her. Riddick enjoyed her touch on his naked skin, it had been a long time since a woman had touched him, even enjoyed touching him. Not many women could handle him, the way he liked to play. He knew he could be rough, but Fry could handle him - she could handle him very well.

His hands were under her t-shirt, feeling her soft skin, squeezing her tiny breasts and feeling her hard nipples brush his hands.

Fry pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the bunk. She kissed over his perfectly toned abs and pecs, her hands on the sides of his solid waist. His skin was hot against her cool hands, as she moved them round to his back. There was something about Riddick that made her crave more of him.

Riddick pulled her t-shirt off, roughly, throwing it behind him. He reached above her head and switched off the overhead light, then pulled off his goggles and threw them towards the bunk. Riddick looked at her semi-nakedness. He'd never seen anything as beautiful as Fry, especially when she was illuminated by the pinky-purple haze that he looked at her with now.

His hands went back to her breasts, stroking the soft skin on the underside and pinching her nipples hard. He knew she liked it quite rough but he was always worried he'd go too far and hurt her.

Riddick stooped to kiss her, her teeth nipped at his bottom lip as his lips gently brushed hers. She reached up to him, her arms around his neck as he eased her panties down over her slim hips. She eased her butt up off the table so he could pull them off, and he discarded them along with the other clothes.

Her hands went to the table to steady her body, as her pushed her backwards, she leaned on her elbows and braced herself. He lifted her legs and placed her feet on the very edge of the table, pushing her knees wide apart. He groaned when he saw her sweet, wet pussy. His cock sprang to life in an instant and strained against the fabric of his trousers.

Riddick knelt on the floor with one knee and smelt the desire rising from her. He used his thumbs to open her pussy lips wide and pushing the hood up over her clit, so it stood out like a little bud. He gently licked it with his tongue and she moaned softly, he knew this always drove her wild. He leant forward and sucked on the swollen clit, using his teeth to gentle nibble and nip at it. Her hips shook. His thumbs continued to pull her apart and he sucked at her tiny pearl, he felt her pussy get wetter against his chin and he licked down the length of her wet pussy, tasting her and smelling want and need on her.

He pushed his tongue as deep as he could inside her, and she moaned his name. Her stomach was rising and falling quickly as her breathing quickened. His tongue licked up and down the length of her pussy, getting her wetter and wetter, her pussy juice ran out of her and onto the table.

Riddick replaced his tongue with two fingers, pushing them hard and deep inside her and curling them round to find her g-spot. He thrust them in and out her, her pussy walls spasmed around his huge fingers. He fucked her with his fingers, feeling her orgasm building; he pushed a third finger in and thrust them hard into her. His other hand was on her stomach to steady her as she came. "Oh…My…God! Yes…Yes…Yes!" He heard her moaning and stood up to give his hand more room to fuck her tight pussy. Her hips bucked up and she fucked his fingers hard, making herself cum.

Riddick pulled his fingers out, and a huge gush of cum shot out of her pussy, hitting the table and dripping on the floor. He bent down to lick her dripping wet pussy, his hands on her hips to steady her.

"You enjoy that, Babe?" he smiled down at her.

Fry ripped off her goggles, her liquid-silver gaze met his, and she grinned, "what do you think?"

"I think maybe you didn't cum hard enough, and now, you need to cum harder," his smile faded and he unbuttoned his combats.

Fry sat up and pulled his huge cock free of his trousers. The sight of it always made her gasp, she had never seen anything so magnificent, or so huge. She wrapped her small hand around his shaft and began moving her hand up and down his full length.

Riddick groaned, his cock had a life of it's own when it came to Fry, her touch set him on fire. She could smell pure animal lust coming from him.

He grabbed her hips roughly and she fell back onto the table, he held his cock in his hand and nudged the tip into her; before ramming all the way in, hard and forceful. "Oh, fuck!" he couldn't stop himself as he thrust into with all his strength, pushing her backwards.

Riddick held her thighs against his sides and pulled her body as close to his as he could, thrusting his cock deep inside her again.

"Riddick, no! Riddick, stop! RIDDICK!" she pleaded, but he didn't hear her.

Riddick fucked her, he watched his cock slide in and out of her, glistening with her cum. A growl escaped his lips and he buried his shaft deep inside her. Her pussy tightened around him, gripping him, squeezing him. He thought he would explode, he needed to cum so hard. He knew he could hurt her but he couldn't stop, his thrusts increased speed as slipped wetly in and out of her pussy.

Her butt was off the table, his hands held her tight against him and his cock was buried deep inside her. His balls tightened and his cum exploded out of him, hitting her pussy in a hot blast. Her pussy quivered around him, squeezing every drop out of him and into her.

Riddick relaxed his grip on her thighs, his hands steadied himself against the table and he collapsed over her, his head on her chest. Her hands went to his stubbly scalp and she bent forward to kiss his head. Their liquid-silver eyes met and she saw Riddick's were wet with tears.

"I'm sorry, Fry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," his voice was shaky. A tear rested in the corner of his eye.

Fry eased herself up, wrapping her hands around his waist, her legs around his hips and his still hard cock buried deep in her pussy. "Baby, it didn't hurt. How can doing that hurt? Fuck, you just make me cum, harder and harder, till I can't cum anymore!"

She felt him rock his pelvis against hers, "do you think you can come again?" He gave her a really dirty grin.

Fry looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "do you think you can make me cum again? Maybe you're too tired after that?"

Riddick rocked his hips back and forth, his cock sliding slowly in and out of her. She saw it, still in her and she wondered how it ever fit inside her. Riddick watched her as she watched his cock sliding into her pussy. "Too tired! Never! Just don't want to hurt you," the tear in the corner of his eye rolled slowly down his cheek and she caught it with her fingertip, licking the salty drop away.

Fry looked into Riddick's eyes and saw that he really believed he'd hurt her, it made her feel sad. He hadn't hurt her - just taken her by surprise. "Take me over to the bunk," she whispered and Riddick nodded, picking her up with his cock still buried deep in her pussy. "Lie back," she instructed him, and he did.

Fry was straddled over his cock, as she began to ride his length. It filled her, the tip rubbed her g-spot, making her want to cum. She leaned forward to kiss him, crushing her clit as she fucked him.

The double sensation of her clit being rubbed and her g-spot being pounded was too much. Riddick held onto her hips, her pussy tightened so much around his shaft he knew she was cumming hard. He pushed his hips up to meet hers and he felt her sink her teeth into his neck as she came.

Although he'd already cum, he felt himself cum inside her again. His cock was exhausted, he was exhausted and by the look of it, so was Fry, now!

He pulled her off him, and their mingled fluids gushed out of her; he grabbed his vest and gently wiped between her legs. He knew she'd sleep for hours now, and he didn't want her sleeping in a wet patch like he had last night.

"Riddick, you tired?" she yawned sleepily.

"I am now," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her small body into his. He yawned and felt a glow emanate from her, she smelt contented the way she always did after he'd fucked her senseless.

He realized she'd fallen asleep, but it was a long time before he fell asleep. He felt so guilty, still believing he'd hurt her. 'There's rough, and then there's me,' he thought to himself. But sometimes, he just couldn't control how she made him feel. 'Fuck, Fry! I was never meant to love anyone!'

Riddick fell asleep, but nightmares invaded his dreams and he woke some time later to find his arms empty and the bed was cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 6:-

**Day 6:-**

Riddick jumped out of the bunk! She couldn't be far away – there's nowhere to go on a skiff. He looked around in the dark for her, his ears picked up the sound of the shower.

'Fuck!' He thought to himself. 'I'm panicking over this? I must be losing my fuckin' mind.' He knew how he felt about Fry; he just didn't like to admit it, even to himself.

He went to the small shower cubicle. "You can stay right there!" Fry shouted. Her hearing was as keen as his. "You needn't think you can come in here!"

She could see his shadow through the thin fabric of the shower curtain; she knew he would damn well come in if he wanted to – and he did, grinning at her!

He pushed her up against the back of the shower until her back came to rest on the cold steel wall.

"Don't tell me what the fuck I can and can't do," he used his hulking frame to block her in when she tried to squeeze past him. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? You stay right there!" His huge hand held her in place.

Fry pushed him but he wouldn't move. He just held her against the steel wall with his hand. She slapped him. She punched him. Riddick didn't flinch. He just turned around to face her full on and she saw his huge erection.

Fry shook her head. Riddick nodded his. He used his body to pin her against the wall, his cock pressed against her belly and he kissed hr, roughly. Fry felt her lip split and tasted blood in her mouth.

The shower turned off, as it did after five minutes, but neither of them noticed – showering was no longer the name of the game.

"You're not fighting very hard, Fry!" He cocked his head to one side and looked at her, grinning. Every time she threw him a punch he blocked her. Every time she kicked out at him he blocked her.

Riddick bent his head down, licking the spot of blood from her lip. As quick as lightening, her teeth bit into his tongue. He yelped in pain and stepped back a step. His hand shot to her neck and slammed her into the steel wall. Fry quickly regretted her last action.

"Bitch!" his hand tightened around her neck. Fry struggled to breath. His free hand went to her breast and squeezed hard, he watched her face for a reaction. Not getting the one he wanted he squeezed harder, feeling her tender flesh beneath his rough, calloused hand. Fry's hands went to Riddick's around her neck and she pulled at it, trying to loosen his grip. "Say you're sorry."

Fry shook her head. "Fuck you, Riddick!"

"No Fry, that's my job!" And with one swift movement he had grasped her butt, lifted her up and pushed his hard cock roughly into her sensitive entrance; she slammed back into the shower wall, causing her to gasp loudly. Riddick smiled to himself, he had her right where he wanted her and she knew it.

Riddick slammed into her up to the hilt over and over, banging her back against the wall every time. He watched her face intently as he slid his massive length in and out of her moist slit.

Fry's legs wrapped around him and she gave into him. She couldn't fight him off. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled herself as close to him as she could.

Riddick loved that moment of surrender from her and he relaxed his tight hold on her, but only very slightly. He held her against the shower wall and moved his hips just enough, sliding his now slippery cock out almost fully leaving only the purple swollen tip inside her.

Fry looked at him in her pinky-purple vision and he saw the question in her eyes, "do you want me to?"

Fry nodded.

"How much do you want me?"

"I want you so much, you know I do."

"Yeah?" He teased her pussy, pulling out of her and leaving just the swollen tip inside her.

"Yeah!" H felt her wriggle on him, trying to get all of him back inside her.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," his voice was coaxing her.

"I want you to fuck me Riddick! Just fuck me, ok?"

"NO! I want you to TELL me!" He pulled his cock completely out of her, but still had her sandwiched between the shower wall and him.

"I want you inside me, all of you. I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked me before. I want you to make me cum till I scream. Ok?" Her eyes were pleading and she knew it. She wished she could hide from him how much she craved him, needed him, wanted him; but she couldn't and she never would.

"That's better." He lifted her up and slid his thick cock back into her – not an easy thing but Fry was half the size of him and as light as a feather. His cock slid easily into her slick, wet hole, and he began to rhythmically fuck her.

Fry's legs were wrapped around his hips as tight as possible, her body pulled in close to his – his skin felt like her skin.

"Oh fuck, Riddick!" Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, she was panting. "Oh fuck ,yes."

"You like it now?" He asked her, liquid-silver eyes burned with desire and lust.

"You know I do," their eyes locked, flashing. Blazing. Burning. "You know how I like it, Riddick."

And he did! He slammed her back against the wall and thrust into her as deep as he could. Her body shook and he heard her groan. He could smell desire rising up from her body – an intoxicating heady scent he could never get enough of. His body took over, he lost control. The animal inside was loose.

Wedged between Riddick and the wall, Fry was pounded, her pussy punished, ravaged by his animal thrusting. She could fell his hard tip pushing against the top of her pussy, causing her lose control. Her cum gushed out of her in a flood.

Riddick grinned. He thrust into her up to the hilt, her body trembled against his. He felt the heat radiate out of her. He felt his ball tighten. Her pussy clenched around him, gripping his thick shaft. He wouldn't let go until he'd driven her over the edge. It wouldn't be long, he judged by how much cum poured out of her. He'd never made a woman cum like this before, ever.

Fry's fingers were dug into his back – her nails were like needles in his flesh. "Oh fuck! Riddick! Yes! Oh…fuck…yes…Yes…YES!"

He felt her legs tighten around his hips and her hands clawed at him, "are you cumming Fry? I can't hold on baby!" She nodded, unable to speak. His orgasm hit at the same moment as Fry's.

Riddick let his mouth find hers and she hungrily kissed him, their tongues met and danced in each other's mouths. He waited for her body to stop trembling before releasing his iron-grip on her and lowering her to the floor. He reached above them and pushed the water button to start the shower.

As the hot spray of water hit them, he kissed her again, his hands around her tiny waist. "Doesn't it hurt you even a little bit?" he asked her.

"Yes, sometimes," she replied honestly. "Sometimes it does, but I like it! I know 'Bad Fry!'" she smiled at him and Riddick shook his head at her, grinning.

He hated it, but he had to admit, he loved 'Bad Fry'.

They showered quickly, hitting the water button twice more before they were finished. Toweling off, Fry asked him, "would you prefer it not so rough?"

Riddick raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to one side as he considered her question. "Sometimes, yes."

Fry was surprised – not the answer she expected. "What? You'd rather not be so rough? Like romantic and stuff with candles and shit?"

Riddick laughed, "This conversation is supposed to be the other way round, isn't it?"

"Maybe if I was like other females, would you still want me as much if I was?" She asked him.

Naked, they walked to the bunk and dressed quickly. "Well, would you?"

"Yes." Riddick answered. "I would want you anyway."

She sat on the bunk, thinking about what Riddick had said, while she watched him get breakfast. Her stomach lurched when she saw him crack open eggs. She hated them with a passion and now he was going to stink out the whole skiff!

"Fuck, Riddick! We agreed. No eggs on this trip!" She looked at him in disgust.

"Yeah, well, I like 'em!" He slapped the eggs between two slices of bread and sat at the table, eating the horrendous gooey mess.

Fry picked up a packet of crackers and poured out a mug of coffee and sat back on the bunk. Riddick's comments had stunned her. She'd never been 'lady-like' in her life. Her life had echoes of Riddick's and for a brief, fleeting moment she doubted herself.

He watched her as he stuffed the last bit of eggy mess down his throat and realized he'd touched a nerve. 'Hell,' he thought. 'I've fucked up again!' He took a gulp of coffee and sat beside her on the bunk.

"I like you fine the way you are," he took her clenched fist in his hand and opened it, kissing her palm tenderly. "I just don't want to hurt you. I don't LIKE hurting you, OK?"

"Ok, tell me your fantasy's then?" she smiled and he felt better. He hated pissing her off.

"Which one?" he laughed. He lay back on the bunk, pulling her with him. She lay with her head on his chest.

"You have more than one?"

"Of you? Yes. A lot more than one!" His laugh was deep and booming.

"Ok, tell me one then!" She demanded.

Riddick sighed, and started talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 8:-

**Day 8:-**

Fry woke to find Riddick was still out like a light, his arm was draped around her shoulders loosely and their legs were still entwined from the night before. Her small hands stroked the knotted muscles of his arms and he stirred.

Riddick opened his eyes slowly, his silvery gaze adjusting to the light. He could make out Fry, still in his arms and the pleasant sensation of their legs still wrapped around one another. He grinned at her and kissed her neck from behind, his hand squeezed her small breast firmly and his rock hard cock pressed into the small of her back.

Fry covered Riddick's big hand with hers and gasped as he bit her neck – not a little nip, but a bite. Her body quivered as he bit the back of her neck again. He bit across her shoulders and as he did, desire rose from her body. He could smell it on her, it turned him on and his cock burned to fuck her.

Riddick's hand moved over her body and made its way between her legs and found she was already wet. He circled her clit slowly, his rough finger stimulated her even more and she sighed against him.

He bit deeply into her neck and pushed a finger deep inside her, his thick finger filled her. He thrust his finger in and out of her, feeling her wetness against his hand. She moved her hips against him as he pushed another finger deeper into her.

"Riddick, fuck me know!" she begged him, she needed him.

"No, not yet. I want you to cum first," he tormented her. His fingers coiled round inside her, finding the most sensitive part of her and rubbed quickly.

Her pussy clenched tightly around his thick finger as they relentlessly pounded her. She became slicked as her orgasm mounted. His hand was wet and his fingers slid in and out easily.

Her hips moved against his hand, causing him to enter her deeper. Her whole body clenched against his, "oh fuck, yes! Fuck Riddick!" was all she got out, panting with her orgasm.

Riddick growled at her, "Get on your hands and knees, for me Fry." His voice was thick with lust. His throbbing cock ached to be in her, he was so hard.

He pushed her onto her stomach playfully and she pushed up onto her hands and knees. She moved gracefully, like a panther as she got where he wanted her to be. He let out an appreciative growl as he watched her, pushing her ass up into the air and wiggling it at him.

Riddick moved behind her, pushing her legs wider apart and easing himself between them. He groaned at the sight of her pussy, open and ready for him. He could fuck her forever like this, watching himself push into her wet pussy, stretching it open.

He held his cock in his hand and rubbed the swollen head down the length, rubbing it hard against her swollen and sensitive clit. Her body shivered. Her pussy clenched. He moved forward a couple of inches and pushed the very end of his cock into her, watching it and smiling to himself.

Riddick waited for Fry to move, as much as he wanted her, if he forced into her like this he'd hurt her. Fry wriggled back slowly onto him, letting him fill her inch by inch.

When he was nearly all the way inside her, he grabbed her hips and slowly started to thrust into her, watching his cock bury itself in her warm, wet centre.

The only trouble he could never last long when he watched. He leant forward over her body, moving her long hair from her back and pushing it the side, baring her shoulders and neck.

He bit her slowly from one shoulder along her back to the other shoulder as he thrust into her. She moaned, her voice low and sweet.

Riddick thrust faster into her, his own orgasm threatened to erupt at any moment. His hands searched for her small breasts and squeezed the soft flesh, pinching her nipples hard, rolling them in his fingers.

He slid a hand down between her legs and found the sensitive nub of her clit and rubbed, feeling her back arch up to his stomach as she started to cum. He rubbed her clit as he thrust harder into her.

"Harder Riddick," she begged. "Fuck me harder!"

He slammed his thick, throbbing cock as hard as he could into her; over and over he pounded her as he tried to hold his orgasm inside him.

His weight was against her back, as he thrust harder and deeper, feeling her up and then some. Her pussy tightened, and gripped him hard; her walls contracted and drew him in deeper.

He sank his teeth deep into her neck as his orgasm erupted like fire from the depths of the earth. His body shook from the intensity of his orgasm.

Fry screamed as Riddick bit her, she came harder as the pain seared her body. "Jesus Christ, Riddick, oh my God!" her pussy still spasmed around his still hard cock as he pumped his cum deep inside her.

He collapsed on top her, his arms shot down by her body before he crushed her, his body ached from cumming. Fry slowly pulled her impaled body away from him and rolled onto her back and looked at him.

"I'm going to have a bruise there tomorrow, big guy," she smiled. He knew how to please her.

Riddick lay by her side, and wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep again in the same position they had just woken up from.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 9:-

**Day 9:-**

Riddick was sat at the control panel when Fry opened her sleepy eyes and looked around.

"Riddick, what are you doing? We still got 12 days left before we put her down, haven't we?" she asked him.

He turned round, the dark lenses of his goggles glinted at her as she reached for her own. "Huh? No Babe, we gotta put her down, need fuel, musta got a leak somewhere." He was in no mood for this shit; he had plans for Fry today.

"Where are we gonna land? Better not be Zennon 5 again!" She still remembered what happened, even if Riddick claimed not to.

"No," he laughed. "Not Zennon 5! We have to land on Carestia, it's the nearest one." He watched her pull a face. He smirked. He loved Carestia; you could always get what you wanted there.

Fry grinned, the last time they visited Carestia she didn't stop smiling for days. She was hoping for the fuck of her life this time too. She saw Riddick smirk and stood up, naked.

"Fuck woman, come here!" he demanded when he saw her. She sauntered over to him and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, biting one tiny nipple as he did.

Riddick's cock grew as she squirmed on his lap, wriggling her butt harder onto him. His hands pulled her closer and roamed her body, exploring every inch of her nakedness. He grabbed her butt, squeezing affectionately. He knew he could give her what she wanted but he was going to make her wait, but for now he was going to play.  
He slid his hand under her and rubbed, she was already wet. "What do you want Baby?"

"You! Always you!" Fry kissed his forehead, his nose, his chin and then finally, his lips.

"You goin' soft on me, Fry?" He gave her a look of mock shock and laughed.

Fry thumped him, "are you shittin' me?" She made a move to stand up but Riddick held onto her arms, keeping her exactly where he wanted her.

His teeth bit a line down from her ear to her collar bone, causing her to squirm harder onto his solid thickness that throbbing in his combats. The harder he bit, the more she wriggled down onto him. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as he bit, the sensation could tip her over the edge and he didn't need to do anything else.

Suddenly, the metal shields over the windshield of the skiff drew back to reveal a red, orange and yellow glow around Carestia. Fry closed her eyes, it was too bright. Riddick let her get up off him, but turned to watch her ass as she went. "Fuck, need some of that soon!" he muttered under his breath.

He looked down at his pants and groaned, a big wet patch remained where Fry had been sat. He smirked to himself. 'Wait till we get on Carestia,' his mind not on the job in hand. 'Gonna fuck her so hard she won't walk for a week!'

"What ya grinnin'at, fuckin' nutcase?" she pulled her clothes on quickly, the landing bay visible through the window. Last thing she wanted was a damn audience.

Riddick bought the skiff down to land, like the little bug it was. He told Fry to stay there while he sorted out booking it in for a overhaul. The damn leak was eating up fuel like nobody's business.

An hour later he came back to get her, telling her he'd booked them into a hotel for the night while the skiff had it's fuel tank patched. Fry picked up her bag, with a change of clothes inside. Riddick grabbed a clean pair of combats and she followed him off.

He led her through the busy market streets, to the hotel. "Fuck, no! Riddick?" she looked at him. Through her goggles, he could still see how mad she was. "What the fuck?"

"It was all there was, Babe. It'll be ok!" He took her hand and led her up the three steps and through the door, into the fuckin' brothel. He made sure Fry didn't see his smirk. "Come on, we have a room at the top. There's no one staying up there, so ya can scream as loud as ya like!"

"You think this is funny, Richard B. Riddick?" she threw his full name at him as hard as she could. He spun to face her, threw her over his shoulder and took the stairs two at a time.

He flung the door open and saw everything he'd asked for was there. He didn't want to have to kill anyone tonight, just for fuckin' up his fuckin' plans. He set Fry down on the floor and she punched his back.

"You do that again, and I'll…"

"What? Kiss me? Fuck me? What?" His hand reached for her arm and allowed her self to cajoled over to him. His arms wrapped around her, roaming her small body, searching every inch of her.

Fry pulled his vest off over his head, standing on tiptoes to reach, and still struggled. She wondered if there could be any better sight than his naked body. She leaned forward and bit each of his nipples in turn.

"Hmm, Bad Fry. Gonna have to pay for that!" He yanked her t-shirt over her head.  
He bent down and undid the buttons on her combats, before lifting her up and placing her on the bed. He unlaced her boots and pulled them off, her small feet looked even smaller without them. He pulled her combats down, sliding them slowly down her slim legs and over her feet.

Riddick stood up, his crotch at direct eye level for her. She unbuttoned his fly, his throbbing hardness visible against the fabric. She yanked them down, never one for patience and he struggled out of them, trying to get his boots off without removing them.

He leaned forward over her, making her lean backwards onto the bed. Straddling her body, he supported himself with one arm, while scooting her up the bed with the other. When he had Fry where he wanted her, he reached over for something. Her eyes followed his arm and Fry's eyes grew wide.

"Close your eyes Fry," he whispered, his voice a hoarse growl filled with lust and desire.

"No, I want to watch," he wondered if he'd ever win a fight with her, always so argumentative. No wonder he liked her so much.

"Better with your eyes closed," his voice grazed her ear with a roughness she appreciated. But she kept her eyes open anyway. The lights were dim enough not for then to need their goggles.

Fry heard him take the lid off something and she smiled to herself. The chinking sound gave it away and she relented, closing her eyes.

Riddick picked up a piece if ice and let it melt for a second in his fingers before holding it over her mouth, letting it drip onto her lips and chin. He let it make an icy trail down her neck, the water running either side and into her hair.

Riddick ran the rapidly melting cube down over her chest before it became nothing. His hand slid back to the ice bucket and he retrieved another cube, holding it above her nipples and letting it drip onto them. The cold liquid hit her skin, causing her nipples to contract. He bent down and sucked on a sweet bud, biting down gently and rolling it between his teeth. He put the ice in his mouth and ran it around her small breasts, teasing the nipples until she wriggled between his legs.

He sucked the ice cube and swallowed it whole, reaching for another one. He ran it down her stomach, dipping it into her belly button. He made slow, torturous circles down her stomach as he made his way to the prize.

Riddick shifted so he was between her legs and picked more ice, this time with both hands. He ran his icy palms down the inside of her thighs and watched her shiver; a million tiny goosebumps appeared over her. His hands slid further towards their goal.

Fry gasped as the cold water ran down her thighs. Pushing her legs up against his chest he reached forward and picked up a handful of ice. He held his fist above her triangle of reddish blonde coarse curls and dripped the ice cold water onto her already wet pussy.

He watched as her pussy contracted under contact with the icy drips. He took one in his other hand and ran it down the length of her wet slit, easing it between her folds. It melted quickly and he replaced it with another. He slipped it inside her and she let out a squeal.

"Fuck, Riddick!" She shivered. Wasting no time he slipped another inside her, and another. He held her thighs against his chest and eased forward before the cold warmed up.

He eased the tip of his now throbbing member inside her entrance; the sensation was almost too much for both of them. He pushed in deeper and deeper with every thrust until he was hilt deep. From this angle he could watch himself plunder her pussy, the sight spurred him on and he thrust faster and faster.

His thumb massaged her clit, swollen and tender. It yielded under his rough touch and he felt her contract tightly around his thick cock.

"Fuck me, Riddick! Fuck me harder!" She demanded, needing to be satiated.

He pulled her hips up closer and thrust deeper and harder. He pounded her fragile pussy until her eyes gave him the signal he was waiting for. Her liquid-silver eyes flashed wildly as her orgasm rippled through her tight, wet pussy.

He bucked wildly as he came. His hot, sticky fluid shot into her, mingling with her own cum. Her legs were rigid against his chest and his big hands wrapped around them to steady himself.

Riddick roared and Fry sighed quietly. He threatened to collapse on top of her, till he saw her eyes flash a blazing red color and he rolled to the side. "Don't fuckin' squash me again, Riddick!" she laughed.

Fry rolled onto her side and watched him, it was amazing how he could always fall fast asleep straight after but she was always ravenous. She looked around the room, wondering where she was going to get some food when her eyes spotted a tray on the table. 'Damn him,' she thought. The tray was full of mangoes, guava and papaya. A pitcher of something. A loaf of bread and a chunk of cheese. 'Damn him!'

She went, naked, over to the table and sat down to eat; watching his sleeping body as she did. He was snoring, definitely out for the count. Fry smiled to her self and tucked in, almost as hungry for fresh fruit as she had been for Riddick!


	7. Chapter 7

Day 10:-

**Day 10:-**

The next morning, Riddick made his way to the mechanics place to see how the repairs on the skiff were going. It turned out not so well – it was gonna be three more days before the parts came in and it could be fixed.

"S…s…sorry, s…s…sir," the mechanic stuttered, eyeing up the size of the strangers before him.

Riddick growled and told him it had better be no more than three days, or he'd be back. Riddick growled once more before turning his back and walking away.

Fry had been asleep when he'd left and he could bet a shit load of menthols she'd still be asleep now. He thought about her, lying naked in bed and his groin twitched involuntarily. Shit, she knew how to get him worked up. Fry only had to look at him a certain way and he got all fired up.

Riddick made his way through the market place, looking for a particular stall. The last time they'd visited Carestia, Fry had seen a cuff with a Celtic design on it, but she hadn't mentioned it until after they'd left.

Riddick wasn't prone to buying her gifts; the last present he'd bought her was a pair of boots. He'd been a bit disappointed with the reaction he'd got – no sex. And a cold shoulder. This time he was gonna get it right, he was gonna surprise her.

It was getting harder and harder to find things that had survived from Earth. Riddick knew this would let her know how much he cared about her without actually having to say so. He WAS NOT good with words, ever.

Riddick found what he was looking for, and the market stall looked at him curiously as he selected the item Fry had described. He paid and pushed the cuff deep into his pocket and made his way back to the brothel – his mind wandered back to when he first met Fry.

Kyra had found her, about to get into a fight with two burly men over whether it was ok to slap a woman or not. Riddick had watched with unabridged amusement as she kicked their asses.

He'd found himself physically turned on for the first time in a very long time. Riddick knew how to love; he'd loved Kyra – as a sister! But Fry intrigued him, amused him and down-right turned him on.

But it was only when Riddick saw her eyes for the first time that he realized he was meant to find her – not many people survived an eye-shine job.

Riddick stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head sharp left – a tavern! He hadn't had a 'drink' for a long time, but seeing it made his throat feel dry. He pushed the door open and entered, waiting for that awkward second when everyone stopped what they are doing and turned to look at you.

They didn't, they ignored him. 'Obviously not in the mood for trouble,' he thought and sat down, ordering a 'snakebite'. The wench bought it over, deliberately bending over to give him an eyeful of her excessively large breasts which jiggled in her blouse like two watermelons trying to escape.

Riddick shuddered and sank back in his chair, shaking his head. "Well, just let me know what ya do want love, in yer own time!" She said.

"Meat, vegetables, gravy and bread!" He slapped some money down on the table. The wench picked it up and nodded, walking away with her fat ass waggling behind her. She came back moments later with a tray full of food and set it down in front of him.

Riddick nodded his thanks and watched her retreat. He ate like a man possessed, like a man who hadn't eaten properly in days.

As he ate and drank, his mind went back to his first encounter with Fry. After the fight, she'd come over to him and sarcastically thanked him for his help. He'd told her it looked like she had it covered. She'd lifted her goggles and glared at him. He'd fallen completely in lust the minute they glinted.

He'd followed her back to the brothel and up to her room – the very one they were in now. He remembered knocking on her door and her opening it, a look of shock registering on her face when she saw him. She lay into him as soon as she realized who it was, giving him hell and prodding his chest.

Riddick grinned as he remembered grabbing hold of her arms and yanking her to him and kissing her hard. His tongue explored her mouth and fought with hers as she pretended to fight him off.

Riddick had pushed her backwards into the room – shutting the door with his foot. The room was dimly lit and her goggles had been tossed on the bed. In the seconds before he kissed her, is keen eyes had taken in every detail of her room. It was sparsely decorated and very utilitarian – the way he liked things.

Riddick had searched every inch of her small body as he kissed her – partly to check for hidden weapons but mainly just to touch her. And she had felt good beneath his hands – so good that he needed to touch her naked skin, he needed to touch her naked skin next to his. He roughly pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing her small but perfectly formed breasts with their tiny erect nipples. He had to suck them, he had to bite them. He bent his head to her breast and sucked a tiny nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the erect nub and biting it softly with his teeth.

Fry had sighed and shivered in his arms. Her small hands worked his vest free of his cargo's and slipped her hands underneath. His muscles were rock hard and perfectly formed. Riddick paused momentarily to pull his vest off, and he watched her eyes grow wide with wonder at his sculptured torso.

He remembered her putting her hot little mouth to his nipple and biting hard. He'd growled at her and she had jumped before grinning at him. He'd taken this as a go-ahead and they flew at each like wild animals, tearing at each others remaining clothes until they were both naked.

They had been all over each other, their hands exploring every inch of each other's naked bodies. He'd picked her up and sat her on the chest of draws so that her hips were level with his.

Riddick had smelt desire rising from her body, just as he was sure she had done off his body. The heady scent had driven him wild; he wanted to be in her, to fuck her. He bit a trail down her neck and over her breast, paying attention to her nipple, before biting his way down over her belly and parting her legs, easing his thick body between them.

Fry felt his hot breath against her soft folds and drew a sharp breath in, his tongue flicked over her wet lips as he pulled them apart with his thumbs. His tongue darted out and flicked her swollen bud, causing her to tense up. Riddick slid his tongue down the length of her wet slit, pushing it into her warm, wet hole and fucked her with it.

He pulled his tongue out and slipped two thick fingers deep into her, pushing them as deep as he could. He slid them in and out of her now slippery pussy, worked her g-spot. Her small body shook violently as he'd bought her to orgasm. He could still remember her face, how she looked when she came.

He remembered standing and facing her, pulling her hips over the edge and easing the swollen end of his thick, hard cock into her tightness. Easing in, inch-by-inch, until he filled her wholly and then began to pound her furiously. He couldn't control how much he needed her, or how much he wanted her.

Fry's arm's snaked around his waist and her legs around his hips and pulled her self as close to him as possible, as he fucked her faster, deeper and harder. Her pussy tightened around him, squeezing him and drawing him closer.

Riddick lost control, cumming harder than he had for a long time. He remembered he had a huge shit-eating grin on his face and so had she. He bent down to kiss her and she bit his lip, drawing blood. Little did he know then, biting would figure big in their sex lives.

Riddick finished eating, a big grin across his face as he thought about what he was going to do to Fry when he got back. He left a tip for the wench more to thank her for leaving him alone than anything.  
He left the tavern and made his way back to the brothel, quickening his pace to get there before she woke up. He took the steps two at a time and burst through the door. Fry was still asleep, curled up on her side. He undressed quickly, pulling the cuff out of his pocket and placing it beside her. He slipped naked into bed beside her, his cock already hard, and snuggled up close, biting her neck gently and when she didn't wake up – he nipped her harder.

"Riddick?" she whispered sleepily.

"Yes, I got you a present. Open your eyes, Fry," his voice was soft as she opened her eyes slowly. She felt his big arm around her waist and his cock pressed into her back. He picked up the cuff and gave it her.

"You…got…this for me?" she was surprised that he had even remembered which one she had liked. She rolled over to face him, his arm still around her, and she kissed him. "How can I thank you?" she teased him.

"I think you know, Baby," he pulled her closer and did what he'd been thinking about for the last hour.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 10:-

**Day 10:- ****  
****Part 2:-**

Riddick wrapped his hands around her butt, cupping an ass-cheek in each hand and squeezing firmly. Moving his hands up along the length of her back, his fingers trailed a line up her spine, causing her to shiver.

Fry pushed up to his body – every inch of her touched every inch of him. Riddick's throbbing member pushed against her belly and her hand wrapped around it, giving it a little squeeze.

Riddick smirked, "feeling playful, Fry?"

"Why? What do you have in mind?" teased Fry, who was always up for a bit of sexual shenanigans.

"Well, you do have to say thank you," he grinned, his eyes glinted behind the goggles.

"Oh I do, do I?" Fry gently eased his goggles over his head and tossed them over the edge of the bed.

Riddick's huge hands encircled her waist and pulled her hard into his body as his mouth engulfed hers in a kiss, she tasted of guava and mango as his tongue slid into her mouth. He felt like he could devour her.

Fry's hand continued to slide up and down Riddick's throbbing rod of steel and his groans filled her mouth as he kissed her.

Riddick was in no mood for foreplay, he knew what he needed and he knew he needed her now.

Without a word, he manipulated Fry's tiny body exactly how he wanted it – on her hands and knees. Positioning himself behind her, he took his aching cock in one hand and spread her sweet pink lips with the other.

Riddick ran the throbbing head long the length of her dripping slit, rubbing it hard against her swollen clit. When he was satisfied he'd slicked his cock up enough with her juice, he eased the tip in gently before slamming the whole length home, slapping her sweet ass as he did.

Fry gasped twice, once for being entered so quickly – he knew how she liked it, and once for being slapped.

Riddick thrust hard against her, his cock pushed her cervix, threatening to split her. His pounding deepened with each of her moans, leaving him in no doubt she liked it this way.

Fry felt his body weight press against her back as he leaned forward, nipping at her shoulders, and moving her hair so he could bite her neck, driving her completely wild. Her body slammed back into his as he thrust forward. His hand went to her clit, his fingers rubbing it firmly as his balls slapping against her pussy.

"Faster Riddick, harder, fuck me like an animal!" she screamed.

Riddick grinned, slamming his meat into her over and over, his balls slapping her wet pussy. Leaning forward he bit her hard on the neck, leaving a red mark. He pounded her with all he had, her pussy spasming against his thick rod.

He grabbed a handful of hair with one hand and yanked her head back and bit her neck, leaving a trail of red bite marks down the length of her neck. Her body tensed over and over, as he bit her. Her back arched downwards, her pussy gripped him tighter and he throbbed with the need to cum.

Releasing her hair, he held her ass and slammed and pounded her tight pussy. The Furyian side begged to be released, to really fuck her. But he kept in check, remembering the last time he let the Furyian in him out; he never wanted to hurt her like that again, but his desire to cum flooded him.

Letting his body fall forward, he pushed Fry down into the bed, his weight squashed her but he fucked her for all his worth. His release flooded her, filling her with hot liquid as she gripped him hard; she came against him, her body tensing under him.

Their simultaneous orgasms shot through their bodies like an electric shock, burning, twisting and writhing with pleasure. Their bodies slick with sweat as they lay, bodies twisted around each other.  
Riddick held onto her, he wanted to apologize but held back, Fry did not accept apologies well. He looked down at her now, panting hard, her long hair draped over her shoulder and he immediately felt himself harden again.

Fry felt it too, pushing in her back. He couldn't see the grin on her face but he felt her roll over in his arms to face him. "Round two already, Babe?" She grinned from ear to ear; her liquid-silver eyes glinted at him. She pulled her self out of his arms and straddled his body.

"Ready for round two already, Babe?" she teased him, grinding her wet pussy against his belly.

"You know it, you bad little Fry," he lifted her up and held her above his hard cock, as she parted her wet lips ready for him. Using her other hand she steadied his cock as he lowered her onto it.

Her slick, dripping pussy accepted him easily as she ground down against his body, rubbing her tender clit against his soft black hair. His hands wrapped around her hips as he pushed her back and forth along his long, thick length.

Riddick's swollen cock rubbed her g-spot as she rode him, her pussy quivered, still tender from her earlier orgasm. Now the desire to really cum hard swept over her, she rode him hard and fast, the sensation in her clit was almost unbearable as she shifted position slightly so her g-spot got the same treatment.

Riddick watched her face as her orgasm started to swell, her tiny tits heaved and she was panting heavily. Gripping her hips hard, he bucked up to meet her coming down, making her squeal softly with every thrust.

He could feel her cumming again and held her tight, fucking her hard and forcing every ounce of her orgasm out of her, before rolling over with her and his cock still buried deep inside her.

Pinning her body under him, but raising his upper body on his arms so she could still breathe, his hips bucked and he fucked her hard. He threw his head back and howled like an animal as he came; a deep, guttural roar that exploded out of him and filled the room.

He pumped his hot, frothy liquid deep in her once again with his final thrust. Riddick rolled off her and lay on his side beside her, his hand resting possessively on her soft belly that was still damp with sweat.

"Fry, you ok?" he watched her, her chest slowly rising and falling with each rapid breath.

"Huh huh!" she answered, nodding. A furious flush colored her neck and chest.

Riddick idly fondled her breasts, squeezing her nipples between his fingers and thumbs, leaning over to kiss her pouty lips every now and again.

They just lay next to each other, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Riddick felt sleepy as he always did after cumming, and his eyes closed – snapping awake a few minutes later to find her getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he muttered, sleep tugged at him.

"Bathroom, why you joining me there too?" she laughed, her silver eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"Er….no! But come back quickly, ok?" he slipped back against the sheet and waited for her. 'Nothing better than fucking your woman senseless, and then falling asleep with her in your arms,' he thought.

Fry cleaned herself up and used the toilet. She looked in the mirror at her neck, 'fuck Riddick, now everyone will know what I like!' She grinned, running a finger over the bite marks. She washed her hands and went back to join Riddick in bed.

Climbing in beside him, he rolled to the side and tucked her into him, arms and legs entangled. Slowly, they both slipped into a sex induced coma-like sleep. But not before she heard Riddick whisper something she thought she'd never hear, or want to hear.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Day 11:-

**Day 11:-**

All notion of sleep left Fry's body with those three words. She lay there thinking about it for a couple of hours until she was sure Riddick was completely out of it; then crept quietly out of bed and dressed silently. She left the room just as quietly and made her way down the stairs and outside.

As she walked outside the cold air hit her and she ran; she ran until she could run no more. Her lungs pounded in her chest and her eyes stung. She looked around her, trying to get her bearings.

She felt like she'd been away way too long. No where seemed familiar. She liked that. She sat down and panted, her breath ragged and her heart thmped.

'Why the fuck did he have to go and say that?' she thought. 'Why did he even have to think it? Everything was ok. Now it's all changed.' Fry looked up into the night sky as if she'd find the answers there.

Riddick and Fry had had similar lives; no love, no affection and no one to look out for but them selves. She liked the way things were; the cargo deliveries, the sex, the 'no-attachment' rule!

This was too much for her. She took a packet of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one. The smoke spiraled up into the pitch black night and she closed her eyes against the darkness and let her mind go blank.  
Riddick waited until she'd left before getting up; walking naked to the window, he watched her leave and noted her direction.

"I fucked up again," he said out loud. "I always have to fuck up!"

Riddick pulled his clothes on and reached for his goggles and saw hers lying on the floor beside the bed. Picking them up in his hand, he turned them over as if feeling every single atom of their being. He slipped them into a pocket and put his on his forehead before heading out the door.

He could still smell her on him, he grinned. Now that was a smell he could live with, the smell of sex – the smell of Fry's sex!

Riddick strode to the door and down the steps, slamming the door shut behind him. He took the same path as Fry, smelling her scent on the air as he walked. She was easy to track, still smelling like fuck.

Riddick tuned the corner quietly, he could smell she was close – he saw her sitting on a low wall, smoking. He stood in the shadows and watched her. He shook his head, remembering just about all his recent 'fuck-ups' but this latest one beat them all.

He knew how people looked at him, how they saw him. Why did they automatically assume he was incapable of love? At least it proved that part of him was still human, deep down, very deep down.

Fry stubbed the cigarette out and reached for another one, but as the smell faded she smelt something else. Sex! She looked around for Riddick and saw him watching her.

As soon as she saw him, he came out of the shadows and stepped into the dim light. "Why did you run?"

"You know why, Riddick! You cannot say that to me and expect me sit there and listen to that bullshit!" Her voice rose steadily to a shout. Her arms were in a controlled gesture and aimed at him.

Riddick caught both wrists and yanked her bodily to him. "No?" His face was so close to hers he could have kissed her if he'd been so inclined. "Why not, Fry?"

Her eyes flashed a violent look of anger at him and she saw the reflection in his eyes. His eyes were sad and she looked deeper, his entire soul was almost visable – like she could reach in and touch it.

'No,' her mind screamed out but her body wanted to cave in and allow him to love her. 'Love?' She wasn't even sure of love. Never been shown it before, never had to accept it and never had to reciprocate it. This was all new and strange to her.

Riddick pulled her as close as she could be, his thick forearms were binding her waist. He felt her struggle against him, but he was one person she was no match for; even if she fought like the devil (and he hoped she would).  
They watched their reflection in each other's liquid-silver eyes, trying to work out what was running through each others minds. He mis-judged Fry as he bent down to kiss her. Expecting her to fight him off, he kissed her hard, pushing her into the wall behind him.

Fry made some effort to push him away, but she had never managed it before. He held her tight, pinning her arms, anticipating her moves. She was pinned between a 'rock' and a hard place.

She was so fuckin' mad at him, yet the feel of his hard dick pushing into her was too much to resist – she could always punish him later. Fry let him kiss her, his tongue forced its way into her mouth and fought with hers. She bit down on his bottom lip, and drew blood before running her tongue over it.

Riddick pushed his hands inside her shirt and roughly squeezed her breasts – his intention perfectly clear. He looked side to side, but nobody was around at this time of night even on this planet. Riddick pulled her shirt from her and dropped it at her feet. Fry watched him carefully, wondering if it was going to be a rough ride.

Guessing it was gonna be a rough ride she prepared herself. His rough hands traveled down her body, he rammed his arm between her legs and shifted her up the wall six inches and his face was an inch away from hers. His breath was hot on her face; his eyes flashed at her and never left hers.

"Fry, I am gonna fuck your brains out, right here, right now!" Riddick growled in her ear. She smiled; this was how she liked him. She was tearing his shirt from him, her hands all over his pecs and abs.

Riddick lowered her to the floor but kept his hand there, rubbing her through the fabric of her cargo's. She felt herself get wetter as he rubbed her; she wanted him to fuck her hard and now.

Riddick pulled at her cargo's, pulling the zipper down and pushed his hand deep inside. He worked his fingers inside her panties and between her wet lips. He heard her take a sharp breath in as he slid his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbed at her clit in a fast circle.

Fry unfastened Riddick's cargo's and pushed them down over his hips, his throbbing cock ached to be in her. Fry's hand wrapped around it and worked it the length of his shaft, her eyes never leaving his.

Riddick pushed his fingers deeper into her, curling them round and hitting her g-spot and knowing it. She quivered around his fingers, clenching them with her inner muscles as she came for him. His eyes were alight as she came, "that's it Fry, cum for me baby. Cum for me now!" His voice was so low it was barely audible.

"Fuck, Riddick. Fuck, fuck, fuck," she said as she came. Her breath was clouded white as she spoke.

"Are you doubting I won't fuck you?" He pulled his fingers quickly out of her and spun her around and almost ripped her pants off her, she heard the tearing of fabric. She felt cool air against her butt before she felt his cock behind her, pressing against her lower back.

"Do you want me to fuck you Fry? Tell me!" Riddick growled, biting her shoulder. His teeth sank into her raw shoulder, finding a spot that wasn't already bitten.

"Fuck me Riddick, I want you to fuck me!" she gasped, almost begging and wanting him to bite her again and again.

"Bad Fry," he bit a line down her back, making his way down to her butt. Reaching it, he bit her ass and listened to her moans. Grinning, he stood back up and whispered in her ear, "Trust me."

Fry nodded as she felt herself being lifted off the floor as he got him self ready to enter her tiny body. She had one foot on the floor, barely on tiptoes and Riddick had the other over his arm, with the other arm around her waist.

Riddick lowered her onto his cock with lightening speed and began pounding her with a ferocity that came from deep within him. With every thrust he grunted, "Fuck!"  
Fry felt her body lift with his thrusting, her hands steadied herself against the wall.

Riddick fucked her so hard she thought she was gonna split in two, just the way she liked it. It wasn't long before she came; it rocked her tiny body hard. "Oh my fuckin' God! Oh fuck! Yes Riddick, harder! Fuck me harder!" Her knees went weak but Riddick held her right where she was and carried on thrusting into her. His balls slapped against her with dull 'shlepping' sound that made her smile.

Fry felt Riddick tense up against her back and felt him thrust into her up to the hilt and stay there as he pumped his foaming hot liquid into her, finishing with a couple more deep thrusts.

Riddick slowly pulled his shrinking dick out of her and lowered her to the floor. Looking around him once more and narrowed his eyes, at least they hadn't attracted any attention. He pulled his pants up and fastened them, before bending and helping Fry try and gather her torn pants around her.

Riddick cocked his head to one side and smiled at her, "I'll buy you more." He laughed a deep rumble of a laugh as she tried to cover her butt. "I'll walk behind you! The streets are deserted anyway!"

Fry thumped him in the stomach as she pulled her shirt over her head, suddenly feeling the cold night air against her skin. Riddick watched her dress as he pulled his shirt back on, wishing he'd bought them both something warmer to wear.

True to his word he walked behind her, admiring the view more than anything.

"We still have to talk Riddick!" Fry said, as they reached the brothel.

"We will," he whispered. "We will, eventually."


	10. Chapter 10

Day 11:-

**Day 11:- ****  
****Part 2:-**

Fry marched straight through to the bathroom and switched on the shower, her mind was a whirl of emotion and she needed the water to clear her fogged up head. She peeled off her clothes and threw her ruined pants on the floor and sighed. 'Another decent pair ruined,' she thought to her self, with a huge grin spreading across her face.

Fry slipped under the needle-sharp hot water and let it wash the sweat and sex away from her body. Her mind still reeled from Riddick's confession, but all she could think was, 'hell and fuck, if this is the way he's gonna love me – then I can cope with it! If he starts getting all mushy I'm outta here!!'

Riddick lay on the bed and listened to the sound of the shower, all he could think about was her naked body with droplets of water dripping slowly down her smooth skin. He shifted himself into a more accommodating position as his hardness grew.

Riddick imagined her soaping up her tiny body and groaned quietly to himself. He could see her hands running all over her naked body, touching the places he wanted to touch, especially right now.

He lifted his hand to remove his goggles and got a faint smell of her sex still on his hand – it did nothing to calm down the way he felt. He slid off the bed and closed the blind until the room was plunged into pitch black. Sitting down on the edge of the bed carefully, he unlaced his boots and pulled them off, throwing them to the far corner of the room.

Standing back up, he walked to the shower room door and peered through. The room was also in near darkness and he could make out her shape through the glass door. 'Damn,' he thought. 'So much for fuckin' talking!' He turned to walk out the door but found it too hard to tear his eyes away; his body ached to be in there with her.

Riddick dragged himself back into the bedroom and pulled off his vest, his muscles rippled as he threw it on the floor. He could smell Fry's essence on his pants, sweet and intoxicating and did nothing to ease his present discomfort.

Just as he was unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down to his ankles, he heard the water stop and the shower door open. He stopped dead in his tracks like a naughty schoolboy caught stealing, his cock stuck up in the air like a flag pole.

Fry wrapped a towel around her and walked into the bedroom just in time to Riddick dropping his pants, his cock standing proud. She shook her head at the big shit-eating grin that was spreading all over his face.

"No, Riddick. I just showered," she backed up to the wall, as Riddick pulled his feet out of his pants and walked towards her.

"So?" he smirked, cocking his head on one side and arching his brow. Even in her pinky-purple haze, she could see the vein above his eye throb. "What? You can't take another one later?"

Riddick lunged at her, grabbing her arm and yanking her away from the wall. "Damn, Riddick! Don't you ever get tired?" She feigned anger, hoping it would buy her a good night's rest.

"Nah, you know I never get tired of this," his mouth closed over hers, his tongue wormed its way seductively into her mouth. Fry could smell the sweat and sex on his skin and found her self getting very turned on. Riddick of course, already knew this and took advantage.

Riddick picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, slapping her ass as he did.

"What the fuck? Riddick, you…you…put me down!" she thrashed against him, making it hard for him to hold her.

A couple of strides and he was by the bed, throwing her down so she landed on her stomach. Fry immediately tried to get up but found Riddick bearing down on her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" his big, rough, calloused hands encircled her waist and dragged her to the edge of the bed. Riddick knelt down between them as he pulled them apart.

Fry wriggled but it was no use, even if he only used half his power against her, he still had her beat. Grabbing fistfuls of bed sheet in her hands she waited for him to make his next move.

Riddick held on to hips tightly as he moved his face closer to his prize, breathing in the freshly showered skin and musky aroma rising from her pussy. He saw her body rise and fall quicker as her breathing hastened. His own pumped up to match hers, desire to fill her tiny body fuelled his blood.

Leaned forward, he slid his hands round and used his thumbs to ease her lips apart. She could feel his breath hot against her still damp skin and she shivered, partly with anticipation too. His breath was hot against her sensitive pink flesh, but not as hot as hit tongue as it flicked out and caught the tip of her swollen clit.

Riddick felt her body tense as he teased her clit, flicking his tongue over it again and again he heard her moan. Her hips began circling as his tongue worked her swollen bud into frenzy. Her wetness against his face made him want to be in her, the smell drove him wild.

But he wanted her to cum before he fucked her, he needed her as wet as possible. He slid two thick fingers inside her, feeling how hot and tight she felt against him, he began to pump them in and out of her and he watched his fingers get wetter and wetter with her juices.

His cock throbbed and ached to be inside her until he could hardly bear it. His fingers were pounding in and out; her hips were thrusting against him. Her juices coated his fingers thickly as fucked her hard. Her inner walls were tightening around him and he hooked them, hitting her g-spot. Fry moaned, unable to control the way he commanded her body.

She rode her orgasm; the tingling started deep inside and slowly spread out over her whole body – filling her with incredible heat. Now, she needed him. Needed him to be inside her. Needed him to fuck her hard.

Fry found herself begging, begging him to fuck her, begging him to fuck her hard. "Riddick, fuck me now!" but he continued to pump his fingers inside her, taking every ounce of cum she could give him. "Riddick…Riddick…please…I need you…fuck me now!"

Sensing she had cum as much as she would on his fingers, he pulled them out of her with a sucking noise and bought them up to his mouth and licked them clean. Fry could never understand why it turned him on so much to do that but if it got him where he was going then who was she to bother.

Riddick stood behind her, holding her hips steady with one hand and his thick, pulsating length in the other. "Tell me what you want Fry!" He demanded.

"I want you to fuck me, Riddick," her voice came in pants, her orgasm dull but still causing waves to roll over her.

"How hard do you want me to fuck you?" His voice was thick and heavy with desire. He eased the swollen purple head inside her pink lips and held it there. His hand on her butt stopped her from pushing back on him.

"I…want…you…to fuck…hard!" She was pushing back hard into him, needing him deep inside her. His hand held her butt still and she knew she would have to let him be in control. Trust didn't come easily to her.

Riddick let go off his cock and slammed it home, filling her and stretching her. Her body shuddered as he hit her cervix; sweat covered their bodies as desire mounted in both of them.

He watched his cock sliding in and out of her, getting slicker and slicker as he thrust in and out of her. She felt so tight and so good and he had less chance of squashing her if her got carried away. If? He laughed gently at the thought as his speed quickened. His balls ached to cum again even though it had been less than an hour since he last had his way with her.

Fry's small body slammed back against him as he thrust forward into her, needing as much of him in her as she could get. She felt his big hand reach forward and search out her swollen clit, circling it with a rough fingertip.

Fry's back arched up to his belly as the combined stimulation of her clit along with the hard fucking drove her over the edge in to her second orgasm. Her inner walls gripped him tight and he groaned loudly. It felt like she was going to milk every drop out of him. He slammed deep inside her and slowly pulled out before slamming back into her, drawing her orgasm out of her.

She clenched him tight as he erupted his hot essence inside her, filling her with his sticky seed before letting his body cover hers, holding himself up with one arm, to let their bodies ride out their simultaneous orgasms.

"Fuck, Fry! Damn woman, you drive me crazy," his voice was nothing more than a husky whisper in her ear, his breath hot on her neck sent a wave of fresh shivers down her spine. That deep growly whisper of his would most certainly be her undoing.

He waited for her pussy to stop spasming around his shrinking cock before he let himself slip out of her. Riddick gently turned her over and looked at her. "Now, you tell me you don't like me loving you, in my own way," he challenged her.

Their silver eyes locked and all she could do was smile up into him as he bent down to kiss her. "When you put it that way…"

"Any other way you'd like me to put 'it'?" he teased her, nipping her neck as he kissed his way down over her chin and down to her small breasts.

"Well…" but she couldn't get another word out before he lifted her body with one arm and shuffled them both up the bed and pulled her close, his mouth covering hers.  
"If that is what you mean by love, we'll see." And with that she nestled into his body and listened to his heartbeat before finally drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 12:-

**Day 12:-**

Riddick woke to the sound of hammering at the door. He turned over, and tried to ignore it, reaching out to pull back Fry, who seemed to have rolled away from him.

His arm found nothing but empty bed and forcing himself awake, he sat up and looked around the room – no sign of Fry. Her clothes and boots were missing so she must have gone out.

The hammering continued on the door and he dragged himself out of bed and looked for his pants. His cock stood at full mast, 'Damn woman, what have you done with my fuckin' pants?' It was no good, they were nowhere.

The hammering continued and he pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it round his waist. Riddick opened the door a crack and peered out. The landlady stood there with a tray full of a food. Her eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw him with just a sheet wrapped around him and his huge cock bulging out.

"Yeah?" Riddick muttered, following her eyes downwards to his throbbing hardness. "You want something?"

"Just to tell you Fry has gone out to do some shopping, apparently she needed some new pants," she sniggered at the look on Riddick's face.

'So, that's where my pants are, then,' he felt himself turn a pretty shade of pink.

"She asked me to bring you something to eat up, said you'd be starving by now," her eyes were still traveling up and down his body, as she handed him the tray.

Riddick reached out for the tray with one hand and clutched the sheet with the other – like his life depended on it (which it probably did, judging by the way the landlady was licking her lips). "Thanks," he stuttered. "You can't borrow me a pair of pants can you? Please?" He hated himself for having to ask.

"Erm…I'll see what I can rustle up for you, honey. Now you eat your breakfast. The way you two have been going at it, you're gonna need some sustenance," she giggled and turned to leave, walking back down the stairs.

Riddick sighed and rolled his eyes. He placed the tray on the rumpled bed and lay down beside it and began to tuck in – he never turned away food, ever! His mind wandered to Fry as he ate. She took his pants, he laughed at the thought. They'd fit her twice over!

Riddick finished eating and decided to take a shower, his body reeked off sex. He kinda liked it but guessed it wasn't nice for everyone around him. He switched on the water and waited for it to get as hot as he liked it before he stepped under, letting the needle sharp water hit his back.

He took the soap and rubbed it between his hands and started rubbing the lather into his tired skin. He smelt the soap, it smelt like Fry. He held it up to his nose and breathed in deeply, finding himself getting turned on just from the smell of her soap.

Riddick leant back against the cold shower wall, holding his throbbing hardness in one hand and braced the wall opposite with his other hand. The soap caused the most slippery sensation as his hand slid up and down his thick shaft. He groaned and moaned as he imagined Fry naked in the shower, water running down her body, using the same soap all over her self.

His pumping became more frantic as he pictured her touching herself as she washed her body, running her hands over her tiny breasts and down over her stomach towards her triangle of red curls (although he had to take her word for that. The idea of her having red hair had almost caused him to burst – there was something about woman with red hair, the passion, and the fieryness of them. Humm, yeah, he liked red haired women.), and slipping between her legs.

The thought of her sliding her small fingers between her wet folds made him groan loudly, his hand pumped his shaft harder. The very thought of her slipping her fingers inside, playing with her clit and pushing them deep inside her tight hole – he slammed his back against the wall and gripped his throbbing rod firmly as he felt the blood coursing through him.

Riddick pushed against the wall with his free hand as hard as he could as his balls tightened and his body shuddered. With a roar, he exploded – his hot, milky white cum hit the wall and his feet and he screwed up his face at that.

Picking up the soap again, he quickly finished his shower and stepped out of the running water, wrapping the bathrobe tightly round him. As he turned off the shower he heard hammering at the door and went to open it.

Peeking round the edge of the door, Riddick saw the landlady looking lustily at him once again. She was clutching a pair of striped multi-colored pants in her hand and was trying to offer them to him. Even with his eye-shine job he could tell he was never going to wear them and he tried telling her this but she thrust them in his face anyway.

"Thanks," he muttered and closed the door before she ogled him any more. He didn't need THAT kind of attention! He threw the pants on the bed and slumped down on it, 'that's it then. I'm trapped till she comes back.'

Meanwhile, Fry was having the time of her life shopping, especially without Riddick moaning in her ear about what a waste of money 'stuff' was and how they didn't 'need' it.

She'd bought herself a couple of new pairs of combats, some new soap cos she was getting fed up of the sandalwood one – this new one was bourbon vanilla. She also found a lingerie shop – not an uncommon thing on a planet full of whorehouses, but she found some nice new 'stuff'.

She laughed at herself for using Riddick's word as she made her way back to the brothel. Fry wondered if he'd be up yet. She fully expected him to be pissed at her if he was awake; even though it was his fault she needed new pants.

The landlady gave her an odd smile as Fry went up the stairs to the attic room. 'Humm, I wonder what he's been up to?' went through her mind as she stepped into their room. It was still pitch black and for a moment she wondered if he was still asleep, but she heard him groan as the light from the open door flooded the room.

He was laid naked on the bed and watching her. Fry closed the door, "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"You mean you HOPED I was still asleep," she saw his eyebrow raise and she grinned at him as she pulled her goggles off and threw then on the bedside table. "So, pant stealer, what'ya buy?"

"Pants!" she laughed. "You eat yet?"

"Yep! And what else did ya buy?" he sat on the edge of the bed as she walked across the room. He reached out and caught her arm and pulled her between his legs, hands on her ass.

"I'll show ya later, but now, I wanna go out and get something to eat," she wrapped her hands around his bald head and scratched his stubble with her fingertips.

"Then you are going to have to give me my pants back," he buried his face against her smooth belly, hands searching inside her t-shirt for what he wanted and finding her breasts he pushed the shirt up out of the way.

"Riddick! You are insatiable!" she sighed, and allowed her self to be undressed by him. His eager hands roamed all over her as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down her legs.

"Turn around baby," he whispered, his voice low and throaty, and full of want and need.

Fry turned around, pushing her little butt at him. He always wondered how come he had never broken her, she was so tiny but hmmm, so damn feisty. He pinched her ass cheek and slapped it.

"Ouch!! Damn it Riddick…." Before she could say another word, she felt Riddick kiss down her back, before biting her ass. His fingers dug into her belly as he pulled her down onto his lap, closing his legs slightly so she didn't fall. He was biting her back and shoulders, nipping at her smooth skin as his fingers explored the front of her.

Riddick's big hand cupped one tiny breast and squeezed, feeling her nipple harden against his palm. He rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb, tugging it and pinching.

Riddick was rewarded with her moans, and he slid his other hand down between her legs. His fingers probed her wet slit, searching for her sensitive nub. He knew he'd found it when she let out a little gasp and her body tensed up. He circled it slowly, letting the feeling build up inside her, feeling her getting wetter.

Fry's breathing quickened as he plunged his fingers deep inside her, god, she was so wet and tight and she was grinding her button to his cock, which throbbed and ached to be in side her. Riddick plunged his fingers deep inside her, stretching her ready for him.

Fry moved her hands from his knees up to her breasts and squeezed firmly, pinching her nipples and pulling them. Her insides were like jelly as he plundered her, practically forcing her to orgasm.

Riddick pulled his fingers out just before she came and quickly gripped her hips, lifting her only to lower her onto his aching cock, letting her slide down it slowly. Holding onto her hips he eased her up and down, along the thick throbbing length of his shaft.

Fry put her finger in her mouth and sucked, before pulling it wetly out and found her clit, rubbing frantically as Riddick fucked her from below. She could feel her orgasm rising again and this time she wasn't going to let Riddick stop it.

His chest was pressed close to her back, his big hands holding her tightly as he plundered her tiny body, stretching her and pushing deeper into her with every thrust. Her inner walls clenched him tightly and she arched back against him, she was so wet and so hot, her skin was bathed in a fresh sheen of sweat that glistened. He moved her hand away from her pussy and took over rubbing her clit so she could concentrate on her orgasm.

Fry was moving in time with Riddick, their orgasms beginning at the same time. His upward thrusts met her downwards thrusts as he pounded her body from underneath, forcing her to cum. "Oh fuck, Riddick. Fuck me harder. Fuck me harder. Make me cum!" Her voice was pleading, almost begging with him.

Riddick fucked her with everything he had. Sweat ran down his face and body, his grunting reverberated through his chest into her back, sending shivers down her spine. "Cum for me baby. Fucking cum for me Fry!" He knew she was on the very edge, just like he knew the minute she came.

Her body stiffened and her pussy clenched down tight holding him in place. "Oh fuck, yes! Oh fuck! Yes!"

Riddick let go, blasting his sticky white cum deep into her belly. "Oh fuck Fry! Fuck! Oh yes!" His forehead rested against her back and he tried to control his breathing and failed. His heart was racing and he felt alive.

Fry leant back against him, her body shuddered with exhaustion. They were both just too tired to move. They stayed joined together until Riddick badly needed to piss.

He shouted from the bathroom, "still hungry?"

Fry lay on the bed, her eyes danced around the room, trying to imagine what it looked like before she'd had her eyes shined. "Yes, I'm fucking starving! Can we go out and get something to eat now, then?"

Riddick walked out of the bathroom, and saw her lay on her side playing with her hair. "We could always call up for something here, and then you don't need to get dressed," he smirked at her.

"Jesus Riddick, don't you ever get tired?" she shook her head at him. "No, I want to go out and get something. Wanna wear my new stuff for more than just you. We'll be back on the skiff tomorrow and then we won't see anyone until we land on New Mecca."

"Ok, ok. Get dressed then," he grabbed his pants and pulled them on, before she got any more ideas.

Ten minutes later they were both dressed and ready to go, heading out into the main streets of Carestia. Fry knew exactly where she wanted to go, and led him to the very place where he had first seen her.

'Fuck, this is gonna be fun!' He thought as they headed inside the roughest place on Carestia.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:-

**Chapter 12:- ****  
****Part 2:-**

Riddick grabbed Fry's arm as they went inside, "no trouble, ok?" It came out more as an order than a statement. Fry turned and grinned at him. "Fry! I mean it! We don't need to draw any more attention than is necessary, ok?"

"Ok, ok!" she was still grinning, and he sighed. She was just trouble waiting to happen.

They entered 'The Harrowing' public house. As before, Riddick expected everyone to stop and stare but again, no reaction. They took an empty table and sat down. A serving wench came over and told them what was available, they picked and she went away; bringing them two huge mugs of beer over, a moment later.

Their food came quickly and they both ate silently, Fry knew better than to come between Riddick and his food. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment anyway. She had noticed a young girl watching Riddick carefully, and her heckles were rising. Riddick was completely oblivious to all but his meal, as per usual.

They finished you eating, Riddick pushed his plate away and took Fry's half eaten plateful and finished it off. Fry shook her head, standing up. Riddick looked at her questioningly, his mouth full. "I need a piss!" was all the explanation she gave before she walked away.

Riddick watched her walk away and then returned his attention to the food. Damn, he was starving! He was busy finishing off his food when he was aware Fry had sat down. Looking up, he was surprised to see it was not Fry, but a young girl with way too much chest pushing out of her dress – no guesses as to her line of work.

"No thanks," he told her and flicked his head for her to leave. But she stayed right where she was.

"You don't know what I was going to say," she said, in a voice that gave her age way.

"Don't need to. I got all I need of what I want. Now go," his patience was his strong point.

"Get rid of her and I'll do you for free," she was winking at him, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

She was 16, maybe 17 at a push, same age as Jack would be, and the girl he considered his younger sister. This grossed him out; he pushed Fry's now empty plate away feeling his stomach churn. Fuck, he was many things, but he was not 'into' kids!

"Go away, now!" He ordered her, keeping his voice low and steady. He saw fry emerge from the crowd. "I seriously suggest if want to keep breathing, you get up and walk away now," he inclined his head towards Fry.

"Change your mind, ask for Anya," she stood up and walked deliberately into Fry.

Riddick reached behind him, his fingers brushed the handle of his shiv. He watched Fry carefully; he knew her reactions better than she cared for him to.

Fry glared at her as she walked by, squaring up her tiny frame to this kid who was twice her size and probably half her age. 'Fuckin' kids!' ran through her mind. She sat back down opposite, "I am ready to go. NOW!"

"Not up for a fight, then?" he queried her. His hand still brushed the shiv handle behind his back.

"No! Let's go," she stood. Her body language was giving away her present mood.

Riddick followed, throwing money on the table and leading her out of the bar. He took the back way out as the girl and what looked like her pimp were stood by the door. All he wanted to do was get off this damn planet and back on their way to New Mecca.

He put his hand out for Fry and she took it, she wanted out of here, and quickly. Riddick led her out of the back door and into the alley way that ran behind it. He looked both ways before pulling her out into the alley behind him. "Jealous of a kid?" Riddick knew he was pushing his luck, going down this route, but somehow he sensed she really needed to get some anger out.

"What the fuck?" Fry ripped her goggles off and looked at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He could see the flames of anger burning brightly in her eyes. He was having fun. He wasn't going to stop now. "She was just a kid! What did ya think? I would fuck her for a few credits and then come find you?"

Riddick had been walking towards the street, when he became aware that she was no longer following him. He stopped, pulled off his goggles and turned around to look for her. She was stood about 20 feet behind him, staring at him. "Hit a nerve Fry?" he shouted.

"What fucking game are you playing?" she called back. Her fists were clenched beside her. He was riling her, and she knew it, but still she rose to it. She ran at him, full pelt with her fists raised.

Riddick caught her before she could do anything, grabbing her hands and pulling her body into his and swiftly backed her up into the wall behind her. He pushed his body weight into her and pinned her there. "Why pick that place? You know better than anyone what that place is like. Why?"

Tears pricked at Fry's eyes, she was suddenly blinded by memories flooding back, memories she had fought so long to hide, even from herself. "I don't know," Fry's voice quavered as she tried to talk. 'Why did I go there? It's not like she will be there. She's dead!' Fry tried to wriggle away; she did not want to deal with this.

Big fat rain drops fell from the black, midnight sky. Fry looked up and saw a million stars shining brightly. Riddick's eyes never left her face. Her eyes were amazing, something he would never figure out.

Seconds after the rain started, they were both soaked through to the skin. His mouth closed round hers, kissing her hungrily. Fry could do nothing but respond to her mate's kiss. His hand let go of hers and groped for her waist, pulling her tiny body against his hulking frame. Fry's hands snaked their way over his abs; fingertips traced the indents between each muscle.

Riddick growled under his breath, her fingertips felt like a millions jolts of electricity running through him. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' was running through his mind. He was trying to find a way to salvage the night. He had royally fucked up over the kid. He pushed her body against the wall, thrusting his hardening cock into her belly.

Fry groaned; anything to take away the shit that was building in her head and threatening the start of a migraine – Riddick was always a good distraction. She grabbed the shoulders of his black vest and pulled him into her. Her kiss was as hungry as his, but for different reasons. "Not here, Riddick!" Was all she said to him, in a barely audible voice.

It was all he needed to hear, taking her hand he pulled her behind him. The rain was lashing down, they were beyond wet now. The streets were deserted, no one would go out in this is, if there were no need.

It took minutes to reach the brothel and seconds to get up to their room. Riddick practically threw her into the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Behind the closed door they began frantically pulling at each other's like wild animals. Riddick had her naked in seconds, growling his pleasure at her naked body. He stripped his own clothes off and stood before her, proud and erect.

Riddick pulled Fry to him, her back to his chest and he had one hand around her waist and the other went to her breast and squeezed the soft flesh, and his fingers pinched her nipple, rolling the tip around between his thumb and forefinger. "Riddick," she whispered. He never got tired of hearing her say his name, and he never would. His hand stayed with her breast while his other traveled down over her stomach to the triangle of red hair.

Fry moved her legs slightly to allow his hand in between. Her breath hitched and her stomach tightened as his fingertips brushed her clit, a sigh escaped her lips. She leant her head back against his chest; her wet hair dripped down her back and ran in a rivulet between her ass cheeks, soaking her pussy on its way down her thighs.

Riddick curled himself forward around her so he could access her neck, biting only areas that were not already red yet. A sense of ownership possessed him with every bite he gave her, growling and nipping her he left even more evidence that she was his mate.

Fry yelped with every nip and bite, her neck and shoulders were so tender but it turned her on even more. She could feel herself getting wetter with every bite. She wanted him so much; she wanted him to fill her, to fuck her pain away.

Riddick pushed her forwards over the bed, causing her ass to stick up in the air, opening her pink sex up to him, like a bud just coming into flower. He lowered himself and knelt between her open legs and pushed his face deep into her sex, breathing in her scent so deeply and "beautiful," was all he could say. If he could smell nothing else but this for the rest of his damned days then he would die a satisfied man.

He pulled her swollen and tender lips apart and ran his tongue slowly along the length of her slit. He felt her body shudder. Pushing the hood away from her tiny pink pearl, Riddick ran his tongue in a circle around it and waited for her reaction – and when he got it, he carried on. Licking fervently at her clit, he pushed a finger deep inside her until it would go no further. He plundered her pussy, adding another and filling her.

Fry pushed herself up on her arms, palms flat on the bed as she steadied her self. She flicked her wet hair over he back, sending a shower of droplets over Riddick's chest as he continued his onslaught on her clit. "Oh fuck, Riddick! Oh Jesus Fucking Christ, yes………"

Riddick grinned inanely as she started to cum. She grinding her self down on his face, his chin and neck were slick with her juices. His fingers made a wet squelching noise as he pumped them in and out of her. He hooked them round, abusing her g-spot until she tightened so hard around him he feared his fingers would snap. He heard a hissing sound and panting coming from Fry. He waited for her to release his fingers before pulling them out of her.

Riddick stood up, a shit eating grin covered his face along with Fry's cum. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. 'God, she smells so fuckin' good,' he thought, taking his cock in his hand and giving t a few firm strokes as he contemplated her gaping wet pussy. Could anything be more beautiful than the sight of that, waiting for him to fill it?

"Are you ready for this, babe?" knowing he was going to do it even if she said no.

"Just fuck me, Riddick. Fuck me hard. Make me cum…" she was panting heavily, her voice was thick with need. She wiggled her ass invitingly to him, and he gave it a playful slap, eliciting an "ouch" from her.

Still holding his cock in his hand, he stepped between her thighs and held it at her pink entrance and nudged the swollen purple tip between her labia. He slicked it up with her juices, rubbing it along the length of her slit before easing it inside her, gaining more depth with each thrust in to her.

Fry put her finger in her mouth, leaving it wet before putting it to her clit and stroking it slowly, running her finger in lazy circles around it. She was breathing in short, sharp pants as Riddick fucked her from behind. She felt him lean forward, grasping a breast in one hand and covering her hand on her clit with his other hand, increasing the pressure and speed.

"Oh fuck, Fry," he was thrusting deeper and harder into her, trying to hold off long enough to make her cum first. "Cum for me, baby. Cum for me, Fry," every word was followed by a pause as he thrust into her, the swollen tip of his thick shaft struck her g-spot repeatedly.

"Fuck me harder, Riddick! Fuck me," she screamed, every bone in her body went into over drive as he fucked her as hard as he ever had before, moving his hands to her hips as he pounded and plundered her tiny body. She clamped her tight pussy around him, holding him right where he was as her orgasm rocked every inch of her body, from her toes to the tips of her fingers.

"Fry!" A loud, deep, guttural roar erupted from deep with his chest and spilled out over Fry's back. He sank his teeth deep into her back, causing Fry to jump and sprawl forwards onto the bed, leaving Riddick where he was, displaying a rapidly shrinking cock and a bemused look on his face.

He crawled over the bed and lay, panting next to her. "Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to bite you that hard." But even in the dark, he could see she was grinning from ear to ear.

Fry rolled onto her side and contemplated his profile. His thick arm reached out for her, drawing her body close to his. Fry threw her leg over his thighs and her arm over his heaving chest and settled herself down to sleep, exhausted.

Sleep didn't come easy to her tonight; unlike Riddick who lay on his back beside her, his snoring made him sound like he was going flat out on a one killing spree. Her head hurt and she pulled away from him, rolling on her other side and pulled a pillow over her head to shut him out.

Fry could only think about the kid from the bar, she couldn't have been much older than…no, she couldn't think about it. She pulled the pillow down over her head and scrunched her eyes closed, shutting out all memories of Carestia, of her life before Riddick. She would be damn pleased to get off this planet and back on the skiff. Get back to New Mecca and home.

Riddick shifted behind her and rolled on to his side and curled himself around her back, draping a thick arm over her waist. She relaxed, letting herself be held. Something about Riddick calmed her: his size, his bulk, his temper, his controlled calmness – whatever it was, she knew at last she could breathe without fear, without wondering if it were her last.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 13:-

**Day 13:-**

Riddick woke to find he had forgotten to close the blinds the night before, and now the sun poured into the room, causing a temporary blindness that made him jump out of bed and slam the blinds shut.

Fry rolled over and opened her beautiful liquid silver eyes and watched him walk to the bathroom then listened to the wonderful sound of him taking a piss. She sighed and rolled back onto the bed. 'Nice,' she rolled her eyes back and sighed. Her mind was still on her dream, she so needed to get off this planet, but….

She slipped out of bed and dressed quietly, she slipped out the door and down the stairs and out into the bright glare of Calestia's rising sun. Her goggles were firmly in place, she set off back to 'The Harrowing', telling herself she was 'just going to look, that's all, just look.'

Riddick came out of the bathroom and saw the empty bed and fucked and cursed everything in sight. He grabbed his clothes and dressed in a hurry. What little they had bought with them from the skiff, he packed and made his way down the brothel stairs. He paused at the desk and wrote a quick note, shoving some credits in an envelope and pushing it inside the cash register.

Riddick slammed the door shut behind him and made his way through the main streets of Carestia, towards the bar. He knew exactly where she was going and he kinda knew why, although she had never told him the whole story. Whatever it was, it had hurt her so bad that she still wore the scars of it now. Riddick knew 'The Harrowing' was the place it started, and with a name like that it seemed natural to assume the worst of a place like that.

When he got there, Fry was sat on the steps looking as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Riddick slung the bag on the floor and squatted beside her, the sunlight glinted off his lenses. "Are you gonna deal with this now? Or ever?" inside he thought, 'and are you ever gonna tell me about it? What ever happened that made you this way?'

Fry turned slightly to look at him, considering his features. This was new territory, where should she start? She had never had to deal with things about her that affected other people before. Now, here was Riddick, convicted killer, asking her to open up to him. All that ran through her mind was 'what the fuck?' She couldn't even open up to herself. She watched him rub a paw over his bald head as he looked at her, pain etched over his face. God, no wonder she couldn't resist him. Right now, all she wanted to do was get him back on the skiff and homeward bound.

She stood and moved in front of him; standing between his legs she puts her hands on the sides of his face and bent down. He licked his lips and parted them as her head lowered and she kissed him. Not a hard forceful kiss, but a tender, gentle one, with no rush. He found him self responding to this, his hands went to her waist, drawing her into him. He could still smell himself all over her, like he had marked his territory. He liked that. Owning. Claiming. Property. His.

Fry pulled away from him, and for a moment, he thought she had read his mind as she had kissed him. But no, her face remained unchanged. Her waist length hair hung loose around her shoulders and blew gently in the breeze. He caught a handful and held it to his nose, inhaling her. He suddenly feared…what? That she would go? That she would no longer be there? What?

"Come on, Riddick; let's get off this damn place. I never wanna see this place again." She said. She took one step back from him and his hands pulled her back.

"We are here, finish this now," his eyes were downcast; his boots suddenly seemed more interesting. Raising his head, he finally looked at her. She was looking down at him, barely; even sitting he was nearly her height. For a moment he thought she was going to pull away and run. But she just edged as close to him as she could get. He could smell panic coming off her. Fear too. And something else he couldn't put his finger on. He stood up, his arms wrapped tightly around her, any closer and she would have melted into him. Riddick placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. "We're through here. Come on."

Fry took his hand and followed him to the mechanics workshop; she had to run to keep up with his giant strides. His bag was slung over his shoulder and his hand held tightly onto Fry's. It was starting to get busy in town and he wanted to get out of there now. They had been lucky so far. No one had paid them enough attention to see them yet, but after last night…no, better to get out quick.

The mechanic saw them approach and greeted them, he was overjoyed that the work was completed and this big scary man wasn't gonna kill him. Plus, he had replenished the food store as asked and he had refreshed the water stocks. He eyed the woman up, 'tasty! Too good for that piece of shit she's with. Better off with me, I'd show her what a real man could do to her.' His gaze on Fry did not go unnoticed by Riddick, who growled audibly. The mechanic explained to Riddick that it looked as though the skiff had been sabotaged, and all it had needed was a simple repair job – patch and match!

Riddick looked over at Fry, who had heard the word 'sabotage' and now looked worried. Riddick knew what she was thinking. Without waiting any longer, he asked the mechanic how much he owed. The mechanic stuttered, "6-6-6-650 c-c-credits, is a-a-all!" He suddenly didn't feel quite so brave under the scrutiny of Riddick's stare. Riddick handed the credits over but he ignored the hand offered to him by the mechanic. He might be a convicted killer but he was better than this trash.

Riddick and Fry boarded the skiff and the mechanic opened the aircraft hangar doors for them. Riddick set the skiff's controls, and told Fry to get comfortable – she looked exhausted. He made for the exit and Fry asked him where he was going.

"Just wanna check the outside, won't be long," he cocked his head to one side, and considered her for a moment. He grinned at her and walked off the skiff's boarder.

Fry pulled their stuff out of the bag and put it away where it belonged and sat on the bunk, bending over to unlace and pull off her boots. She needed a shower; wash this fucking planet off her skin. She wanted to wait until they were in the air. She lay back on the bunk – her head a whirlwind of thoughts. She tried to push them away but they would not go. She shook her head as if to shake them away, just as Riddick boarded the skiff.

She sat up and looked at him, 'is that blood on his hands?'

"You good to go?" he asked her, walking to the sink and washing his hands.

'Shit, it is blood,' she thought. 'What the fuck did he do now?' She nodded at him and he dried his hands.

Riddick took his seat in the cockpit, and started the engine. Fry looked out of the windscreen to see a crowd of people gathering around what looked like an ever increasing pool of blood. Fry peered around for the mechanic, but couldn't see him anywhere. 'Fuck! No, Riddick!' she thought, but kept silent. She wasn't in the mood for starting anything. Riddick and Fry strapped themselves into their seats and prepared for accelerated take off.

The skiff hovered and moved forward, once fully outside, the skiff rose higher and higher before setting off like a bat out of hell. Riddick set the skiff to autopilot and shut the screen, blocking out light of any kind.

Riddick released himself from the restraints of his chair and stood behind Fry's. The control panel's light's flashed and occasionally a beep emitted from somewhere, but he didn't care – autopilot was in control, he had other plans for today. He tapped Fry's shoulder and she turned around and looked at him. It was dark enough inside the skiff to remove their goggles.

Riddick bent down to her, his mouth so close to her ear that his breath sent shivers down her spine, "shower?"

"Together?" she whispered, her voice was low and he found it so sensual. He saw a crimson light flash over her eyes and he wanted to throw her in bed right now.

"Yes, baby, together," he pulled her up into his arms, smelling her all over. She always thought him so primal when he did that, when he took her hair and sniffed it – like a wild animal choosing a mate. Riddick took her hand and led her through the corridor, down to the back of the skiff to the living quarters.

Riddick pulled her in behind him and switched the water on. He pulled his goggles off and put them on the small counter. He reached over and pulled hers off too, slapping them down next to his. Riddick whipped his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He squatted while he unlaced his boots and pulled them off. He stood back up and unbuttoned his cargo's and left them hanging around his hips while he turned his attention to Fry's clothes.

Riddick unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it slowly over her shoulders, red bite marks were visible all over her shoulders. Fry grasped the edges of her vest and pulled it upwards. Riddick watched on, admiringly, as her breasts came into view, along with more red bite marks across her shoulders and back. He sighed and put his hands to her pants and unfastened them, pushing them down over her hips. Fry stepped out of her pants and kicked them over by the door.

Riddick stuck his hand under the water and tested it. He pulled under the water with him, the heat from the water hit them both straight away. He turned her around under the spray until she was completely soaked. She looked so beautiful in his fuchsia-tinted gaze, her hair wet and droplets glistening on her skin. He really wanted to…. But no, he picked up the soap she had just bought and started to wash her.

Riddick gently ran his soapy hands all over her body, being careful of her bite marks – so sensitive for someone deemed evil from birth. Of course, that was what he wanted people to think. And of course that is exactly how he was – except for Fry. She had gotten under his skin and try as he may, he couldn't shake her off.

As he washed her, she leant back against him. Her mind was still a whirlwind of emotions; this tenderness was proving too much. He began washing her hair. This was all too much. She slid her hands around behind her and stroked his hips.

"Oh fuck, Fry…" he groaned, hardening against her back. He pulled her under the water and rinsed her hair off, spinning her round to face him. She looked down at his rod of steel and laughed, seemingly for the first time in days. Fry looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see hurt. She put her forehead against his chest and her hands on his sides. Riddick put his hand under her chin and raised her face up to his, licking his lips.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground and backed her against the shower wall, his lips hard on hers. Fry wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. Riddick was contemplating is next move when the water went off.

Carrying her through to the bunk, they left a wet trail behind them. Throwing them both down on the bunk, he knelt between her legs. "Babe, turn over." It was more of an order than anything. She looked at the glint in his eye and let him help her turn over.

Shuffling under the bunk, he retrieved his prize. He flipped the lid and poured some of the contents in his hand and then leaned forward and ran his oiled hands over her back and down over her butt. His hands slid easily over her wet body, up over her raw shoulders and down her arms, she winced in pain and he caught her arm. He gently massaged it, easing the tension and pain away.

Fry wasn't sure she wanted him to touch her arm – he did have a tendency to be a little rough but not tonight. Riddick slid his hands slowly down over her back and over her ass, down over her thighs.

His cock throbbed and ached and begged to slide inside her, but instead he ran his rough hands down the outside of her thighs. He tickled the backs of her knees and watched her calves fly up, catching them with his hands and hoiking her up on her knees.

Riddick sat back on his ankles and admired the view, his oily hands returned to her thighs, pushing them wider apart. He picked up the bottle of oil and poured more into his hands and rubbed them together before slicking them up the inside of her thighs and up to the vision before him.

He found her pink pearl easily between her wet lips and while he ran his fingertip over it, he took his rock hard cock in his other hand. He stroked his thick shaft as he stroked her clit, firmly and insistently. She was so wet by now that his oiled hand fingers slipped inside her tight hole, and he began thrusting in and out of her, pumping his cock with the same rhythm.

Fry moaned, her body tensed with every thrust into her, this was too much. She knew what he was doing behind her, shafting himself while he watched his fingers sliding into her. "Fuck Riddick, harder! I want it harder…" her voice trailed off so she concentrate on the feeling building inside her – like a fire.

Riddick groaned, the sight of his fingers plunging into her tight pussy made him want to shoot his load all over her butt and back. He pulled his fingers out sharply, leaving her on the edge of her orgasm. Slapping her ass hard, he took his cock and edged it into her lips, the oil aiding his tight entry into her.

Fry was panting heavily and she wanted him to fuck her hard, make her orgasm explode inside her. "Fuck me Riddick, fuck me hard, make me cum, babe." Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Yes ma'am," he slammed himself deep inside her as far as he could, and thrust in and out of her with a force no one else could have taken. He leaned over her body, slipping his arm around her waist and returning to her clit, nipping at the parts of her shoulders that weren't too raw.

His balls slapped against her with every thrust, and his ferocity increased. He needed to cum nearly as much as she did. Her back arched into his abs, as her pussy tightened around him, contracting and gripping every time he pushed himself deep inside her.

"Oh..oh..oh…fuck…fuck…fuck…yes…yes…" every thrust into her elicited a soft moan out of her, her insides gripped him for all they were worth. Her hands grabbed at the sheets and she pushed her head into the pillow, pushing herself harder onto him.

He slammed into her one final time, shooting his load at her womb, pumping what felt like gallons inside her. His balls ached as he came. "Fuck," he shouted, filling the skiff with his primal roar. "Oh Fuck, oh yes!"

Riddick dropped his other arm from her clit and flat on the bunk to stop him falling on top of her and squashing her again. His dick was shrinking rapidly inside her and he pulled out with a wet sucking sound. He grabbed at the first thing he could find and gently wiped her still spasming body as his cum ran out of her.

Fry collapsed forwards onto the bed and rolled over to look at him; her eyes shone and glittered while his flashed with lust. He lay down beside her and pulled her close, grabbing the thick blanket and pulling it over them both.

While she was like this, he asked her, "Will you tell me what happened on Carestia before I met you."

Two big tears ran down from the corners of her eyes, "yes! But not now, tomorrow. I am too tired and I need to get things straight first."

Whatever it was, he wondered, couldn't hurt her anymore. He lay listening to the silence of the skiff and breathed in her scent, letting it lull him to sleep, his arms held her tightly around her waist.

Fry lay huddled up to his musky body and felt tired, not sleepy tired, just tired. Tired of hiding, tired of running, tired of pretending. Maybe now was time. Maybe Riddick would understand, help even.


	14. Chapter 14

Day 14:-

**Day 14:-**

They had spent the rest of the previous day just eating and sleeping and not much else. Riddick was skirting round her but wanted to keep her in sight. – When she ready, so was he.

Fry wanted to be left alone while she got things straight in her head, but every time she turned around he was lurking somewhere. She felt like either flooring him, or locking herself away – but the only place with a lock was the toilet and she sure as fuck wasn't locking herself away in the khazi.

Believing that she had finally given Riddick the slip, she sat down at the control panel and opened the shields – looking out at the stars always calmed her. She thought about…damn, this was painful to remember. She looked down at the floor, blinking tears away.

She smelt him approaching, even before she heard or saw him. Looking up she saw him through the toughened glass. She sighed – 'might as well get it over with,' she thought. 'He's never gonna stop till I do.'

"It's ok, Riddick," she said. "I give in! Sit down." She motioned to the chair beside her and he sat. He carried on cleaning his shiv's, watching her carefully. Fry carried on looking through the glass, trying to find the right words to begin with.

"You remember when you first met me on Carestia five years ago? And Kyra, or Jack as she was then, ran to fetch you to save my ass getting busted and all you did was watch?" she paused, and Riddick nodded.

"I wasn't there by accident. I was there because I had some business I had to take care of. I had a sister. She ran away from the place we were staying at. I got a message saying she was on Carestia. But she was in trouble." Fry looked at Riddick; her eyes were full of tears.

Riddick felt his stomach lurch. He nodded and motioned for her to carry on.

Fry took a deep breath in and carried on. "I came out to Carestia to find her. The place where she was staying said she was working at 'The Harrowing' so I went looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. The owner said she left with three Mercs about a week before and had never gone back. After hunting all over, I found out the body of a young woman had been found behind 'The Harrowing' and she had never been identified.

I went to the commissioner and asked for the details. I told them my sister was missing and I asked if I could see the body. They hesitated and tried to fob me off, but you know me – that will never happen. I eventually was taken to the body." This time a sob emitted from her tiny body, and she shook.

Riddick had an overwhelming desire to scoop her up and hold her tight. 'Fuck! He thought. 'I am turning into some stupid wuss.'

"She was so broken and battered; I knew it was her, though. They told me she had been raped so repeatedly, she had been beaten so badly that she was like a rag doll, nearly every rib was broken and her wrists and ankles had been snapped from restraints. She had been stabbed and left to die in the alleyway," she paused and looked over at Riddick, who was sat with his shivs on his knees, watching her.

"Who were the merc's?" his voice was steady. His eyes were straight in front. His hands were clenched tightly into fists.

"Peat, Haimes and Cain. Names I will never forget," her voice was a whisper and her head hung down. "That is why I was there; I was looking for them, waiting for them to show up."

"And what would you have done if you had found them?" his voice was still even and steady. "Would you have taken all three of them on at once?" He put the shivs on the control panel and leaned over, seizing her hand and spinning her chair round to face his. "Come on, what would you have done?"

Fry looked up and he saw the anger and the fire burning brightly in her eyes. "I am Furyian too!" She stood up and squared up to his sitting body. "I would have killed them. I still will, when I find them."

Riddick contemplated her, her body smelt of fear – for all of her bravado; she really would have tried to take all three of them on, and she would have really suffered. Furyian or not. Her body also smelt of hatred and anger – feelings he, too, would share if he were in her place. A gamut of emotions ran across her face and the overwhelming desire to sweep her up again crossed his.

Fry saw the lust in his eyes – and for a moment thought nothing she had said had got through to him. But he pulled her between his legs and looked up into her eyes, "we will find them. I promise you, we will." She nodded. Telling him had not been easy – sharing didn't come easy for Fry, she had been hurt so many times before.

Riddick pulled her down onto his lap, leaning forward and closing the shield behind them. He put his hands in her hair and pulled her close, his fingers laced in her hair as he pulled her into him, kissing her so deeply she thought she would dissolve into him. His tongue slid into her mouth and sought hers, dancing slowly with it and running his tongue over her lips.

Fry relaxed into his body, too emotionally battered to stop her self. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his smooth head. Even sat on his lap, he was still bigger than her and she had to tilt her head up to kiss him.

Riddick moved his hands down over her body, over her work overalls she had changed into and down to her ass, giving her a little pull closer into his body and on to his hardening cock. He felt her squirm down onto him a bit. His fingers itched to undo her buttons, to pull down her overalls and release the succulent flesh beneath it.

Fry pulled at his shirt, trying to pull it over his head but her hands were shaking too much. He stopped kissing her and pulled it over his head. Her hands went up to his pecs and she pulled at his nipples. He yelped and yanked her overalls open, buttons popped off in all directions.

Riddick yanked them down over her shoulders, exposing all her bite marks. He sank his teeth into her neck and biting a line down over her chest, till he got to her nipples. Fry couldn't move her arms because he had left her overalls half way down her arms and she was trying to wriggle out of them.

He pulled her closer and took a nipple in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and nipping with his teeth, pulling at it hard and making her yelp. With his other hand he squeezed at her other tiny breast, pinching her nipple hard. She eventually wriggled her arms out and pushed her overalls down over her waist. Moving one hand down her back, Riddick wormed his hand inside her trousers and under her butt.

Fry sighed, squeezing the muscles on his back, kneading them until she felt better. Her hands stopped trembling and moved down over his stomach and slipped her hand inside his combats and ran her fingers over the thick shaft. Her fingertips traced the smooth head of his hard cock and it twitched beneath her fingers.

As soon as he felt her fingers on him, he lost control. He lifted her off his knee and roughly pulled her overalls down, till she stood before him completely naked. He stood up and pulled his combats down, his cock stood at full attention, begging. Riddick cocked his head to one side and arched his eyebrow at her.

Fry pushed him back down in the chair and knelt between his legs and lent her elbows on his thighs and her hands on his abs. She leaned over his cock and kissed all over his chest and stomach, moving her way down over his thighs ignoring his cock altogether. She nipped at the skin around the base of his shaft, causing him to growl loudly. His hands were gripping her head, trying to get her where he wanted her.

She let him lift her head and she licked her lips, she curled her fingers around the thick shaft and running up and down the length of it, licking the top of his circumcised head. Riddick groaned even louder, his fingers tangled in her hair holding her head in place. Fry opened her mouth and took the head in, sucking gently before running her tongue around the head.

Fry toyed with his balls as she ran her tongue slowly down the underneath, feeling every throbbing vein and declining the urge to bite him there. Instead she ran her tongue as slowly as possible back up the shaft to his exposed head. Taking in as much as possible, Fry started to suck. She ran a finger under his balls to the soft bit of skin and raked her nail across it and felt his balls tighten in her hand.

Riddick pulled her away, if she carried on doing that he would cum in her mouth and he didn't want that now. Well, he'd be lying if he said that but he guessed she didn't want that tonight.

He pulled her upright and snapped his legs shut, lifting her over his legs and sitting her down on his thighs, feeling how wet she was against his skin. His fingers wormed their way between her lips and teased her clit, running two thick fingers down her wet slit and sliding them easily inside her. She moaned and he pulled them out, licking them clean and grinning at her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Riddick lifted her up slightly, lowering her onto his swollen head. She sank down slowly until she was fully mounted on him. Gripping her hips, he thrust deep into her from below. A few gentle thrusts and he had to move. He grabbed her butt and stood up, walking down the skiff with her wrapped around him, his cock still buried deep inside her.

Reaching the bunk, he gently lowered her down onto the bunk, only for his cock to slide out. Taking the opportunity, he spun her round on her side and lay behind her. He lifted her leg and curled round her body, easing himself back into her wet hole, but no gentle thrusts this time. He slammed hard into her, biting her shoulder as he did.

"Oh Fuck, Riddick….oh fuck, baby." She was screaming and he was shocked – she never screamed out that loud. His hand searched out her tiny swollen pink bud and circled it with a rough finger tip. His thick cock slid easily in and out of her, the tip banging her g-spot over and over until she was clenching rapidly around him.

"Baby, cum for me, let me fuck your pain away…" his voice was like air in her ear and she wasn't sure if he had really spoken or not. But either way, he fucked her hard and she could feel herself on the brink of cumming.

She felt his teeth sink into her neck and it was all she needed to tip her over the edge. "Oh…oh…fuck…fuck…oh…ohhh…" she was moaning through gritted teeth, her thigh clamped down on his and her pussy clamped down on his cock.

Thrusting into her up to the hilt, he let out a roar and shot his load deep inside her. His head buried deep in her hair and he stayed there, giving her gentle thrusts as his orgasm subsided. He came to a halt and stayed buried deep in her still spasming pussy, letting her squeeze every drop out of him.

Riddick made no effort to move, and Fry made no effort to move him. They fell asleep still coupled. Fry dreamt about her sister's battered body and Riddick dreamt about 'what if's'. What if it had been Fry left for dead, used and abused? What if she wasn't here right now with him? What if….


	15. Chapter 15

Day 15:-

**Day 15:-**

Riddick woke with a jolt. His eyes flicked open and he stared in front of him. His face was buried deep in Fry's hair and he had to untangle himself carefully so he didn't wake her.

He managed to slip out of bed without waking her, his head was full of the memory of Kyra's death at the hands of the Lord Marshal. The guilt he had felt at not being able to save her still burnt a hole in his heart. He stood looking down at Fry's still sleeping body and sighed silently before making his way nakedly to the control panel in the cockpit.

Sitting down, he punched a series of buttons and the on board computer came alive – he flicked it to silent mode and began typing in the names of the merc's. First, Peat. A list of stats came up and Riddick scanned down them.

Peat, Garrett. Age: 37.  
Residence: New Mecca.  
Family: none.  
Arrests: 15 this year.  
454 total.  
Associates: Haimes, Ethan.  
Cain, Ryan.  
Ship: The Ession 12.

Not much to go on, but better than nothing. He hoped for more from the next name he typed in but knew it would be similar – merc's didn't like to give too much away.

Haimes, Ethan. Age: 42.  
Residence: Helion Prime.  
Family: Wife, 1 child.  
Arrests: 20 this year.  
521 total.  
Associates: Cain, Ryan.  
Peat, Garrett.  
Ship: The Ession 12.

'Well, what d'ya know? A bargaining chip,' his mind tossed him a piece of bait. One more name…

Cain, Ryan. Age: 35.  
Residence: Helion Prime.  
Family: Ex-wife, 3 children.  
Wife, 1 child.  
Arrests: 22 this year.  
519 total.  
Associates: Haimes, Ethan.  
Peat, Garrett.  
Ship: The Ession 12.

'More bait,' he sneered to himself – wondering about his next move. At least shit stuck together, and these guys were about as shitty as they came. He didn't have much to go on, but at least he would be able to trace the ship when he got back to New Mecca. Out of curiosity, he pulled up his own file.

Riddick, Richard B. Age: Unknown, no known birth certificate. Approx: 38.  
Escaped convict. Murderer. Violent sociopath.  
Residence: Unknown.  
Family: none.  
Convictions: 1. Hubble Bay Penal Facility. (Esc.)  
2. Ribald S Correctional Institute. (Esc.)  
3. Tangiers Penal Colony. (Esc.)  
4. The Ursa Luna max-sec Prison (Esc.)  
5. Butcher Bay Correctional Facility. (Esc.)  
Associates: Unknown, believed to work alone.  
Ship: Unknown.  
Reward: 2 million credits.

Just the way he liked it, nothing to give him away. He sniggered softly in the darkness. 'Oh yeah,' he thought. 'I look so fucking mean now, sat here, buck naked! Trying to protect Fry the way I couldn't protect Kyra.' He ran his big hands over his smooth scalp and shook his head to try and clear away the memories. He punched in one more name.

Fry, Karen. Age: 35.  
Escaped convict. Murderer.  
Residence: Unknown. Poss: Helion Prime  
Family: none.  
Convictions: 1. Ursa Minor Correctional Facility for Women (Time Served)  
2. Hubble Bay Women's Penitentiary (Esc.)  
Associates: Unknown.  
Ship: Unknown.  
Reward: 1/4 million credits.

Nothing other than he expected for Fry, he knew all about her – well, hell, he thought he did! Until tonight.

He heard her moving and looked back at her, but she was just turning around and settling back down. He switched the console off and thought about what he was going to do. They would carry on back to New Mecca – he had plenty of contacts there who could help him track the merc's down. He could put a plan together from there.

Right now, he was cold and wanted to get back to bed. He knew he wouldn't sleep but he just wanted to rest and curl around Fry and hold her close. He had had crap to deal with but he had never had to identify his sister's body – FUCK!! He didn't even know if he had a sister or any family at all.

He stood up and walked back down to the bunk, his bare feet padded along the cold metal floor. He lifted the blankets and crawled back under. "You done now Riddick?" her voice whispered out in the dark.

"Yes, all done. Go back to sleep, babe," he whispered back, pulling himself close into her back.

She wriggled in his arms and turned around to face him. "What were you doing?"

"Just checking the co-ordinates were correct." He lied very well.

"Ok," he lied very badly, but she was going to let it slide tonight. She stroked his chest and he responded by curving his hands around her waist. Fry lips hungrily found his, her tongue slipping between his full lips and running it along his lips before tangling it with his.

Fry shuffled closer still to Riddick and wrapped her leg over his. She felt him groan softly into her mouth as she kissed him. Riddick's clutched her butt cheeks and he thrust his hardening cock against her belly. His kisses became more feverish as she moved her hands all over his body. Her fingertips bristled like an electric current over his skin.

She was kneading his ass cheeks, thrusting her pelvis into his. He responded by pushing her on her back and smoothly sliding between her legs. Nipping her skin, he made his way down to her breasts. He bit her hard little nipples and she jutted her chest up to him, pushing herself deeper into his mouth.

He bit the soft skin around her breast, leaving little marks but not enough to leave her raw. Riddick worked his way down over her stomach, nipping and then kissing her soft skin, blowing cold air on her. He pushed her thighs apart and bit along the insides of her thighs working his way up to the soft center.

Riddick reached the red curls and groaned into her, he pulled her folds apart with his thumbs and just stared at her, marveling at her beauty. His lifestyle hadn't allowed him much intimacy with women – only ones of a questionable manner and that wasn't very often.

His tongue flicked over her clit, and he watched it clench. He wanted to taste her so bad, to drink her up, and to smell her so deeply he never forgot what she smelt like. He ran his tongue along the length of her pink, wet slit, slipping his tongue deep inside her. Tasting the honeyed contents.

"Riddick, oh fuck…oh fuck…" her back arched as he plunged two fingers deep inside her and began thrusting them in and out of her. Her heels dug into the bunk and her hips rose up off it as she squirmed on his fingers. Riddick placed a hand flat on her belly and pushed her back down onto the bed, making her ride out her orgasm. Her muscles gripped his fingers tightly and he grinned into the dark, he loved watching her cum in the fuchsia tinted night.

He pulled his fingers out of her with a wet squelching sound and she gave a little giggle. He smirked at her and pulled her legs up against his chest and bought her up to his pelvis, sinking deep into her and holding her legs tight against her chest. He gave her a few gentle thrusts before he started plunging into her, hard and fast.

Fry was clutching handfuls of blanket on the bunk as he fucked her fast. Riddick positioned himself so he could watch himself sliding in and out of her, his cock seemed to glisten and glimmer with her juices in his pinky-toned haze. Fry saw him watching and gave him a playful kick.

"Bad Fry," he grabbed her legs and pushed them down the sides of him and lunged forward on top of her , slamming harder and even deeper into her. She grinned up at him and he smashed his face into hers, kissing her with such a force he split her lip. She tasted blood and smiled at him.

"Oh…god! Oh…god! Oh…god!" she was saying over and over, as he slammed into her, pounding her tiny body beneath him. Her orgasm was mounting with lightening speed and she thrust her hips up to meet his, grinding her clit on his pubic bone. "Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck!" She began clenching his cock deep inside; he groaned and growled into her ear before sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

"Oh fuck…Riddick! Fuck…oh fuck…fuck!!" she came so hard it took Riddick by surprise and he shot his hot sticky cum deep inside her pussy, managing to just stop himself from collapsing on top of her by rolling quickly off her and to her side.

"Fuck Fry, sorry, babe. I didn't mean to…sorry…" his voice whispered close to her ear, his hot breath just brushed the very tip of it and she shivered. He put his hand on her stomach, just letting it rest there as she breathed. They both watched his hand rise and fall with every breath.

She laughed. "First, I thought I'd never hear you beg me to fuck you, but you did. Then I thought I'd never hear you say 'I love you' but you did. And now you say sorry. Goddamn, what next?" She turned to look at him and he wore a sad expression on his face.

"Are you laughing at me?" he muttered, it came out more like a growl.

"Umm….yes…." she burst out laughing.

Riddick jumped off the bed and lifted her over his shoulder and marched down to the shower. He turned the water on cold and stood her under it, grinning maliciously at her. He cocked his head, raised his eyebrow at her and said, "Who's laughing now?" He shook his head and turned to walk away. He laughed, "Bad Fry!"

"Bastard!" she shouted after him. He stopped and turned back to watch her. "Get back here now!" Riddick walked back to her. Fry reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him under the water. He banged the hot water switch and kissed her, sliding his arms round her waist.

They washed quickly, before Riddick left her dressing to get some breakfast. "Don't even think about eggs this morning, Riddick!"

'Damn, how the fuck did she know?' He grinned and put some coffee on.


	16. Chapter 16

Day 15:-

**Day 15:- ****  
****Part 2:-**

He made some coffee, and turned his attention to food. His stomach growled and he growled back at it. Fry heard him as she got dressed and pulled a face, 'what the hell is he growling at now?' she wondered, as she wandered into the tiny kitchen part of the skiff.

Riddick spun round to see her, 'fuck, why can't she put some clothes on? She knows what she does to me when she is wearing next to nothing.' He smirked at her, his intentions written all over his face.

"Fuck Riddick, we only just fucked already. Not again, let me eat first, ok?" she mock-scolded him. She sat on a chair and watched him cut up fruit for her and then he reached for the small refrigeration unit. "NO!!" she shouted. "You are not making eggy anything today!"

Riddick turned slightly and grinned at her over his shoulder, his face full of pure mischief. He reached inside and pulled out meat, slapping it down on the counter. Riddick watched her pull a face as she asked what kind of meat it was and countered before he could answer, "Do I even want to know what it is?"

"Are ya gonna eat it?" he asked her.

"Nope!" she watched him get out a pan to cook it.

"Then it doesn't matter, does it?" he laughed and started cooking it. Fry pulled a face at him and he passed her a mug of coffee. He turned away from her, before he asked, "Are you gonna get dressed?"

"Why, does it bother you, babe?" she thrust her tiny body at him and he grabbed her around the waist.

"You know it does," he thrust his semi-hard cock into her and growled, snapping his teeth at her. She snapped back, baring her teeth. Riddick wrapped his arms over hers with her back to him, her wet hair dripped down his chest and he nuzzled into her hair. "You know it drives me insane."

"What drives you insane?" she was teasing him. He wanted to just throw her down and fuck her senseless, but he played along.

He tugged at her nipples through her t-shirt and said, "These, sticking out in my face, tempting me all the time."

"What else?" she wriggled in his arms but not to get free, but to rub herself along the length of his now rock hard cock.

"Fuck, woman, stop it! You are pushing me too far now," he growled, nipping her shoulder lightly. He released his grip on her and ran his hands down her sides until her met the waistband of her panties and he slipped his fingertips under the elastic, and felt her skin contract on contact.

Fry could feel his hot breath on her skin, and felt her self getting more aroused with every breath. She wriggled her self back on him, feeling how hard he was against her ass. They were like a couple of kids who couldn't keep their hands off each other.

The smell of burning meat bought both back from their senses. Riddick pulled the pan away from the heat and returned to Fry. He pulled her back into him; his cock throbbed and ached to fill her again. Riddick yanked her vest off over her head and threw it on the floor, grabbing her tits roughly and squeezing hard enough to get a little yelp out of her.

Riddick spun her round to face him, kissing her so hard she saw stars. Fry's hands were all over his bare chest, working their way down to his pants and unbuttoning them quickly. She bent down to push them to the floor and came eye to eye with his magnificent erection. This was too good an opportunity to miss and she licked her lips hungrily.

She held his cock at the base and licked around the rim, tasting the saltiness of the drop of pre-cum that sat on the tip. Fry ran her tongue down the underneath of his shaft to the base before running it slowly back up. She opened her mouth wide and took in as much as possible, impossible to take it all without gagging.

Riddick groaned and moaned as she expertly sucked his cock. Fry's hand worked the shaft as she sucked, while her other toyed with his balls, giving them playful little tugs and squeezes. Her mouth felt so good and he tried to make himself not enjoy it so much, last time he came in her mouth she had nearly choked with shock and this he didn't want to stop. His hands gripped her head, pushing her deeper on to his cock, pushing more of his thick length into her warm wet mouth.

Fry sucked him until she felt his balls start to tighten in her hand. She pulled her head away from his and he groaned reluctantly, but if she had carried on any longer he would have cum. He pulled back up and kissed her, pushing his tongue into that same warm wet place his cock had just been.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her self round him and he staggered backwards trying to find somewhere quick for them to sit down. Riddick stumbled over the chair Fry had just been sat on and he sat them both down. Fry ground herself down hard onto his cock and he could feel the heat emanating from her pussy and he could have bet a hundred credits she was soaking wet.

Riddick wrapped his huge hands round her head and held her to him as he kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth and dancing hard with hers. He yelped into her mouth when she pinched his nipples hard. "Ouch!" His eyes glowed in the dark and a flicker of something ran over them. He grinned at her and then his face fell as she jumped off his lap and ran down the back of the skiff.

"What the fuck?..." he shouted after her.

"You want it Big Boy, you're gonna have to come and get it!" She shouted.

Standing up, Riddick raised both eyebrows and grinned into the black. He looked down at his cock and gave a deep growling laugh and then took off down the skiff after her. He had an idea where she was and made for the unused cryo sleep chamber. She hated that place and would only use it when absolutely necessary, but damn she loved to fuck in there – he had no idea why!!

As he entered the chamber he saw her sat on the bench, playing with her nipples, tugging at them. "Need help?" he said when he saw her.

"Well, I was beginning to think you'd never get here," she said back.

"Do you know how hard it is to walk with one of these things?" he indicated his huge erection.

"Need help with that?" she teased him.

Riddick flew at her, landing on his knees in front of her. He tugged her panties down and inhaled her musky aroma before pushing her legs as far apart as they would go so he could fit between them. Using his thumbs, he pulled her lips apart and sighed, his cool breath fluttered over her wet pussy. He pushed the hood back from over her pink clit and licked the swollen bud. Her pussy contracted as he did and he smiled into her pinkness.

He bit the nub gently, flicking his tongue over it as he held it between his teeth. He pushed a finger deep inside her honeyed centre and she was even wetter than he had thought she'd be. He squeezed another finger in and bent them, searching for her g-spot and knowing he'd found it when she ground herself against his hand. He plunged his fingers in and out of her tight hole over and over until all he could hear was Fry panting rapidly.

Fry's pussy was tightening around his fingers, he rubbed her g-spot harder and he felt her cum. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh oh oh oh God, fuck!" Fry pulled her nipples hard as she came; her hands held her tits as he kissed up over her belly and up the small ravine between them, moving her hands out of the way and one hand covered one breast and his mouth covered the nipple of the other.

Riddick felt the sensitive head of his cock nudge her leg and he shuddered, aching to be in her but wanting to draw it out as long as possible. Fry's hand reached down between her legs and she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and slowly ran her hand up and down the length.

Riddick pulled away from her nipple and looked down at her, her eyes glinted with the same fire as his did. "Turn around baby, get on your knees for me." Fry nodded and did as he bid her, wiggling her ass at him as she did. "Spread your legs baby; let me see what you got." Fry spread her legs for him, displayed her self to him. She heard him exhale as he sat back on his ankles to get a better look from behind.

Gripping his cock, he spread her lips wide and eased himself forward, pushing into her with one smooth thrust. He leaned forward over her body and grabbed her tits with both hands and began to fuck her with pernicious ferocity. His animal side struggled for release as he fucked her. He pulled back, his hands still gripped her and she had to go with him, her back arched and her pussy tightened around him.

Fry slid her hand down over her belly and circled her clit, she ached to cum hard. He fucked her from beneath, the angle of his cock inside her hit her g-spot hard with every thrust. She felt her body begin to orgasm and drove her body harder down on to his.

Riddick felt her; her whole body was spasming against his, on his. He held her tight and fucked her as hard as he could. "Cum baby, cum hard." His voice seemed to echo in her head. "I want to feel you cum, I want to feel it."

"Oh fuck, I'm cuming now, I'm cuming!" she shouted, her echo bounced around the room. "Oh fuck, Riddick! Harder, fuck me harder, now!"

He leaned them both forward and slammed into her hard enough to make her cum, and he kept thrusting hard into her, her pussy clamped on him, holding him right where he was until her orgasm subsided, which seemed to take ages. His cock twitched inside her and he shot his hot sticky cum deep inside her, he growled and thrust and spurted again. "Fuck, Fry." He howled, his voice boomed in her ear and echoed all around the small metal enclosed room

Riddick held her with one arm around her waist and one arm holding him up from collapsing on top of her.

They both panted, completely out of breath and exhausted. "Fuck, I am starving!" he said as he pulled his cock out of her with a wet schlepping sound. He sat back on his hunches and admired his handiwork running out of her and down her thighs. "Hummm, nice!" he kissed her back and reached for her panties and wiped her thighs.

"Nice view?" she wiggled her ass at him.

"Yeah, the view is good from here; now stop wiggling your ass at me unless you want more of the same." He slapped her lovingly on her ass and stood up, he held his hand out to her and she stood up. He walked back down the skiff to where their clothes lay in a heap. He dressed while Fry went for clean undies. His 'steak' was not quite ruined and he put it back on to cook. A good fuck, followed by good food, all he needed now was a good kill and he'd be in his own little heaven.


	17. Chapter 17

Day 16:-

**Day 16:-**

They ate their steaks and talked over a beer that Riddick had bought aboard. Fry asked him what he had been looking at on the control panel and Riddick admitted he had been checking out the names she had given him.

He popped another beer and passed it her, Fry took it even though the first one had made her feel sleepy. Riddick watched her eyes get heavy.

Riddick pulled her into his lap, stroking her inner thigh as he checked the Autopilot details and satisfied every thing was ok, he went to get up. It was then he realized Fry was asleep. He carefully picked her up and carried her to the bunk and laid her down. Riddick watched her find a comfortable sleeping position and then he undressed and slid in behind her.

He curled his big frame around her tiny frame and wrapped a huge arm around her middle. He buried his face in Fry's hair and closed his eyes. He dreamt of killing and of fucking, both turned him on.

Riddick woke up as hard as a rock and needed some relief; he turned over to Fry and reached out for her. His arm swept over the cold sheet and he opened one eye. No Fry!

Riddick jumped out of the bunk. "Fuck!" he muttered. He was in the mood for fucking and she wasn't in bed where she should have been. He was as mad as hell; he hated it when she wasn't there when he wanted her. Now he was gonna make her pay, "Bitch!"

Riddick walked naked to the shower cubicle tucked away in the furthest corner of the skiff, yep, she was definitely there. He cocked his head to one side, liquid-silver eyes flashed angrily as he heard the water running. His anger burned brightly inside of him and his eyes shone with as flash of red. He slammed the light switch plunging the room into pitch black.

He advanced on the shower, watching her outline through the thin fabric of the shower curtain. "Riddick? What the fuck did you switch the light off for? I can't see! Put it on dim, please." Her tone was light hearted – joking even.

'I'll soon change that,' he smirked. His cock was already hard and thoughts raged through his head that he was finding hard to control. He needed to inflict control, to let her know he owned her, she was his and only his.

Fry knew that if Riddick wanted to come in the shower, there would be no stopping him. If only she had forewarning this time, perhaps she could have got away. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was watching her through the curtain. "Riddick?" she called out, but there was no answer.

Riddick pulled the shower curtain back, almost pulling it down. He watched her as she jumped, and saw her face register shock. It sent a thrill down to his cock; it seemed to surge and throb with want. Seeing her scared made him want her more.

"No, Riddick! Please, not now!" She had seen his huge cock, it looked bigger than ever and it seemed to be pulsating. Her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness and she could make out his face and it was the look on his face that scared her. His eyes were almost black and shone like pools of ink.

Fry tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm with one hand, pulling her roughly back into the shower cubicle. He pushed her backwards and she slammed into the cold, steel skiff wall. Her head smacked against the shower bar and the shower head fell down, spraying water up into the air.

She tried to bend down to pick it up but he wrapped one very large hand around her neck and lifted her up, her feet almost leaving the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she stared at him with panic rising in her chest.

"What the fuck did I tell you about leaving the bed before me?" He snarled at her, his face only inches away from hers. His breath sailed across her face and for a brief moment she thought he was playing with her. Till she saw the red flash across his eyes. She knew then that struggling would only end in pain – for her.

"I…I…only…wanted…a shower," the words didn't come easy, his hand tightened around her neck, she felt her throat closing and gasped, trying to suck air in. Her small hands clutched at his, trying to pry them away, her nails scratched his skin and left red welts.

"You shower when I say, not when you feel like it." She felt spit hit her face and felt fear and panic rise up from her, along with the feeling that she was going to be sick. He cocked his head and sniffed the air, grinning evilly at her.

Riddick's cock throbbed, hurt even. He needed to release this feeling, before it took over completely and then there would be no going back. For either of them! Some part of Riddick felt guilt for what he was about to do to the woman he loved more than life itself. But a bigger part of him desired this, and drove him on.

"Riddick, please, don't! Please!" she begged, hoping some part of him could still hear her. "Please you don't have to do this. Riddick!"

Fry realized it was too late, the beast had control.

Riddick dragged her out of the shower and back to the bunk, her naked body dripped water all over the place. He pushed her forwards over the bed and pushed her legs roughly apart. He forced his fingers into her, not caring whether he was wet or not. He fucked her hard, ramming into her. The muscles on his thick arms knotted and she yelped from the intrusion.

Fry winced, feeling his thick fingers abuse her. He fucked her with them, hurting her sensitive skin. Tears ran from the corners of her eyes and ran down her face, dropping silently onto the bunk.

Riddick pulled his fingers out and put them up to his nose. He loved the smell of fear! Especially Fry's fear – so much sweeter because she didn't fear much. He licked them slowly, savouring the taste.

Riddick flipped her over onto her stomach and held her back down with one hand and pulled her ass up with the other. He held his cock and quickly rammed it into her, all the way up to the hilt. He knew full well it was too much for her, but he didn't care. Satiating the beast was all that mattered.

Fry knew even begging wouldn't help now; he was too far under the control of the beast. All she could do was ride it out. She hoped it would be over quickly. She prayed to a God she didn't believe in that it would be over quickly.

Riddick fucked her for all he was worth, slamming his meat into her over and over again. Tearing up her tender flesh. The grin on his face said it all. She couldn't see it but she knew it was there. His hand reached out and grabbed a handful of her long hair and he pulled her head back.

Fry screamed and he thrust harder, slamming so hard she thought she would bleed and knew she probably would.

Riddick pulled her hair again, yanking her head so far back her neck hurt. She screamed again and the beast was released. Spilling into her with hot stickiness that made her gag.

Riddick howled, a huge guttural roar that came from deep within the beast. He quickly withdrew from her and lay down on the bed, ignoring her as if she'd never been there.

Fry watched him lie on his side and curl up in the foetal position. She knew from past experience that he would sleep for 24 hours and when he woke up; he would not remember a thing. And she wouldn't tell him.

When she was sure he was completely asleep, she tiptoed back to the shower and stepped under the hot water. She washed the blood away from between her legs and slumped to the floor, crying. Her small body shook with her sobs.

She loved him so much. But this hurt so much. She was glad it didn't happen often, this had been the third time in nine months. She finished showering and wrapped herself in a towel and crept back to the bunk.

Fry climbed in next to Riddick, her body curled around his. Her arm around his waist. She closed her eyes. But she didn't sleep. She cried silently, her tears falling on the pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

Day 17:-

**Day 17:-**

Fry woke up, her arms still wrapped around his middle. She eased away from him and made her way to the bathroom. She ached between her legs, but thank god, being Furyian, she recovered quickly – still, she had all day to think about it. She found some clean clothes and got changed.

Fry made her way to the tiny kitchen and made herself a coffee and sat with her hands wrapped around it for warmth and thought about Riddick. Right now, she wanted to kick his ass but that was physically impossible, so she tried to think of another way. He had wised up to her previous attempt to sedate him so that was out. She racked her brain for ideas – but the thing was, she didn't know how far to push him. He was stronger than her for sure, so anything she inflicted on him he would maybe, get her back for.

Then there was the added fact that he didn't actually know he was actually hurting her, when the beast took over he actually had no idea what was happening – if he did, she wouldn't have stuck around so long. Even so, he needed to be taught a lesson.

She busied herself doing stuff around the skiff while Riddick was still out of it. Every now and again she would check on him and see that he was still sleeping. She cleaned, ate, drank coffee and read some book she had forgotten about - mainly about S&M, not really her thing but she got some good ideas from it.

After a couple of hours dozing in the chair she heard Riddick starting to stir – go time. She heard him get up and head to the john, followed by the sound of him taking a long piss and sighing deeply – just as if nothing had happened. He walked through to the tiny kitchen, his big frame almost filled it alone and he saw Fry sat on a chair at the table. He was butt naked and she had all on concentrating on the task at hand, but the sight of his naked body distracted her.

"Hey baby, whatcha doin'?" he asked her. "Fuck! I must have been asleep for hours." He went to the small refrigeration unit and got out a carton of juice and drank it straight from the box. He noticed her watching him, her eyes narrowed. "What? You don't like this juice."

"Nothing Riddick," she made to move from the chair and he looked at her and for a fleeting moment she wondered if he was going to repeat the episode. His eyes flashed red for a second and she felt fear and panic rise in her stomach.

Riddick sniffed into the air, and turned to look at her, his face was full of questions. "Why are you afraid Fry? Did something happen while I was asleep?"

Fry looked away, afraid that he would see inside her and know.

"What happened Fry?" he demanded of her. "Tell me."

He had no idea at all. Which was half of why she found it hard to blame him for what he had done to her. The only way was to tell him, ask him if he knew why. This was so hard for her, she was not a talker. "Put some clothes on Riddick and then I will talk to you."

"Put some clothes on? I think that is the first time I have ever heard you say that!" he gave her a killer grin and she nearly crumbled. He looked down at his body and back up at her face, "you really mean it, huh?"

She nodded and he went through to the bedroom to put something on. She followed him and watched him pull out some fresh combats and pull them up over his legs and let them hang on his hips, leaving them unfastened – damn, this was going to be hard. Why did he have to be so fucking gorgeous, if she could just hate him for a bit, everything would be ok? There was no hating Riddick; one look at him could melt her.

"So tell me what is wrong," he indicated his pants. The skiff was in semi-darkness and they were both without their goggles. She sat on the edge of the bunk and bit her bottom lip, her brow furrowed and she started to talk.

"Riddick? Do you remember what happened 24 hours ago?" He stood in front of her, pants hanging off his hips. Riddick hitched his pants and squatted down before her, placing his hands on her knees.

"Yes, you fell asleep and I carried you to bed. When I woke up you were out here just now," his preternatural eyes gleamed at her in the semi-darkness and he could see it was the wrong answer. "Ok, you tell me what happened. Cos I'm betting I'll never get it right."

"No, Riddick, you will never get this right. We slept about eight hours or so when I woke, you were still asleep so I left you in the bunk and went for a shower," she stopped talking. Her liquid-silver orbs met his and he saw tears glinting in the corners.

"And…" his voice was so quiet that she almost wasn't sure whether she had heard him or not. His eyes told her he had spoken. She carried on.

"You came in and well, you banged me into the shower wall and dragged me over to the bunk and…you wouldn't stop…I told you to stop…" with each word her voice got quieter. With everything she had, she pushed his hands off her and stood up. "You fuckin' raped me, bastard!" She was shouting.

Riddick fell back on his ass and looked up at her, if she hadn't looked scared and angry, he would have sworn she was playing one of her kinky games again.

Fry caught him unguarded and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him further back onto the floor. He wrapped one huge hand around her ankle and stopped her from repeating it. "I would not…I could not…no…"

Fry narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at him and spat, "yes, yes you did! You fucked me so hard I bled. Want to see? Want proof of what you did?"

She saw the shock register on his face. She stamped her foot back down into his belly, wanting to hurt him as much as he hurt her. She knew she could never physically hurt him as much as he could her.

"No!" he tried to stand up but she wouldn't move, her foot on his stomach stayed where it was and he could see how angry and hurt she was. He shook his head, "no Fry. I wouldn't. I would not do that to you. I couldn't hurt you."

Fry pulled her foot away, "you did it before. What makes you think you haven't done it many times before you even knew me?"

"Before?" He pulled himself up to a sitting position, his eyes never left hers. "Fuck Fry! Never not before!"

She screamed at him, "BEFORE!!" Her eyes were wild, her fists clenched by her sides and she was breathing deeply to try and calm herself down. "Twice before this time. You hurt me badly, Riddick. You made me bleed. I…I…"

He stood up and reached out for her, but she stayed out of arms length, eluding his grasp. His voice was quiet and steady when he spoke, "twice? I don't believe it. Fry? Fry? I would never hurt you, never. Not knowingly."

"That's it though Riddick, you don't know!" His head was hung as she thumped him in the chest, her fists rained down on him and normally he would have stopped her, "how could you? Fucking how could you?"

Riddick grabbed her wrists and stopped her from hitting him any more (not because she was hurting him but more because she was likely to hurt herself). She wrenched herself free and sat back down on the bunk – her eyes sparked white with anger and frustration. You could cut the tension with a shiv.

She could see in Riddick's down-turned face, the shame he felt, also anger, pain and something else – something she couldn't put her finger on. He turned away from her and she could smell anger and panic building up in him, tangibly so. Riddick walked down the skiff and away from her. Fry stayed on the bunk and sighed.

Loud banging came from the cryo sleep chamber and she jumped. She ran down and found him slumped on the floor, his knuckles bleeding and raw and dents in the metal wall all around. She crouched beside him and touched him on the shoulder and he looked up, his eyes wet with un-cried tears.

"I would never…I mean…I wouldn't…you know…" he blinked at her, their eyes shone in the pitch black but they could see each other perfectly clear.

"If it ever happens again, don't go to sleep – you will never wake up again," her voice was hushed but he knew she meant every word she said. He hung his head again and she tilted it up to hers, kissing him gently on the forehead. He felt something sharp touch his neck and he craned to see the shiv she had pointed at his neck, the tip just protruded into his skin and he felt a trickle of warm blood run down his neck. "I mean it Riddick, just once more and…you find out what makes you do this and stop it. I do not want to have to shiv you in the night coz I kinda like havin you around."

She stood up and pulled at his hand and he stood, one hand in hers and the other wiped the trickle of blood from his neck. Fry pulled him back to the bunk, she had decided she was gonna play with his guilt a little, get him back a little.

Fry pushed him back on the bunk and slapped his face hard. He reached a hand out to grab her but she pushed it away and he didn't push it. She pushed his body back onto the bunk and climbed over him, straddling his hips. She pulled the shiv out from behind her back and put it beside her on the bunk, making sure Riddick saw it was close by.

Pulling her vest over her head she leaned over him, making sure her breasts grazed his chest just very slightly. Riddick reached up with his hands but she used her arms to block him. He gave her a slightly frustrated look. But Fry ignored it and carried on. She pushed his hands up above his head and made sure he knew to leave them there.

Hutching back along the length of his legs, she poked his belly for him to lift his hips for her to pull his pants down and off his legs, exposing his stiffening member to the cool air. She wrapped her hands around it and stroked it gently, sliding her hands up towards the engorged tip and slowly back down to the base of his thick shaft.

She felt her shorts dampening and eased of his body just enough to pull them off and return to his body. She moved herself over his legs and returned to tormenting his throbbing cock. Riddick reached out touch her and she picked up the shiv as quick as lightening. "I told you, no touching. Move again and you will feel this," she inducated the shiv.

Riddick frowned, the veins in his forehead popped up and she could see he was frustrated. Fry placed the shiv beside her again and moved her hands up over her body until she got to her breasts and she tugged and teased her nipples until they were as hard as they could ever be. She watched Riddick bite his bottom lip and she wanted to give in and kiss him, but that wasn't the game plan now.

She let one of her hands slide down her body and between her legs. She eased her fingers between her wet folds and sought out her clit, circling it slowly as she began to rub her self along the length of his shaft. Riddick watched, groaning, he wanted to touch so bad he ached.

Riddick watched her as she plunged her fingers deep inside herself, he could feel her wetness against his skin and he could smell her sex, inhaling deeply. He wanted her so bad, to touch her but he knew she wouldn't hesitate to use the shiv he had made her so long ago on him. He lay back and watched her.

Fry could feel herself wanting to cum, and what better way to show him she wouldn't be fucked with, she pulled her fingers out and held them to his lips. As soon as she saw his tongue slide out, she pulled them away and sucked them clean. His eyes widened as he watched.

Easing herself up, she took his shaft in her hand and lowered her self slowly onto his swollen purple circumcised head. He groaned loudly, thanking whatever God was listening that he finally touching her in some way. He felt her rock backwards and forwards along his thick cock, her inner walls tightened around him, clenching him and gripping him tight.

Fry could feel her orgasm coming and she urged it on, sucking her finger and rubbing her clit in a rhythmic movement until she felt her insides quiver and tighten. She kept riding him as she came; her orgasm took over her body.

Her juices flowed from her and he could smell them, he thought for a second about grabbing her and flipping her over and fucking her hard but he daren't – this, he realised, was Fry re-claiming what was hers. He kept his hands out of the way and watched her cum as she rode him. He felt her cum and knew he wouldn't be long – if she would just keep going, just a little longer.

Fry waited until the peak of her orgasm passed and climbed off him and in one fluid motion, knelt beside him on the bunk. She watched him closely.

Riddick lay there, he knew he that coming. "I deserved that, didn't I?" he asked, quietly.

"Go to sleep, Big Guy. We start fresh over in the morning," she lay on her side and waited for him to move. Riddick tuned over onto his side, his cock ached and part of him wanted to finish him self off. Instead he drew closer to her warm body and tentatively put an arm over her waist. Fry shuffled back into him, letting the warmth of his body meet hers. She put her tiny hand over his and held on tightly to it. He snuggled in to her hair and breathed in her scent – no more anger or hatred. He felt his body relax. Riddick had expected worse from the little spitfire.


	19. Chapter 19

Day 18:-

**Day 18:-**

Riddick didn't sleep much all night; his mind was a whirl of shit. He thought about all Fry had said and he was not happy at all. The though of hurting her was more than he could stand – he was not a 'new' guy or anything, not into flowers and shit and romance was not a word made for Riddick. He wondered if many things had actually been left out of him.

His mind was rolling as he drifted off to sleep, his dreams were wild and unforgiving and he felt as if he were re-living every moment of Fry's pain. He could feel every moment of pain she had felt. Riddick woke with a jolt and let out a mixture of a groan and a sigh. He looked at Fry, who was still curled into him and he tried to ease himself away from her but she opened her eyes and looked sleepily at him.

"Can't sleep, huh?" she whispered. Riddick shook his head and closed his eyes, looking at her was too hard. Fry pulled his arm back round her and snuggled back into his warm body, her lips pressed into his chest and her breath was hot on his skin.

Riddick against all his wishes, found himself getting aroused. He tried to think of other things, to think about something other than Fry's nearly naked body next to his.

Fry felt his cock grow against her belly and she instinctively reached out towards it. No matter how bad she felt about what had happened, she needed him, needed his body, and needed the way he made her feel. She wrapped her hand around his thick length and slowly stroked it, feeling it harden completely.

Riddick tried to pull away from her touch; he didn't want to do this. His hand curled around her wrist and he pulled her hand away, "No! Don't do this!" But she pulled her hand away and put it back around his cock. "Fry!" his voice was a growl.

"No Riddick, I want this…I want to make things right…back the way they should be…" she was gently stroking him again.

Her hand felt so good wrapped around him, sliding up and down his length. His breathing hastened and he felt himself relax into her touch. He let his hand tentatively explore her body, as if learning about her all over anew. She didn't push him away so he carried on, although nervously. His hand slid over the curve of her side and down over her hip, and then around to cup her butt – giving it a gentle squeeze. Her body always felt so good, but tonight it felt even sweeter because by rights he shouldn't be touching her at all.

Riddick ran his rough, calloused hand back up her body, letting it slip under her vest and over her bare skin. She felt so soft and smooth. His hand slid up to her tiny breast and he ran his palm over her nipple. She sucked in her breath and let it out with a sigh.

As if reading his mind, she pulled away and knelt up, pulling her vest over her head and wriggled out of her shorts, throwing them both to the skiff floor. Riddick knelt behind her, his knees either side of her. He leant in close to her body and slid his hands around her waist and gently bit along her shoulder up to her neck.

Fry placed her hands on his thighs and leant back into his chest, and watched his hands cup her tiny breasts in his huge hands, rolling her stiff little peaks between his thumbs and forefingers. His lips kissed across her shoulders from one side to the other, nipping the skin gently as he went. He knew she liked being bitten and he really wanted to please her.

Riddick let his hand drop gently between her thighs and to the triangle of red curls. He could feel the warmth radiate out from her and he could feel her dampness as he eased one thick finger between her moist folds. He found the swollen nub of her clit and ran his finger tip over it and felt her pussy contract. He massaged it until he felt her body undulating against his and he slipped his finger between her lips.

Fry sighed as his finger parted her sex and dipped into her sweet wet flesh. One thick digit slipped into her warmth and she already felt full from it. He thrust into her gently, not wanting anything to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. Riddick could feel her gyrating on his hand and he eased another finger inside – stretching her to her limits. She gasped loudly and he began thrusting faster into her tight wet hole. His other hand came down and found her clit and teased it gently as his fingers slipped in and out of her easily.

She could feel her orgasm building, slowly, and it felt like a fire burning inside her belly. It seemed to radiate out of her. She could feel the heat of his solid cock against her back and she came, both his hands working her at the same time.

Riddick felt her body shake as she came, her inner walls tightened around his fingers, squeezing them tight. He waited until she stopped shaking and gently pulled his fingers out of her.

Riddick pulled her face round to kiss and found her lips very accommodating. He ran his tongue tenderly over her bottom lip before sucking it and nibbling it. Fry reached behind him and hips and butt as he kissed her. His kisses ran down her neck and over her shoulders, kissing the red marks that remained there from before.

Riddick's hands moved to her hips and he eased her upper body forwards, kissing down her back as he went. His cock was aching to be inside her, to feel her silky smooth skin wrapped around him as he slid in and out of her. Fry leaned forward enough for her butt to be up in the air. Riddick sat back to admire the view.

He moved between her legs and ran his hands over her smooth butt, loving the feel of her skin and the sight of her glistening wet pussy, he growled at it and took his iron rod in his hand and eased the swollen head between her moist lips and pushing in. With every thrust he buried himself a little deeper inside her, until he was up to the thick hilt.

Fry wriggled back on him, pushing herself back onto him, impatiently. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. She felt his hands tighten their grip on her hips and hold her steady. Riddick didn't want to rush this, he wanted to take his time and let her savour every moment.

His low whispering growl came over her shoulder, "there's no rush baby, no rush at all." And with that, he began to slowly thrust into her soft pink depths. Riddick loved how she felt inside, like smooth sensuous silk wrapped around his manhood. It felt like he was thrusting into liquid, the sensation was almost overwhelming but he managed to keep to a steady pace.

Riddick leaned forward over her body and placed one hand on the bed beside her and reached around her body with the other, first squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple hard – just to get a little moan out of her and then sliding his hand down over her belly and between her legs.

His fingertip felt hot on her clit as he massaged it in a smooth circular movement, her muscles convulsed under his touch and he knew she was on her way to cumming. Riddick pounded her pussy harder, but kept to his steady pace, knowing if he sped up he would cum before her.

He noticed her breathing harder, panting and he elicited little moans out of her as she got near the nirvana of her orgasm. Riddick was getting to the point where he couldn't hold back and he started to pound her harder and faster. Fry's pussy was tightening around him, squeezing and contracting hard on his iron like-shaft.

"Mmm….oh god, yes…mmm…oh yes Riddick…I'm cumming baby…mmm…" Fry moaned softly. Her back arched downwards and she flicked her hair over her back as she came. Her pussy squeezed so hard that for a moment he was unable to move.

As soon as she relaxed, he resumed his fucking pace – his own end was close. Riddick felt his balls tighten and rise up. He slid his hands back to hips and fucked hard, needing the sweet release her body gave him. Riddick watched his glistening cock pistoning in and out of her body and groaned.

"Oh fuck, baby, I'm gonna…huh…ha…ahhh…oh fuck Fry…fuck!" His hot seed spurted deep inside her, hitting her cervix and flooding her tight hole. Riddick leaned over her back, one hand on the bunk and the other, moved her hair away from her neck. He inhaled her sweet arousal and she felt his warm breath exhale against her skin.

Riddick leaned back and slowly pulled out of her, watching his wet cock emerge alighted his senses – he could smell both their scents on him and he smiled into the darkness. He eased off the bed and went to the small shower room and got a cloth and came back to Fry. She had rolled onto her back and he parted her legs and knelt between them.

Taking the cloth, he tenderly began to wipe her clean of their combined cum running out of her body. Fry watched him through her pink-tinted vision and gave him a slight smile.

Riddick saw her smile and beamed back at her, a big toothy grin that split his face. He took the cloth back to the shower and cleaned himself up before returning back to Fry. She was sat up, her knees drawn up under her chin and her arms wrapped around them. Her long hair was splayed over her shoulders and he wanted to hold her, nothing else, just hold her.

"I'm hungry, Riddick!" she stated bluntly. He had to admit it – he was ravenous too. "I want steak – and I want you to cook it while I shower! Ok?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, she was grinning at him from beneath a sheath of hair. "You do, do you? Well then, ma'am, I guess I had better get on with it!"

Fry's tongue slipped out of the corner of her mouth and slowly ran across her upper lip, "well, there's not much else to do on this skiff apart from eat and fuck, and we just fucked!"

Riddick rolled his eyes and grabbed his pants, pulling them on and letting them sit unfastened on his hips. He sat back on the edge of the bunk and he felt her move behind him, her naked body pressed into his; her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her lips close to his ear.

"Maybe after we eat…" she left her sentence hanging as she climbed off the bunk and wiggled her ass at him before disappearing into the shower room.

Riddick got up and went to the tiny kitchen and looked in the little refrigerator and pulled out a packet of steaks. He saw some bottles of beer at the back and reached for one, then stopped. 'No,' he told himself. 'Not today, tonight, or whatever it is!'

By the time he had cooked the steaks, Fry was out the shower, dried and dressed. They sat down to a meal of steak, salad and bread. All the while they watched each other, eyes full of want. Riddick wolfed his down but Fry wanted to make him wait just a little bit longer and she ate her meal as slow as possible.

Fry smiled to her self as a random thought crossed her mind, she wondered if everyone had sex as much as them, cos it didn't matter whether they were contained in a skiff or not – they were always at it!!

As she took her last bite, Riddick whipped the plate away from under her nose and pulled her up right. "Done?" he asked.

"Mmm," she nodded, trying to chew the last mouthful quickly as sat down on the chair and pulled her onto his lap. She swallowed in a big gulp and licked her lips. Time for round two!


	20. Chapter 20

Day 18:-

**Day 18:- ****  
****Part 2:-**

They both collapsed exhausted onto the bunk, and lay there panting. Fry left Riddick on the bunk, dozing, and headed for the shower. She stood there letting the water run over her until she bucked herself up enough to get washed and then switching the water off, she climbed out and wrapped her self in the biggest towel she could find.

Walking back to the bunk, she could see Riddick was in full sleep, she could see his eyes under his lids moving rapidly and decided to leave him. Grabbing some clean clothes she dressed quickly and quietly before making her way up to the control panel.

Fry sat in the pilot's chair and pressed the button that opened the shields and gazed out at the stars that were littered before her. It never ceased to amaze her, space. She could spend hours just staring out over them, her mind wandering over everything and nothing. Coffee would be good right now.

In the tiny kitchen she made some fresh coffee and grabbed a packet of crackers and went back to the control panel. Sitting down, she placed her coffee down on the flat part of the panel – right where Riddick always told her NOT to put it, but he wasn't here and she grinned and stuck her tongue out at the picture of him scolding her in her mind.

Fry pulled a cracker out of the packet and munched as she typed some words into the onboard computer. First she typed in Riddick's details and pulled up his stats came up,

Riddick, Richard B. Age: Unknown, no known birth certificate. Approx: 38.  
Escaped convict. Murderer. Violent sociopath.  
Residence: Unknown.  
Family: none.  
Convictions: 1. Hubble Bay Penal Facility. (Esc.)  
2. Ribald S Correctional Institute. (Esc.)  
3. Tangiers Penal Colony. (Esc.)  
4. The Ursa Luna max-sec Prison (Esc.)  
5. Butcher Bay Correctional Facility. (Esc.)  
Associates: Unknown, believed to work alone.  
Ship: Unknown.  
Reward: 2 million credits.

She had to grin, everything there made him seem so un-human, so cold and murderous and so damn sexy. She reached for her coffee and took a gulp, letting the hot liquid warm her through. 'Reward: 2 million credits' she read. She had expected that to figure to be much higher, at least double but she guessed times were hard everywhere. Although she knew what to expect, she pulled her own stats,

Fry, Karen. Age: 35.  
Escaped convict. Murderer.  
Residence: Unknown. Poss: Helion Prime  
Family: none.  
Convictions: 1. Ursa Minor Correctional Facility for Women (Time Served)  
2. Hubble Bay Women's Penitentiary (Esc.)  
Associates: Unknown.  
Ship: Unknown.  
Reward: 1/4 million credits.

She smiled. If anyone knew half of what she had done then she was pretty sure her reward would be higher. Although her past wasn't quite as colorful as Riddick's but it wasn't far off. Maybe that was why the seemed to find each other, to need each other and understand each other.

Fry decided to pull up her medical chart to check her stats there. It had a list of all her injury's and appropriate treatments, her shots to date and her birth control shots were up to date – one every 6 months stops her getting knocked up. Last thing she wanted was a bloody kid – she laughed at the thought. She could just picture telling Riddick he was gonna be a daddy – he would hate it as much as she would. Thank god for birth control.

Her thoughts turned to her sister and she checked out the bastards who had killed her, nothing new there from the last time she checked. But seeing them helped keep her focused on the things she was going to do with them when she finally found them. And now she had Riddick – he hated child killers as much as her. She wondered if his punishment would be any worse than what she had planned.

She pulled up the file she had on her sister. There wasn't much just basic details:

Name: Amara Fry  
Age at time of disappearance: 15 years  
Last known place: Carestia  
Injuries sustained: 6 Ribs broken and 2 cracked  
Both wrists broken  
Both ankles broken  
Multiple stab wounds, some deep, others lacerations  
Raped vaginally

Reading it hurt badly but it also kept it fresh in her mind. She needed revenge in the same way she needed Riddick.

She looked over at him asleep on the bunk and she felt a stab in her stomach. She had never worked out why her body seemed to need his so much, why they fit so well together. All she knew was, every time she looked at him, she wanted him. Badly. Her body re-acted at the sight of his naked body – hell, he didn't even need to be naked, just in the vicinity.

Riddick stirred on the bunk and turned over, reaching out for her warm body and not finding it. He lifted her head and opened his beautiful black pearl eyes and looked around for her. She watched him roll onto his stomach and rest on his elbows, watching her.

"Baby?" his voice was a rough growl and came out like a low bark. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing babe, go back to sleep," she said, her eyes never left his. She could smell his scent and felt her arousal build. She knew he could smell her desire for him.

"No. Come back to bed and let me fuck you again," she could see his huge shit-eating grin with her beautiful glowing quick-silver eyes.

Fry grinned at him and closed the computer down and closed the shield. The skiff was enveloped in complete pitch black. She stood and walked back over to the bunk and Riddick's waiting naked body.

Riddick rolled onto his side and flicked the covers back; she could see his huge erection waving at her in the dark. She walked over to him and pulled her t-shirt over her head and watched his face. Riddick licked his lips like a predator about to devour his prey. Fry felt her panties get wet and sighed. She was gonna have a truck load of washing when they landed.

Fry wriggled out of her combats and panties and stood by the bunk completely naked. She knew Riddick was smelling her arousal and she moved closer to him. She saw him sit up and his arms outstretched towards her. Fry let herself be enveloped in his thick muscled arms as he pressed his face into her flat stomach.

"Oh fuck, babe. You always smell so good," his lips were kissing her skin, his tongue flicking out to occasionally taste her. "Oh fuck, I want you so much." His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as he inhaled her musky aroma. Riddick looked up at Fry; his silver orbs gleamed through the dark and sent a tingle through her body.

It was as if they didn't need words to express how they felt – whether it be the Furyian in them both or just the fact that they knew each other so well, physically and emotionally.

Riddick leaned back onto the bunk pulling her with him, so her body straddled his and she fell against his lean hard muscular chest. She bit his nipples in turn, licking slow circles around them and blowing cool air over them and watched them stand up in little tiny stiff peaks.

She felt, more than heard, a growl emit from his chest. Fry loved that – the little animal growls that he gave her when she did something he liked. Riddick's hands were exploring her naked body, sliding over her cool, soft skin as he moved his way up to her breast.

Fry leaned forwards to kiss him; her tongued wangled its way into his mouth and danced an erotic dance with his. As she broke the kiss she bit his bottom lip and smiled at him.

'She bit me again,' he grinned back at her through his purple hazed vision. 'Well, hey! Let the games begin!' he thought to himself. In one deft movement he rolled them both over and had her pinned to the bed under his body. "So, Fry, what do you want to do now?" his lips were teasing her left nipple while hi fingers pulled and tugged at her right one. His hot throbbing cock pushed between her legs as if it were trying to find its own way home.

"I wanna try something different baby, but….." she pushed him upwards. "Ya gotta let me get up!"

Riddick looked down at her with both eyebrows raised, eyes shining brightly, "Humm, play time?" He pushed himself off her and rolled onto his back, wondering what she was up to.

Like lightening, Fry was over his body. Her hot, already wet pussy was in his face and he grinned into it as he felt her lean over his body and wrap her hand around his rock solid cock. "Oh fuck, Fry! Oh my fucking god!" He pushed his face into her wet slit and licked at her pink pearl, stabbing at it with his tongue. His hands held her hips steady as he ran his tongue along the length of her pink slit.

He groaned as she stroked the thick length of his shaft, working her way up to his swollen head with her tongue. She licked around the rim until she got to his corona and he growled. She grinned and carried on. There was nothing better in her opinion than a circumcised penis, beautiful to look at, even better to fuck her with. Her tongue flicked over the glans and she felt his cock twitch against her lips. She opened her mouth wide and took the head into her mouth, wrapping her soft lips around him and letting the heat of her mouth seep into him.

Riddick groaned into her pussy as she took him in her mouth, he loved her blow-jobs but she always made him cum and he was hoping for a fuck after this. The pheromones from her pussy snapped him out of his thought and he returned to lapping up her juices. He used his thumbs to push the hood back from her clit and sucked on it, he could feel it engorge and from the vibrations she was making on his cock he could tell she liked it. He nipped it gently with his teeth as he pushed two fingers deep inside her hot, wet pussy. He felt her inner muscles grip his intrusive fingers tightly. Riddick curled his fingers and found her g-spot instantly and slowly massaged it until her felt her clench on his fingers again.

Fry found it hard to concentrate on what she was doing as he pounded away inside her wet, silky core. She felt like sparks were flying out of her body as he thrust his thick fingers deep inside her and them pulled them almost fully out. She could feel the orgasm building and she felt like she wanted to fly.

Riddick could feel her soft, sensuous tongue working her magic on his cock. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last as she skillfully sucked his glans, running her tongue around the rim and her hand sliding firmly up and down the thick shaft. Fry used her other hand to cup his tightening balls in her palm, running a fingertip from behind his scrotum to his anus. It just about finished him off, his balls shot up into his body and his hot load blasted into her mouth.

At the same time, Riddick's fingers inside her and his mouth on her clit bought her to a raging orgasm and she came hard, grinding her pussy down onto him. With both their mouths full, there was no screaming or shouting, just a low moan from both of them. Riddick pulled his wet fingers from her and felt her sit up. He saw her grabbed something off the floor – his shirt and she wiped her mouth of his cum. He grinned as he sucked his fingers clean of her juices.

Fry turned around to face him, still straddling his hips. "I hope you don't think you are done," she told him.

Riddick cocked his head, arched an eyebrow and gave her a cheeky lopsided grin, "do I look like I'm done?" he inclined his head to his cock. He was indeed still as hard as a rock.

"Good," she leaned forwards over him and he thought she was going to kiss him. Instead she reached for the com link to the onboard computer. "Aries…Set gravity to 0 please."

Riddick grinned. Their bodies along with everything else rose into the air. Fry wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his tighten around her waist, holding her close. Their legs wrapped around each others like mating cobras. Their mouths met in a hot kiss and she could taste herself on him and it always excited her.

There would be no hard thrusting, no slamming into each other's bodies with a force that would normally knock the cum out of them both. This would be slow, erotic, and sensual.

As they kissed, their bodies twirled and rolled in the zero gravity atmosphere. With just a slight movement from both of them, he entered her hot body. The action of their coupling was more tantric than hot, pounding sex, but never-the-less it had the desired effect.

As orgasm built in both of them, their kisses become hotter and harder. Their entwined bodies moved as one. They came together. Exalted.

Riddick rolled them so he was under her, and she laid her head on his chest. His stomach growled, and he followed it with a deep guttural growl. Fry lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest. "I guess you're hungry again, huh?"

Riddick gave her a silly grin, "yeah. It's your fault. I need all the energy I can get with you around. You little vixen." He kissed her and angled their bodies downwards until he could reach the com link, "gravity – normal please, Aries." He pulled them over the bed before gravity came back on and they dropped softly onto the bed.

Riddick slipped wetly out of her body and he was glad he hadn't pulled out of her in 0 gravity – no way was he cleaning up the cum that would have splattered everywhere. He saw Fry watching him grin – she knew exactly what he was thinking and she shook her head. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Come on, Big Guy. Shower then food, ok?" she slapped his shoulder.

"Ok babe, lead the way," he watched her ass all the way into the shower.


	21. Chapter 21

Day 19:-

**Day 19:-**

Fry was still asleep when Riddick woke. He felt like he had slept for days, but it was probably more like 12 hours – 15 maximum. His arm was round Fry's waist and her hair was in his face. He quietly moved her hair away from his face and looked over at her face. Her eyelashes grazed her cheeks as she slept.

He could feel himself getting hard again; just lying next to her naked body could set him off. He tried to think of something else but the more he tried not to think about fucking her brains out, the more he wanted to. He pulled himself tighter around her body and eased his hard cock between her thighs. He wrapped his arm around her hips and pulled her snug into him.

The warmth of her thighs was amazing, but it was nothing to actually being inside her and that was where he wanted to be. He kissed her neck but she didn't stir, so he nibbled the flesh on her shoulder. She stirred but didn't wake up. He sank his teeth into her neck and she awoke with a start.

Fry wasn't quite sure where she was when she woke up but she knew she had been bitten again. She wriggled in his arms but he held her tight. "Humm, I guess I know what you woke me up for," she sighed.

"Sorry babe, you know how I am. And it doesn't help when you are so fucking naked," he slid his hand up over her breast and squeezed firmly, toying with her nipple until it was as hard as it could be.

Fry made to pull away from his arms and said, "Ok, babe, I'll go get dressed."

Riddick lay on his back and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Uh huh! You ain't going no where yet." He pulled her on top of him and nuzzled her neck. "Damn, you smell so good K, so good." He sniffed her she giggled. She could smell his arousal as much as he could smell hers.

Fry wondered if he ever got tired of ever having sex – not that she was complaining, if anything she was as bad as him. She looked down the length of his body and wondered how anybody could keep their hands off him (if they could get through her, that was).

His cock was as hard as stone against her leg, but as hot as fire. She reached down and stroked it firmly and felt him sigh and purr in her ear. She felt it from his chest and she reached up and kissed him.

Fry kissed down over his neck and his ear, letting her tongue explore his lobe and his antihelix. She could feel more than hear him purring. He moved and killed like a panther, but around her he was, usually, a pussycat. His hands were at her back, massaging it firmly and sliding his hands down over her butt.

She worked her way down over his chest, pausing to bite his nipples and suck on the hard little nubs. Fry ran her tongue around each dark circle and she blew cool air over them. Her fingers followed the contours of his muscles as she moved down over his belly, her lips left a trail of hot wet kisses as she went.

Her hand was still wrapped around his shaft, and was slowly stroking it slowly and firmly, the way he liked it. She was just about to kiss her way down the perfect head of his cock when he grabbed her butt and pulled her up to him and kissed her. Their tongues battled for supremacy in her mouth and their mating suddenly got a lot hotter.

Riddick held her tight and rolled them over and pinned her to the bunk with his weight. "After that last blow job, this one's all mine, babe," he kissed her and pushed her legs apart with his knees and kissed down her body. Paying the same attention to her nipples as she just had to his, he bit and sucked at her nipples, making them hard.

He leaned away from her to look at her breasts and licked his lips. Fry opened her eyes and saw his silver orbs hovering over her, "Beautiful," he said and he kissed her again. Riddick returned his attention to her body and he kissed a line down her stomach to her pussy. Riddick knew she was already wet, he could smell it. He loved the scent of her desire.

Riddick shuffled down her body until he was level with her glistening pussy and he pushed her knees as far apart as they would go and slid his hands under her butt, lifting her slightly until she was just where he wanted her. He sank his face into her honeyed sweetness and let his tongue find her clit. He swirled the tip of his tongue over her swollen pink nub and sucked intermittently.

Fry felt like a million butterflies had been released into her groin. She felt him push his fingers deep inside her tight wet hole and massage her g-spot. Sparks ran through her body as his tongue worked her clit and his thick fingers bought her orgasm closer. "Oh fuck Riddick, oh baby, don't stop," she was writhing on the bunk as his fingers plunged in and out of her pussy, bringing her ever closer to her goal.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," was all he could hear as she came around his fingers. Her silky walls gripped his fingers as waves of orgasm rippled through her belly. Her hips were coming off the bed as she rode it out, his fingers still pumping away into her soft pink flesh.

Riddick waited until the peak of her orgasm passed before pulling his fingers out and he inspected them, glistening with her cum before sucking them clean. Nothing ever tasted better than Fry's cum all over his fingers. He kissed and nibbled his way up her thighs and up over her belly towards her breasts. He sucked and bit each nipple in turn before moving up to kiss her mouth.

Fry could taste herself on his lips as he kissed her, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she sucked her juices from it.

Riddick loved that about her, the fact that rather than turn her off, it seemed to turn her on.

Fry wrapped her arms around his waist and let her fingertips trace the contours of his back, she heard him purr in her ear as she stroked his back. The swollen head of his cock pushed against her wet lips and he pushed forward slowly, parting her lips. "Oh fuck, Riddick, fuck me baby," she whispered.

Riddick thrust slowly into her and with each thrust he gained more depth into her pussy, until he was finally buried inside her as deep as he could go. Once his cock was slick with her juices, he began to fuck her with longer, deeper thrusts. He angled his pelvis so her clit was crushed against his pelvis and got maximum stimulation. He felt her wrap her legs tightly around his hips as he began to thrust harder into her quivering pussy.

Fry felt like she was permanently on the edge of orgasm, she had stars behind her tightly shut eyes as he fucked her.

"Open your eyes baby, I wanna see em shine when you cum," he urged her as his balls started to tighten and he knew he wouldn't last too much longer.

Fry opened her eyes and looked into his glittering black pearl orbs and felt her world begin to rock. She felt her pussy spasm and she gripped his cock inside. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as her orgasm sparked and set shock waves along every nerve in her body. She held on tightly to him with her arms and legs, "fuck me as hard as you can baby, make me scream, make me cum harder than ever."

Riddick looked deep into her beautiful glittering eyes, "are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, I never want hurt you babe, ever."

Fry took his face between her hands and guided his lips to hers, "if it hurts I will tell you but right now I want to, need to cum and I want you to make me."

"Ok babe, hold on tight and let me rock your world," he smiled down at her and she giggled. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and felt him crush her as he held her as tight as he could. Pistoning in and out of her body, he fucked her as hard and as fast as he could. He could feel her tiny breasts crushed against his chest and her heart pounding against him. "Cum for me Fry, cum baby, oh fuck, I …can't…oh fuck…"

His voice was hot and growling in her ear and she felt her self letting go as all the colors flew before her eyes. At the point of orgasm, she sometimes saw as she did before her eye-shine job. "Oh my fucking god, Riddick!! Yes…yes…yes…oh god yes…oh…god…YESSSSSSSSSSS!!" she screamed, her orgasm hit like a ton of bricks.

Riddick feeling, seeing and hearing her cum, succumbed to his own sweet release. His hot sticky cum blasted into her core, hitting her cervix. He collapsed on top of her, his breathing rapid and shallow as he tried to regain his equilibrium. His panther-like body twitched as if every muscle group had had an individual work out.

Fry was panting beneath him and he quickly realized she was slowly being crushed by his weight. "Babe, I'm sorry," a low rumble escaped his chest as he rolled off her body, reluctantly. He loved nothing more than lying there and letting himself go limp inside her body, he hated leaving the place he loved best.

He lay beside her, watching her chest rise and fall with each rapid breath she took. He saw the contours of her face in a fuchsia gleam and smiled, "beautiful."

She rolled onto her side and looked at him, her own vision pink-tinted, with varying shades of the one color. "Me?" she said quietly.

"Yes, you. You are beautiful," he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up to his damp, glistening body. "You are the most beautiful woman I ever saw." He teased her lips with his tongue, before kissing her hard and she felt the stirrings of a fresh erection stirring against. He saw her looking at him with THAT look on her face and he shrugged, "you see what you do to me?"

Fry laughed and shook her head, "I am starving babe, and if I don't eat soon I will fade away to nothing." She looked down at her slim body and then back up at Riddick's face.

Riddick growled, "yeah, you're skinny enough! Come on and I'll feed ya…but only if we can go straight back to bed after."

"What?! Oh god, Riddick! I won't be able to walk soon if this goes on any longer," she gave a soft giggle against his chest.

"Hey, you're Furyian…you can handle it, or are you telling me you don't want me anymore?" he gave her a mock-hurt look and pouted his bottom lip.

Fry playfully punched his chest, "come on and get me some food then, Big Guy, before I waste away." She pushed him off the bed with her legs and he let her, letting himself land on the floor. "Goof," she giggled as she got off the bunk and reached for some clothes.

Riddick grabbed a pair of combats off the chair and pulled them on, leaving them unfastened and they hung on his slim hips. He knew this drove her crazy, but he was feeling playful and very horny. He watched her dress, pulling on a vest and a pair of combats and she pushed him into the tiny kitchen.

She watched him get them some steaks ready while she whipped up a salad with what little salad stuff they had left. Riddick put both plates next to each other and sat down. Fry was just about to sit next to him, when he pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped one big arm round her waist and ate with the other.

They spent the rest of their awake time messing around and playing card games, which Fry won every time. After a couple of hours of cards, Riddick could stand it no longer and dragged her back to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Day 20:-

**Day 20:-**

Riddick woke up to find Fry still curled against his body. He watched her sleep for a while till the urge to piss took over and he had to get up. Extracting himself from the bed, he made his way to the bathroom for a nice long piss. He shook himself off and tiptoed back to the bedroom and picked up his pants and a vest and left. He'd worn her out lately with his demands on her body. Riddick went and put some coffee on and made himself some kind of eggy concoction while she was still asleep – she could bitch about it later and he had ways to stop her bitching, he grinned. In his head, he saw her naked and mounted on his cock, riding him and screaming his name.

Riddick made his way down to the engine room; he was feeling quite cathartic and needed to fix something. He was always happiest when he was getting dirty and using his hands. He dressed quickly and silently before locating his toolbox and making his way towards the engine that had been playing up. He'd always been good with his hands, fixing stuff and mending stuff.

He caressed the cool engine as if it were a lover's body he was caressing. The hard steel was smooth under his touch and he curled his lips back in a smile. Riddick crouched down to look at the offending part if the mechanics and huffed at it. It looked like this was going to take most of the day. He slumped down on the floor and opened the toolbox. Riddick hummed to himself as he set to work.

At the other end of the ship, Fry lay stirring in bed and reached over for Riddick's warm body. She opened her eyes, blinking, and looking around for him in the darkness. She saw his clothes were missing and wondered what he was up to – he had said something about sorting out one of the engines later, he must have decided to do it now. She could smell coffee and her stomach rumbled; she smelt the eggy mess and her stomach churned. She could punish him later in very cruel and unusual ways.

She turned over and shut her eyes tightly against the dark and remembered Riddick's hands on her last night. His rough fingertips tracing every inch of her skin and his hot mouth on hers. She shuddered and ran her hands down over her body. She squeezed her breasts and let her fingers pinch her nipples, pulling them into hard stiff points. Fry moved her hands down over her slim body, enjoying the feel of her soft skin but wishing it were Riddick's rough hands roaming her. She sighed and pulled herself out of her warm sanctuary and grabbed some clothes and dressed quickly. Her stomach groaned for food and she needed coffee.

She made her way into the tiny kitchen and poured herself a coffee out and sat down to drink it before it went cold. She sipped the hot black liquid and cursed the fact that Riddick liked it so strong it looked (& tasted) like tar – years of slam coffee had left him with a taste for it. She made herself some toast and buttered it with the weird stuff that was supposed to be a butter tasting product but was more tasteless than not.

Fry ate and drank till she was satisfied and washed her plate and mug in the little sink and switched the small radio on as she started cleaning the kitchen. Some old earth song came on that she liked and she started dancing to it, well she called it dancing anyway. When the kitchen was all done and finished she was bored, she had read everything on board now and the wanted to play.

She made her way down to the engine room and searched the place looking for him. She sniffed the air and she could smell him close by. She could smell the scent of fresh sweat and oil and something else…she tried to think. She felt a rush of wind pass her and she spun around. No one there. She crept through the passageways between the engines and saw nothing but Riddick's tool box, open and tools scattered everywhere.

Fry looked around, he had been here recently cos she could still smell him as if he were stood right next to her. "Looking for me, beautiful?" she heard in her ear. She spun around but there was no one there. 'Damn him,' she thought.

"Now why would I want you when I am in the mood to play?" she said casually, she knew exactly how to draw him out.

She turned to walk out of the engine room when he appeared from nowhere in front of her. "You wanna play huh?" he said, his big hands were around her slim waist, pulling her towards him. Even in the dark, she could see he was covered in sweat and oil.

"Well, you ain't playing with me looking like that," she squealed as he tried to hug her. She wriggled out of his grasp and pulled him by the hand. "Humm, you have finished the engine haven't you?"

Riddick nodded and grinned at her, letting himself be led to the shower. She switched it on and pulled his shirt off over his head, even the bits that had been covered were grimy. She reached out and undid his pants and pushed them down his legs, coming eye to eye with his massive erection. She looked up at him and he cocked his head towards his dick.

'Well at least it's clean,' she thought, looking carefully at it. She looked at him and said, "You can stop that, you know I like to wash my meat before I eat!"

Riddick looked down at her and threw his head back and laughed a deep roar of a laugh that made her laugh too. She stood up, face to face with his amazing chest. She would have liked to have bitten and kissed him all over but instead she shoved him under the hot water. She watched him grin as he disappeared into the hot water, but she missed the hand that shot out and grabbed her arm and pulled her fully clothed into the hot water.

"Riddick!" she squealed, as the water soaked her. Riddick closed his mouth round hers in a deep and powerful kiss. She melted into him, letting the water cascade over them both.

"God, baby, I want you so much," he peeled off her shirt and shorts and dropped them on the floor outside the shower. They were as naked as each other and their hands were everywhere.

"Well, you're not having me till you're clean, big boy," she reached for the soap and began soaping it his body.

"This feels so much better when you do it babe," he stood and let her wash his back before moving round him and beginning on his front. "Oh baby, that's it. Clean me up good and proper. And when I am clean, I am gonna get you all dirty," he laughed again.

Fry rolled her eyes at him and moved his arms away from trying to touch her as she scrubbed him clean. He wanted to touch her so bad, his hands snaked round her waist as she ran she soap over his perfect abs and down towards his legs.

"While you're down there, babe, could you just, ummm, suck it – just a bit," he was grinning at her as she slid down the shower. She looked up at him and he was grinning his shit eating grin and she gave his cock a playful little swat as she scrubbed his legs.

She had to admit, it did look good enough to eat. She dropped the soap and took the base of his shaft in her hand and licked around the swollen head, dipping her tongue and licking away the drop of salty pre-cum that sat there.

Riddick groaned and leaned back against the shower wall, his hands were tangled in her long wet hair. He loved watching her suck his cock. She ran her tongue around the rim and licked the corona. She heard him purr and growl at the same time and used her hand to work the length of his shaft as she opened her mouth and took him in. Her teeth grazed his cock and she felt him twitch in her mouth and hand.

Her mouth felt like silk wrapped around his shaft, and he found it hard to concentrate on not coming in her mouth. He loved her blow-jobs. Not that he had many to compare them to. Riddick looked down at her sucking his cock, and he watched her run her tongue down the length of his rock hard shaft and he felt his balls tighten. Fry's tongue was like magic on him and he felt himself cumming into her mouth.

Riddick watched her spit it out and was slightly offended, but he knew in just a few minutes, he'd get over it; this was just the prelude to the main course.

Riddick pulled her up to standing and kissed her, his tongue roamed her mouth and fought for supremacy with hers. His big hand slid down her wet body and found her wet pussy. He teased his fingers between her swollen lips and located her clit and massaged it firmly, he could feel her wetness as he found her entrance and dipped his finger in. His cock was already rock hard and aching to fuck her again.

Fry watched him pull his finger out and suck it clean. She grinned at him and reached her arms round his neck, drawing him down for a kiss. Her tongue flicked over his lips and she tasted herself.

Riddick slid his hands down to her ass and he squeezed hard, eliciting a little yelp from her. He lifted her and held her above his throbbing cock and lowered her onto it, pushing her back against the shower wall as she sinks deeper onto his thick steely shaft. He buried himself deep inside her pussy and kissed her.

Riddick began fucking her hard, slamming her into the wall as he pounded her tiny body. The smooth head of his thick cock banged her g-spot over and over. He could feel her slick pussy quivering and tightening around him, and he grinned at her.

He lifted her off and lowered her to the shower floor and spun her around so her butt was facing him and he spread her legs and held his cock in his hand and nudged it back into her pussy with one smooth action. He heard her moan his name over and over as he started rocking backwards and forwards, driving his boner harder deeper and deeper into her. He reached around her and grabbed her tit in one hand and found her clit with the other.

Riddick felt her pushing back against him, she needed him to make her cum and he knew it. He rubbed her clit in a smooth circular motion as she wiggled her ass against him. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh…my…fucking…god…Riddick…" she was panting hard as she started to cum.

Riddick grinned, he loved this. He never got tired of making her cum or hearing her shout his name as she came. He fucked her with such a ferocity any other woman would be out for the count. "Oh fuck, baby, I'm cumming. Fuck Fry, oh fuck…" he clutched her tight by the hips as he bucked deeper into her, flooding her with his hot seed. He sank his teeth into the fleshy part of her shoulder and growled against her skin.

Fry felt him slip out of her and she sighed, she always felt so empty when he left her body. If she could have her way, he would stay there forever and never leave her body. She shivered at the thought. Riddick pulled her into him, her back pressed against his chest and belly and she wrapped her arms round his neck as he stroked her body softly.

"Come on, let's get dried and get dressed and I'll make you something nice to eat," he whispered hoarsely into her ear. He switched the water off and passed her a towel. As he watched her wrap it around her body, he was glad they would be off the skiff soon. He wanted to fuck her in their huge bath again, he missed that bath.

"So what are you gonna make me then? And it had better not be eggs," she thumped him on the back and he spun round and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Come on, you little vixen, before you turn me on again and I have to make you cum again and then where will be?" He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and took her into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. "Hungry, still? Or ready for round two?" He stood naked before her, his cock already getting hard again.

Fry laughed and shook her head, "I want food, and I want it now!"

"Sure?" he teased her.

"Sure baby, we can play again later, ok?"

"Well, ok, then. I will feed you under protest then," he sat on the bed and pulled on his last pair of clean pants. He looked at her and it would be so easy to fall right back into bed with her and stay there. Forever.


	23. Chapter 23

Day 21:-

**Day 21:-**

Riddick woke to the sound of the engine and he cussed silently – still not working properly, he'd have to go back down there and get it fixed today because tonight they would be home.

Fry turned over in his arms and snuggled deeper into his body, seeking warmth. He wrapped his arms tight round her body and watched her sleep. She was dreaming and whatever it was, it was good. He could smell her arousal and it turned him on. He hoped she was dreaming about him.

Fry opened her eyes to see two glowing orbs looking down at her and she smiled lazily at them, "morning, babe," she whispered groggily, not wanting to come round fully from her dream yet.

"Do you know you grind your teeth when you're asleep?" he whispered, his voice thick with desire.

"I do, do I?" she kissed his naked chest.

"Makes me wonder what you were dreaming about. Very sexy," he tilted her face up to his and kissed her; a long, delicious, slow, kiss. Riddick's hands roamed her body, caressing it gently, his roughened, work-worn fingers grazed her skin and she shivered as he touched her.

"You know I only ever dream dirty dreams, babe," she drawled, in between kisses.

"Just so long as they are about me," he said, kissing her, his hand was sliding down over her hip and forcing it's self between her legs. Didn't need to force it really, she parted her legs willingly and his fingers found her waiting wetness. His fingers delved between her folds and she purred against his chest. Her fingers were wrapped around his steely rod and were gently siding up and down the thick shaft, matching the speed of his fingers, massaging her swollen clit.

Fry lifted her leg and placed it over Riddick's hip, giving him more room to bring her pleasure. His fingers slipped easily between her wet lips and into the depths of her pussy. She was panting heavily against his ear, "baby, just fuck me!"

Riddick's finger's paused inside her and he leant back to get a better look at her, her eyes twinkled in the dark room and he cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you heard me right, just fuck me baby. Make me scream, make me cum harder than ever," her hand was sliding up and down his thick shaft and he groaned. He didn't need asking twice.

Riddick pushed her onto her back and roughly parted her legs, making a cradle between them big enough to accommodate his hips. She was holding herself open for him and he guided his swollen, throbbing head to her wet entrance. He pushed in gently, waiting for her acceptance. Fry wrapped her legs tightly around him and pulled him down into her waiting body.

He felt himself sink into her warm wet depths and grunted. She was whispering in his ear, "Fuck me baby, fuck me hard, and make me cum." He couldn't stand it; her body was just so perfect. He felt himself pistoning into her tight hole, filling her and stretching her wide, her tight walls clenched him as he fucked her. He thrust ever deeper and harder.

Fry clung onto his body for dear life as he literally fucked her. The head of his cock was pounding the top of her pussy for all it was worth and she was crying out his name over and over. She could feel her orgasm building and she wiggled her hips so he hit her clit as well as her g-spot.

Just as she felt the tidal wave of her orgasm hit her, he pulled out of her and flipped her body over as though she were a rag doll. He barely gave her time to breath before he slapped her ass and pulled her up to meet his aching cock.

Riddick plunged deep into her body, pushing her forwards on all fours. His body curled round hers, one arm wrapped around her waist holding her to him and the other sought her clit, massaging it in time to his increasingly harder thrusts. His mouth was hot on her neck and shoulders as he kissed and bit the soft sweet skin.

"Oh fuck, yes. Oh fuck, yes. Oh my fucking God!" she was panting as he fucked her. His cock felt like it was gonna split her in half and she loved it. "Riddick, oh fuck, Riddick! Oh fuck, yes. Riddick." She screamed as her body came hard. Her inner muscles clamped down on him as he continued to force himself into her.

His hand continued on her clit until he was sure she done climaxing. Her little body was shaking under his and his arm held her steadily in place as he began fucking her to bring about his own orgasm. With every thrust his balls slapped against her pussy and pretty soon she felt herself cumming again. Riddick felt it too and he slammed hard into her, just as she clamped him with her incredible muscles. He spurted into her with his hot cum; flooding her pussy till it ran out while he was still buried deep inside her. He continued to rock inside her as smaller spurts continued to fill her. Riddick couldn't cry out her name, grunt, growl or moan – his whole body felt completely spent.

Before he fell forwards and squashed her, ruining the moment, he rolled them both to the side. His quickly shrinking dick slid limply out of her body, followed by a gush of their combined cum. Fry groaned but Riddick moved to have a good look at his work, grinning gleefully when he saw how much she must have cum.

Fry swatted his shoulder, breathlessly he answered, "what? What?" He moved back up her body and pulled her against his chest as they both lay there panting, recovering.

She looked up at him, "shower. Now!" Riddick shook his head. "No?" she asked him.

"No you go, I'll get breakfast and leave you some out. I need to get back down and fix that engine before we come into land – then I'll have a shower," he told her.

Fry pulled herself away from him reluctantly and made to go for the shower, she gave her ass a little wiggle for his benefit and he called her name, she spun round to look at him still lay naked on the bed.

"I know you don't like to hear this, but I do love you," he winked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned her back, making her way nakedly down to the shower.

Riddick lay back on the bunk and grinned to himself, he was determined to wear her down and make her say it back – even if it were just once, once was all he needed. He got up and found an old t-shirt and wiped his groin clean and tossed it with the rest of the dirty washing. Riddick dressed quickly, he made a quick breakfast of chopped fruit and honey for Fry and grabbed half a dozen slices of toast for himself. He made his way down to the engine room, picking up where he left off the day before.

Fry turned the hot water on and stepped under it as soon as it was hot enough, she felt a bit sore from all the fucking but the feeling was also very warming. She could still feel him there hours later – which was good unless you were trying to arrange a business deal with one of the slimiest guys on New Mecca, like the last time! She gave a little giggle and began washing her body and lathering up her hair. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as she showered. She wondered if non-Furyian couples were at it all the time like they were. She wondered why he kept telling her he loved her, when she had made it plainly obvious she would never say it to him.

She did secretly have to admit that when he did say it, it left her all warm and fuzzy! She just wasn't going to let herself get hurt, not again, once in any lifetime was enough. But Riddick made her feel completely different from everyone else. He worshipped her. She knew that.

Riddick was underneath the engine, groaning at himself for saying out loud how he felt. The last time he told her had been on Carestia and she had run, 'Oh well, at least she can't run here – well not too far anyway!' For a man who didn't communicate well, or share his feelings readily, he sure had a runaway mouth when it came to how he felt about her.

As he worked away fixing the engine, his mind wandered to his life before he knew her, when it was just him and Kyra. Sure, he loved Kyra as she now preferred to be called, but she was a sister to him and now she had her own life, separate from his.

Meeting Fry had been one off the best days of his life and that he would admit, his life had been lonely and she filled in the blanks. She filled his heart. He laughed out loud. Jeez, the most feared man in this universe admitting he loved a woman! At least she was Furyian! She and Kyra were probably the only two members of the female species who could put up with him.

The engine was fixed and he crawled out from under it and wiped his hands on a rag and put all the tools away, snapping shit the toolbox and standing up. One way or another, he was going to get her to admit how she felt about him – as long as the beast inside didn't rear its ugly head.

Riddick stashed the toolbox in its home and went to the kitchen where Fry was sat eating the fruit he had left out for her. He was filthy again and she pulled a face at him as he went to kiss her.

"Shower first!" she pushed him with the sole of her boot. "Gotta get ready quick, we'll be landing soon – unless you want to conclude business looking like that?"

"How about you come and have another shower with me – more fun than showering alone?" he tried to tempt her but she shook her head. "Ok, ok, ok!" He headed off for a shower, emerging half an hour later. Clean and shaved!

Fry looked at him and her mouth watered. 'Stop it,' she told herself. 'We'll be home in three hours and I can have him all alone in our nice big bed, bath, kitchen table – wherever!' She giggled.

Riddick looked at her, "dirty thoughts?" She nodded. "Well, hold them! We'll be home soon enough. Then I'll fuck you in every room as a welcome home gift!" He gave her his filthiest, completely disarming grin and damn it her knickers were wet again. He pulled her onto his lap as he took the pilot's chair and set the control's ready to land back home on New Mecca.


	24. Chapter 24

21 Days In A Skiff

**21 Days In A Skiff****  
****Part Two:- ****  
****Chapter 24:-**

They left the skiff in the docking bay, having handed the keys over to the owner. Their few belongings were in a bag slung over Riddick's shoulder. The night sky was thick with the threat of rain and they were both suddenly hit by complete tiredness. They made their way across New Mecca to their small apartment in the roughest part of town – suited them both that way, no-one bothered them there and that's the way they liked it.

Fry yawned and Riddick paused to look back at her, eyebrow raised and a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. The flipped him a finger and carried on, her body screamed tiredness at her but she ran to keep up with his long-legged strides. She pulled her coat tighter around her against the cold night chill.

Riddick unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting Fry slide under his outstretched arm. The old place didn't smell musty or unused, he noticed as he shut the door behind him. Without even knowing what was on his face, Fry explained that she had asked Lauren to keep the place ticking and there should be food in the cupboards.

He took his goggles off and put them down on the table, looked in the first cupboard and grinned. They could dine like Kings tonight; he made a mental note to thank Lauren when he saw her again. Riddick watched Fry sit her weary ass down and he said, "Go have a bath while I fix us a good meal." He pulled her up from the chair and kissed the tip of her nose.

Fry nodded in agreement, too tired too talk, and took off for the bathroom. By the time she had run a nice hot bath, she was feeling better; being home did that for her. At least for a little while, till she got itchy feet again. She threw all her clothes into the hamper and slipped into the hot water, letting it sooth her space weary muscles.

Riddick cooked fresh steak and made salad, everything was ready, and all he needed was Fry. He went to look for her, he found her asleep in the bath. Her head rested on the side and he could see every inch of her nakedness. Fuck, he loved her tiny body and now he'd seen her naked he was aching for her.

He crouched down beside her and stroked her hair tenderly, "Fry, Fry, baby, wake up," he shook her arm and she raised her head and looked at him. She gave him a sleepy grin. "You manage to get all done before you fell asleep?"

"I wasn't asleep, I was just resting my eyes," she made a feeble attempt at a joke and he grinned. He stood up and got her a towel. Fry pulled the plug out and stood up, stepping over the edge of the bath and into the towel Riddick held out for her. He wrapped it around her tiny body and picked her up.

Riddick carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed, "I'll be right back, just need to save the steak." He was gone 10 minutes and she never moved. He pulled his black jumper over his head and dropped it on the floor. He slowly unzipped his pants and pushed them down his legs, stepping out of them and walking back to the bed.

Fry had rolled onto her side and was enjoying Riddick's slow striptease. She watched him pull the black wifebeater over his head and drop that too. All the time he watched her reaction to his body – it was worth keeping in shape just for the way she lustfully eyed his body.

All he had on by the time he reached her was a pair of shorts, his erection bulged through the front and she ran her hand up and down the length of it. Her small hands grasped the waistband of the shorts and tugged them down his muscular legs; his hard cock smacked his belly.

Riddick stepped out of his shorts and knelt on the bed, he leaned over and kissed her, his tongue forcing her mouth open. Not that it needed forcing; her mouth was always receptive to his kisses. His hands traveled down her toweled body to her bare legs and then ran them back up, sliding them under the towel and up over her thighs.

Fry lay back and enjoyed his touch, his cock pressed against her side and she put her hand out to hold it but Riddick murmured, "no," and pushed her hand away. He pulled the towel open and lowered his head to suck one pert nipple in his mouth, his hand massaged her other breast at the same time. Riddick moved his full, sensual lips from one nipple to the other, making them both as hard as rocks before moving down over her tummy. He licked, nibbled and kissed his way down to her belly button.

Riddick dipped his tongue into her belly button and made her giggle as he blew cool air over the wet trail. He watched her skin contract into little goosebumps. He could smell the desire rising from every pore of her body and it spurred him on. His hard-on throbbed as he moved between her legs.

Riddick pushed her hips wide open to fit between them and whispered, "beautiful, you smell just beautiful." She shuddered as she felt his push her clit out into the open and his tongue flicked across it. Riddick looked up at her and she was playing with her nipples, pulling them and rolling them in her fingers. He groaned into her pussy, the vibrations tingled and he noticed.

Fry grasped his bald head and pushed his face into her wet sex, wanting him to bring her some relief quickly. Riddick took the hint and slowly eased a finger into her, his tongue worked her clit into a frenzy. Fry's breathe hitched as he began to gently thrust his finger into her silken depths. He pushed another inside and eagerly began working her into an extreme state of arousal.

Her hips began to buck to meet his fingers and her walls clenched him tightly rhythmically. He massaged both her sensitive spots simultaneously and she felt like she was going to explode. Her orgasm started in her groin and she felt herself falling into it, headfirst. Her toes curled as he coaxed every ounce of her orgasm out of her. "Oh Riddick, oh baby, fuucckk!!" she was moaning under her breath, and he kept plunging his fingers deep inside her until her body released its grasp on his fingers.

Fry released the iron grip she had on his scalp and he moved back up her body, leaving a very wet trail up her body. His fingers were still wet with her juices and he went to lick them clean but Fry grabbed his hand and sucked her cum from his fingers. Riddick's eyes were as big as plates watching her, his cock throbbed even harder and it took all his will to not push her into the bed and fuck her brains out. Oh who the hell was he kidding? That was exactly what he was going to do!

He kissed her, letting her taste herself on him, his tongue pushed into her mouth and she sucked herself from it. Riddick found this incredibly erotic and the desire to flip her and fuck her took over.

Riddick got Fry on all fours in front of him, her knees wide apart and her wet pussy glinted and shone in his pink-purple vision. He had taken his cock in his hand and was stroking his thick shaft as he stared at her sopping wet hole. "You ready for me, baby?" he hoarsely growled at her.

"Just fuck me Riddick, stop playing with yourself and fuck me," she turned her head to look at him and he arched his brow and grinned lasciviously at her. He nudged the swollen head inside her labia and eased forward, delving into her inch by inch. His huge steely rod filled her to perfection.

Riddick gripped her hips and began to build up his pace of thrusting, hard and fast and then soft and deep, driving her wild with frenzy and frustration. Fry was pushing her hips back onto him, trying to get him to fuck her like she wanted to be fucked. Riddick liked to play, but he guessed this was not a good time and he held her hips steady and began thrusting hard and deep inside her, loving the feel of her pussy wrapped tightly around him.

Fry licked her finger, making it nice and wet before seeking out her clit and massaging it furiously, matching Riddick's deep thrusts inside her. She felt his fingers dig into her hips and she knew he was getting close to cumming. "Oh god Riddick, fuck me hard baby, fuck me harder!" she begged.

"You want it harder baby?" he asked, his body covered in a fine sheen of fresh sweat from his exertions.

"Give me all you got babe," she begged again, needing to cum as much as he did. She felt his lean over her back and wrap one arm around her waist and the other went down by her side and he gave her all he'd got, literally bucking into her like a wild animal.

Riddick felt her pussy walls grip him, clenching tightly and holding him in place and squeezing, "Fuck, Fry, cum for me babe, I'm cumming, can't…hold…on…argh!!" she felt him buck and cum deep inside her, his hot sticky fluid hit her deep inside as she came, squeezing every drop out of him.

"Oh Fuck, yeah!!" she cried as the orgasm ripped through her tiny body, shaking her like a doll. Riddick gripped her tight to his body till they both relaxed and lay side by side, drenched in each other's cum and perspiration.

"I need another bath now," she whispered, holding his big hand between both her small ones and traced his fingers and palm with her fingertips.

"Umm, we both do," he growled, in a low satisfied drawl. "But we eat first, cos then I'm gonna fuck you in the bath!"

Fry giggled. Well, he had promised to fuck her in every room!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:-

**Chapter 25:-**

Fry sat at the table and pulled out some paper and a pen, she started jotting down what she wanted from the market. Boring, mundane stuff – not the kind of thing escaped convicts did. She stifled a laugh and wondered if people could see just how boring their lives could be at times, would they both still be considered dangerous?

Riddick sauntered in and looked over her shoulder, he looked at the list she was writing, headed by the title 'Riddick's list' and he grinned. Hunting and foraging for food was man's work. He bellowed and beat his chest for effect. Fry looked at him and shook her head, eyebrows raised and lips pulled into a half smile.

Riddick stopped mid-bellow and eyed her lustfully. He'd managed to go a full four hours without fucking her senseless. "And what are you going to do while I stalk the market place?" he asked her.

"I am going to do the laundry, so many crusty, cum-stained garments that could walk there by themselves – you disgusting pig," she swatted his ass and like lightening, he hoiked he up from her seat and threw her over the kitchen table and leant over her body. He kissed her hard enough to take her breath away. Fry wrapped her legs around his hips and scrubbed his stubbly head with her hands. He needed a shave badly, she hated that scruffy feel.

"What the fuck are you thinking about while I am attempting to turn you on?" He looked at her, eyes narrowed to slits. "It had better not be shopping!"

"I was just thinking you needed a shave Riddick," she scruffed his head with her fingers.

"Ok! How about you do me," he ran his hand over his scalp. "And I do you," his eyes traveled down her body to the warm area between her legs.

"Dream on, Big Boy, I can do that myself," she pushed herself up on her elbows. "Right now, you can go shop and I am doing laundry. Now go," she pointed to the door.

Riddick grinned at her and pulled his goggles on. Her legs were still wrapped around his hips and she was pulling him into her. He had a hard-on as usual and he ground it hard against her warm pussy. "Shopping first – fuck later, ok?" she wriggled against him. 'Doesn't she know how much harder that makes it for me to leave?' he thought to him self as his hands grabbed her tiny tits and squeezed them hard.

Riddick stood up and pulled her legs from around his hips and bent down and kissed her pussy through her shorts, and crooned to it, "I'll see you later!" Fry gave him a quizzical look and he grinned, "I'll see you later too, don't worry about that!" and with that he was gone.

Fry went upstairs and grabbed the bag of dirty washing and made her way downstairs to the laundry room. There were tree loads of dark washing and one of light washing. She threw the lights in first and poured in the soap powder, fabric softener and switched the machine on. While that went to work, she went back to the kitchen to make coffee. She had given Riddick a list that should keep him occupied for a couple of hours – give her time to check out some news on the computer.

She took her coffee upstairs to the small study and took a seat at the desk. She switched the computer on and waited for the screen to come up. There were loads of e-mails and she sighed, deleting the ones that were obviously junk mail and highlighting ones that looked vaguely interesting. Nothing that needed her immediate attention. She drained her coffee and heard her stomach growl.

Fry headed back downstairs to get the next load of washing in the machine. She gracefully slammed the wet washing into the dryer and shoved the next load into the washer. Now, for food. She grabbed some toast quick and ate while leafing through all the junky crap mail that had arrived while they were gone. Lauren had carefully sorted it all out for her into piles of crap, even crappier and crappiest of all. Fry laughed – just like Lauren, she had even labeled them with those labels. She tossed all the rubbish in the trash and went back to the damn laundry.

She was bent over sorting out the crusty from the really crusty when she smelt fresh food enter the house. Riddick was back – he'd been quick. And she knew why as he sidled up behind her. He pulled her up by placing his hands on her hips. She leant her back against his body as his hands explored her front.

Riddick bit along her shoulder until he reached her neck. He flicked her hair out of the way and continued biting. His hands were exploring her front, one hands snaked its way down her shorts and the other wormed its way under her vest. One hand cupped her breast, fingers toying with her hardening nipple while the other hand slipped into the wetness between her legs, his fingers slid easily between her wet lips.

Fry let out a long low moan as he found her pink pearl and rubbed his fingertip over it, Riddick felt her body tighten and tense as he rubbed. She was dripping wet and already ready for him but he wanted to play for a bit. And she smelt so good he wanted to taste her before he fucked her. He slipped two fingers easily inside her and he immediately felt her silky walls grip them.

Riddick thrust his fingers in and out of her small body with an increasing intensity, as she got wetter and wetter. He could feel her writhing against him, rubbing her ass against his aching throbbing hard-on. He ached to be free of the fabric restraining him, especially as he wanted to be inside her, feeling the satin smooth pussy wrapped around him.

Fry's breath came in short sharp pants and he pulled his fingers out and spun her round in his arms and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue between her lips and tangling with hers as he felt the abrupt frustration of her kiss. He broke the kiss and whispered, "Don't worry, pussycat, that was just for starters, next course coming up." He grabbed her with both hands around her waist and lifted up onto the washing machine – the perfect height.

Riddick pulled off his shirt and threw it down, before unbuttoning his pants and let them sit loosely on his hips, tauntingly, temptingly. He pulled her vest over her head and immediately wrapped his lips around one pert nipple and played with the other, and then swapped his mouth so neither felt neglected.

Fry reached down and slipped a hand inside his pants and wrapped her fingers around his shaft but Riddick eased away from her and pulled her hand away, shaking his head. "No touching," he bit her pouty bottom lip and ran his tongue over the bite mark. He pulled her shorts down and she lifted her hips for him to remove them completely.

Riddick felt his cock pulse and surge as he looked at her dripping wet pussy. He crouched and pushed her knees apart and growled, making her smile. He took her feet and put them on his shoulders, opening her wide open to his lustful gaze. He pulled her lips apart and blew air on her clit, before teasing it with the tip of his tongue. She tasted so good, like honey and he always wanted more.

He ran his tongue over her lips and sucked gently on them before pushing his tongue deep inside her wet hole, drinking down her juices. He could hear her gentle moans deepen and he looked up at her as he fucked her with his tongue. Her hips were undulating as he replaced his tongue with his fingers. She was close to cumming now, he could feel her walls clenching down on him with every deep thrust. His thick fingers rubbed her g-spot and his thumb worked her clit as he watched the tell tale flush spread over her neck and chest.

"Oh yes, don't stop now, please don't stop this time…" she was pleading with him as the first wave of orgasm hit her body. He smiled, the pleasure of making her cum was all his. He stood up but continued to fuck her tight pussy with his fingers as he watched her cum. Her head was thrown back and her eyes tightly closed. Her body spasmed as she came, her pussy overflowed with juice and his fingers were soaked. Riddick watched her body shake and she bit her bottom lip before whispering his name.

Riddick realized he had been rubbing his cock through the fabric of his pants as he made her cum. Now, he needed to be inside her, fucking her. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean of the pussy juice that clung to them. He pushed his pants down over his hips and his cock sprang forth, ready and willing for the job in hand!

Riddick took his cock in his hand and leant over Fry's naked body and flicked his tongue over her lips. She could taste herself on him and sat up just as he slid his cock inside her soaking wet hole. "Oh…my…God…" she moaned into his mouth, as he kissed her. She could feel him sliding deep inside her, burying himself inside her pussy. She bought her legs up around his hips and locked her ankles behind him, pulling him deeper inside her.

The spin cycle started just as he built up a decent rhythm and she saw his wicked grin. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could and began pounding her small body with all his might, trying to match the speed of the spin cycle. The vibrations combined with the hard steady fucking she was being given was too much and her body felt on the verge of another orgasm.

Fry's face was buried in his chest, her arms clung tightly to his body, and all he could hear was the constant, "oh god"s coming from her, her hot breath tickled his chest. He loved the sensation the spin cycle was having on her body; it wasn't helping him hold back though as the vibrations rippled down through his cock as he thrust into her. He tried thinking of different things to stop himself from cumming, he didn't want to be labeled a 3 minute man like he'd heard Fry and Lauren laughing about Lauren's ex-husband. Oh yeah, that worked!

Riddick felt Fry dig her nails in at the same time he felt her pussy contract tightly around his cock, she sank her teeth into a fleshy part of his chest and he yelped. "Oh Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…" she was chanting, her powerful orgasm swept through her body like a tidal wave. He felt every powerful tug at her body as she came. He could feel his balls tightening just as the spin cycle ended.

He sighed with relief and lifted her off his slick cock. They both looked down at it, glistening with her juices; he pulled her off and lifted her up on her feet, turned her and bent her over the washer, plunging into her from behind just as the second spin cycle started.

Fry felt him slam into her, his hand reached round and sought her pleasure bud and massaged it firmly. Her body was still quivering from her last orgasm and she was panting heavily. She wasn't sure how much more she could take – her body seemed hyper sensitive and she could feel every inch sliding in and out of her body. She could feel his bulbous circumcised head pound her g-spot over and over until she felt herself flood with cum.

Riddick felt her cum run out of her and down his legs; forcing his reactions and he pumped her full of his own cum, hitting her deep inside. Each deep thrust spurted out a powerful blast of cum against her cervix. He collapsed against her back and squashed her between him and the washer. He pulled away from her and his dick was still rock hard and dripped with their combined juices. Riddick grabbed the t-shirt he'd just thrown down and first cleaned Fry up before wiping him self clean and throwing the cum-covered garment into the dirty pile.

Fry stood up on wobbly legs and looked a bit shocked. "Umm, ok, babe," she watched him pull his pants up and fasten them. He looked at her and grinned a lop-sided grin and shirked up an eyebrow.

"You liked that?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she grinned, the shocked look faded from her face, replaced by the biggest grin. "Now, I'm going for a shower." She flounced out of the room, giving her ass an extra little wiggle. Riddick cocked his head for a moment, considering his options before he took off like lightening after her.

Catching up with her, he picked her up and took the stairs two-by-two till he reached the top. Bedroom first or shower? He tried to make a decision as his still hard cock raged a war in his pants. 'Either way,' he thought, 'I'm gonna be fucking again soon!' He headed to the shower room and lowered her to the floor.

"Umm, can I still shave you?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. He pulled a shiv out from his back pocket and advanced towards her.

"Oh, you must be kidding, Riddick…" she backed away from him, laughing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:-

**Chapter 26:-**

"When do I ever joke?" Riddick gave her a cocked eyebrow look, his silver eyes shone in the semi-darkness that they lived in. Fry glanced at him and noted the flicker of amusement in his eyes. She saw the shiv in his hand and feigned fear for his amusement.

"Catch me and you can shave me," she giggled, cornered in the small bathroom.

Riddick laughed a deep, rumbling bellow full of evil glee – there was no way she could get by him so he shut the door and watched her carefully. With Fry, you just never knew what was around the corner.

She went to run past him and he caught her by the wrist, pushing her between the wall and himself – trapped! Fry looked up at him and grinned wickedly. She was looking forward to this but she wasn't about to tell him or let him have it easy. She was still buck-naked and his cargo's dug into her soft skin.

Fry reached between them and eased her fingers into the waistband as he nipped her jaw line. Riddick let out a low rumbling growl as her small hand slipped inside his pants and wrapped around his hardening shaft, her fingers could feel every vein and every ridge as she began sliding her hand along the length of the thickening rod.

His teeth caught Fry's bottom lip and she purred, causing him to cover her mouth with a hard, hot kiss. Her body responded by pushing itself into him. Riddick's free arm slid round her waist and his hand gripped her ass cheek firmly, kneading the flesh. She continued to purr as his tongue explored her warm, inviting mouth and sending shivers down her spine as he traced the outline of her lips, before running the tip over her teeth.

Fry withdrew her hand from his pants and Riddick pulled away from her, looking at her with a puzzled expression. "What'cha stop for?"

"Pants. Digging in. Take 'em off!" She was still breathless from his kissing and from being slightly turned on.

Riddick popped the top button and eased the zip down; they slipped down on his hips. Fry gave them a little help and they pooled round his feet on the floor. Riddick stepped out of them, kicking them away as he did. "Better?"

"Much," she said, looking down at the erect cock saluting her.

"Not that it makes much difference, for now," Riddick flipped the toilet lid down, grabbed a towel and placed it over the toilet seat before pushing her down on it. "Sit there, don't move," his eyes sparkled like two silver stars as he planned his mischief.

Fry sat, quite happily and waited for him to get what ever it was he wanted. Which was shaving soap and a shaving brush. He had laid the shiv down beside the sink and was working the soap up into a foam, stopping for a minute to move her legs apart as far as they would go. She leant back against the cistern, watching him.

Riddick knelt between her spread legs and his dick ached to fuck her right there and then. He wanted her slick but not that kinda slick!

He took a handful of shaving foam and massaged it into her pussy, before picking up the razor-sharp shiv. He began shaving her with the blade edge until she was completely clean shaven of every single hair.

Her silver pearl eyes never left his as he grabbed a wet wash cloth and wiped her clean, removing every last trace of foam and hair that remained. He gave a satisfied growl and dried her off, still kneeling between her legs.

She could smell her own desire rising from her pussy. She knew damn well he could too. Riddick grabbed a hold of her knees and pushed them back against her body opening her pussy up wide, "hold your knees." She was submissive in her gesture, but she knew she was going to enjoy this.

With one rough fingertip, he traced her labia, feeling the slickness that came from within and had nothing to do with what he had just done to her. Riddick pulled her apart and she could feel his breath, hot, against her wet, sensitive inside. He pushed the hood back from her clit and flicked his tongue over the swollen nub and felt her muscles contract.

Fry let out a long, low purr as his tongue lapped at her clit, his hot breath flittered over her freshly shaven mound and tickled, in a nice way. Riddick felt his dick twitch with every purr she made. He bit gently on the pink pearl and she quivered, his teeth grazed her softness and drove her wild. Her hips were gyrating on the towel-covered seat.

Riddick ran his finger along the length of her wet slit, watching her fluids coat his skin and glisten. His fingers slipped easily inside her, two filled her nicely, and he began fucking her with them. He curled them round inside her, massaging her g-spot – her pussy clenched around his fingers, gripping him hard.

Fry's purrs turned into low moans and then slowly into louder moans, until she was begging him to fuck her. Her hips were bucking to meet his fingers. She lowered her feet to the floor and rocked her pussy forwards onto his fingers, forcing them deeper inside her. She rocked her self back and forth on his hand, his fingertips were on her g-spot and he could smell her orgasm approaching. Her pussy juice ran out of her and over his hand as her climax hit her small body, shaking her.

Riddick pulled his fingers out of her body and wiped them on the towel. He leaned forward and lifted her chin, her lips were moist and parted and she was panting heavily as he covered her mouth with his. His tongue swirled around her sweet mouth and she sucked at it.

Riddick pulled her up to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist, suddenly his dick took control of his body. He stood up with her wrapped around him, and reached over and switched the shower on, before banging her back against the wall. His pelvis thrust against hers, his dick tried to make its own way home.

His mouth pressed hard against hers, her hands were all over his back, his head, his arms, trying to get him closer.

The bathroom filled with a pinky purple haze of steam, signaling the water was ready. Without putting her down, Riddick stepped under the hot jet of water, carefully. He slammed her against the back of the shower and let the water drench their sex soaked bodies. His cock was throbbing with a need to be satisfied, he had managed to go an hour without sex and now he needed to feel her wrapped around him again. Like a drug, he could never get enough.

"Fuck me, Riddick. Fuck me hard, I need to feel every bit of you fucking me," she whispered, her mouth so close to his ear it sent shudders down his spine. His breath hitched as he held her steady against the shower wall with one hand and gripped his thick shaft with the other and held himself against her pussy lips before slamming deep inside her with one thrust.

"How…" he slammed into her. "Hard…" he slammed into her. "Do…" he slammed again. "You…" he slammed harder. "Want it?" He slammed her so hard it would have broken anyone else. Her eyes just flashed wild with desire.

"Oh fuck, yes. Riddick, yes! Oh God…" she gave up trying to talk as he fucked her over and over. The swollen head of his cock pushed against her cervix, threatening to split her in two. "Oh God, that feels so good!"

"You feel good…" he fucked her with everything he had. "So fucking tight…shit! You'd better cum soon…I can't hold back…much…longer!" Each word came out as a grunt as his cock buried itself deep inside her.

Her clit was taking a bashing as was her g-spot. She could see flashing lights. Her body was going into meltdown. She could feel her pussy overflowing with her own cum. Fry wrapped herself tighter around Riddick's body and let him fuck her into oblivion.

Her orgasm came in wave after wave of climaxes, not one, not two, she couldn't even count how many times she came until her body felt like there was nothing left and then he made her cum again. Her fingers dug into his arms, nails embedded in the flesh, her face pressed into his neck.

Riddick sank his teeth into her neck as he buried his cock deep inside her and shot his milky cum against her cervix. His legs were shaking as he held her firmly in his arms. His voice was ragged when he spoke, "I shoulda ran you a bath, not a fucking shower. Bet ya can't stand up, can ya?"

He lowered her shakily to the floor, and she grinned up at him. Her legs were very shaky but she clung to him. He bent and stuck the plug in the hole and flicked the hot tap on – the bath filled quickly and he slapped the shower off and lowered her gently into the hot water. He sat behind her, pulled her between his legs and she lay back on his chest, her arms wrapped around his bent knees. Her wet hair stuck all over his chest and his hands lazily stroked her arms.

"Better?" he growled, huskily. His voice worn out from fucking.

"Yes," she whispered, "much better…legs still shaky though."

"I know, I can feel 'em," he grinned. He sank lower into the water, his arm round her waist, holding her tight to him. "Still wanna find the fuckers who did your sister?"

"The fuck I do, yeah…got a plan, Batman?" she giggled.

"Think I know a guy who can track 'em down. Spoke to someone in town today about getting another off-planet job. Maybe a little 'hunt and kill' mission, too?" His body relaxed into the hot water and her body felt so good against his.

She was the ying to his yang. Without her, he would have been back in the slam a long time ago. That didn't mean he had turned over a new leaf, it just meant that they hadn't been caught yet. Fry could fake new identities like nobody else. She kept them away from the authorities. They earned their money legally doing off-planet jobs; they earned their money illegally from contract killings. Often slipping in their extra-curricular activities on missions.

All he needed to do was track the scum down to the nearest location, scout out a job and they were set. Trouble was, a little killing always got them both horny and a whole lot of time on a skiff resulted in some freaky sex games at times… probably why they never tired of each other.

They both lay, immersed in the hot water, minds deep in thought. Tomorrow was going to be a bitch of a day.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:-

**Chapter 27:-**

When Fry woke up, there was no sign of Riddick. His side of the bed was cold and empty. She ran an arm over the void and sighed. Her mind went over Riddick many times when she was alone. He was hard to fathom out, all the stories she had heard about him before she met him were true. He was a killer, he was cruel when he needed to be, and he was the Big Bad Evil that haunted kid's stories, but she had still found herself drawn to him. He was … enigmatic, alluring, magnetic, and many more words she was too sleepy to think about!

Fry wanted to drag herself out of bed and hit the shower but the dull ache between her legs reminded her of the previous night's bedroom gymnastics session. She grinned. Her hands roamed over her body, touching all the places he had ran his hands over just hours ago. Fry pulled at her nipples, twisting and tweaking until they stood in stiff peaks and wished it was his teeth pulling at them. Cupping her small breasts, she squeezed, moaning his name, her back arched and she felt her self get wetter.

Her hands traveled down her body over her flat stomach towards the small strip of hair between her legs. She drew her knees up and let them fall apart. Fry touched her own slickness, slipping her fingers between her lips and seeking out her clit. She bit her bottom lip, and her back arched as she massaged her clit firmly, imagining it was Riddick touching her.

With one hand, she played with her clit and with her other hand, she slipped a couple of fingers deep inside of her. The combined action of both her hands bought her to a fast orgasm, but she still felt empty and the only thing that could fill the need was Riddick. Fry decided to get up and go look for him, she wasn't sure if he was home or not – it's not like he ever told her whether he was coming or going.

Fry walked naked through the house, looking in every room on her way until she reached the kitchen – the smell of coffee distracted her long enough for her to gulp a few sips down before heading off to the gym. The lights were on 10 throughout the house and she could make out her way easily.

As she neared the gym, she could hear grunting and punching sounds coming from within. She pushed open the door and stood watching him. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat, his eyes were uncovered. She slipped into the semi-darkness and the door shut silently behind her. She knew he would know she was there, and she knew he would let her watch him.

Riddick could smell her before she even entered the room. He could smell the woman on her. Female. Sex. She'd been playing with herself – he was very sure of that, she smelt of orgasm. He carried on punching the bag as if she wasn't there. He watched her slip into the shadows of the room. The smell coming from her body set his on fire. He wanted her so bad he could taste her cum in his mouth.

Riddick stopped punching and began unwrapping his hands, slowly and deliberately. His head hung down and he knew she could not read his face from this angle. He lifted his head slightly, just enough for his eyes to show her his lust. "Watching?"

"Yep!" She answered.

"Like the show?" eyes flashed again, this time the fire in them more prominent.

"Always!" she stepped out of the shadows enough for him to see her eyes flashing back just as lustfully.

"Here! Now!" the wraps from his knuckles fell to the floor and she walked towards him. "Quickly, Fry!"

As she came out of the shadows, he saw her nakedness and she heard him give out a pure animal growl. As she got closer, she saw the bulge in his pants – huge – visible – pulsing.

"Fuck!" he said as she wrapped her hands round his torso and his naked, sweat-soaked muscles tensed. He lunged at her tiny body, lifting her and burying his head in her breasts. Her arms and legs wrapped around him and he backed her up to the nearest wall. The heat from between her legs felt like fire on his belly, her moistness rubbed onto his skin.

His voice growled in her ear, "I have the info we need to track down the scumbags."

Fry licked the side of his neck, from his collarbone to his ear, her whisper echoed in it. "You do? Went out this morning?"

"Yes…you were asleep…thought about fucking you awake…" he bit her shoulder, nipping with just enough pressure to make her shudder in his arms. "…you miss me?" His big hand was between her legs, playing with her dripping pussy.

Fry groaned as he slid his fingers deep inside her, her pussy clenched around them, trapping them and holding them tight.

"Bad Fry!" he muttered, as he pulled his fingers out and wiped the wetness from them across her lips. "Now you have to pay for that," and his lips covered hers, both of them tasting her pussy juices together. Their tongues dueled, Riddick let her win and her tongue explored his mouth. As they kissed, he slowly lowered her to the floor, arms still wrapped tightly around each other.

"How do you _think_ you are going to make me pay, huh?" she teased him, nipping at his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipples.

Riddick reached down between them and unbuttoned his pants and they slipped lower over his hips. He cocked his head down towards his throbbing hard-on, eyebrow raised in the way only he could. She felt shivers down her spine as she knelt down before him.

"Well, if you insist…" she intended to have a little fun with his cock before he made her scream. Fry pulled his pants down and they pooled round his ankles and he stepped out of them, his cock waved in front of her, the bulbous head was so tempting. She wrapped her hand round it and licked all around the rim, taking her time. Her tongue swept over the end before she ran it down the underside to his balls, which she cupped in her free hand, feeling the weight against her palm.

Riddick groaned and his cock twitched as she squeezed his balls playfully. Her eyes hadn't left his once yet as her tongue snaked back up to the glans, taking it in her mouth and grazing her teeth over his sensitive head. His head flew backwards and his eyes rolled back in his head as she sucked on his glans while her hand stroked his shaft firmly.

The more she sucked him off, the more he wanted to fling her over the workout bench and fuck her, at the same time, he didn't want her to stop what she was doing. Her tongue was magic on his dick, but filling her mouth with cum wasn't on his list of things to do today.

He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her, reluctantly, away from him. She stood up, smiling lasciviously at him. Riddick pushed her back against the wall, hands cupping her breasts firmly, fingers pinching at her nipples causing her to hitch her breath. His mouth came down on a tiny nipple and he sucked, using his teeth to mimic her actions on his cock. His fingers pinched her other nipple, causing a gasp to escape her.

Riddick spun her round and he pushed over to the workout bench and she could smell the metal from the barbells he had recently used. Her breasts pressed into the leather and she grinned, there was nothing like the smell of leather in the morning. She felt him kneel between her legs and lean over her, his cock pressed into the cleft of her ass and she grimaced.

He slipped his hand under her chin and bought her head up to his, her ear level with his mouth, "I can imagine you waking up, finding me gone and playing with your pussy, bringing your self off…" his tongue snaked around the curve of her ear and he nipped the edge between his teeth. "I bet it still wasn't as good as me, was it?" She shook her head; he nipped down her neck and across her shoulder.

Fry felt him push his hand between their bodies and take his cock in his hand, pushing it between her legs and the head pushed against her dripping opening. She wanted him so badly her body ached for him to fill her. She pushed back into him and he moved back, evading her attempts to rush him.

He held her steady with one hand and ran his cock up and down her silky pussy with the other, all the time he was whispering in her ear the things he _wanted_ to do to her and the things he was _going_ to do to her. His cock was wet with her juices and his hand slid up and down his shaft easily, he could smell desire rising up from her so strongly it made him push into her with a force that nearly knocked her flying, as it was he knocked the breath out of her.

Fry was almost at begging point by the time he rammed his cock home inside her tight pussy. She heard him groan as he began pounding into her silky walls, the tightness drove him wild. He pulled her up against his body, her hair covered her back like a cloak and he pushed it over one shoulder so he could feel her skin next to his. One large hand grasped her breast while the other slid over her smooth mound and sought out her clit. He began massaging it in time to his hard, deep, penetrating thrusts.

It didn't take long before she could feel the familiar pulses of her climax starting deep inside her. Her walls were clenching him rhythmically as he pounded her almost to the point of breaking her…_no one ever died from lust, did they?_

Riddick could feel her pussy spasming and his balls clenched tightly, he was going to cum soon and he knew she would go ballistic if he got off before her. _Whipped! _He fought the urge to laugh at the thought of being so whipped by someone so small – his equal, almost.

He felt the familiar dampness run from her pussy and coat his hand, he relaxed as she came hard, fast and deep, rubbing herself against his hand and pushed herself back on his cock. His cum pumped into her in white hot spurts, coating her cervix with his semen.

They both collapsed forwards, panting. "Shower?" he growled, gruffly and she nodded, too tired to move. He pulled out of her with a wet squishy sound as his rapidly shrinking cock was followed by their combined juices running down her thighs. She pulled a face and he smiled. Riddick bent and picked her up in his arms, striding easily up to the shower. He lowered her to the floor and switched on the hot water, waiting for it to get hot enough before pulling her under the water with him.

"So…we need to find a job that takes us to the Strabo system, cos that's where we will be heading. Think ya can do that, while I see about finishing some, erm, business in town?"

Fry looked at him as he soaped up his hard, muscular body, "business? Riddick? What'cha up to, babe?"

"Nothing!" and she knew better than to probe. She stood watching him wash. He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Damn woman, even Furyans needs a small rest between fucking ya know," he frowned at what he had just said and then grinned.

Fry looked at him and knew just as well, they'd be at it again in half an hour over the breakfast table. She just hoped she got to eat first, she was starving.

They finished up and got toweled off, dressing and heading to the kitchen for more coffee and, courtesy of Riddick, a full cooked breakfast, to 'build up their strengths' for the next round.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:-

**Chapter 28:-**

Riddick put all the dishes in the sink and swung round to face Fry, who was getting up to go get dressed. "Where do you think you're going?" he pulled her hand, dragging her back to him. "Breakfast ain't over yet!" His hands pulled her short jersey dressing gown open to reveal her nakedness, his rough hands groped at her breasts.

"Riddick!" she gasped, loving the attention she always got from him. Riddick pulled the gown from her body, throwing it anywhere then pushing her over the table; he kissed her hard, bruising her lips.

His hard body pressed her into the wood; she was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Fry wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him and his throbbing cock closer to her hot, wet sex. A primal groan erupted from his lips as they closed around a small pink nipple; his teeth nipped the nub and rolled it between them.

Fry arched her back up to him, pushing herself further into his mouth. Riddick slid his arms beneath her, pulling her up to his chest, biting at her breasts, pawing at her body. His erection jutted against her smooth pussy, the sensations doubled for both of them.

Riddick ran his fingers along the length of her wet slit, pausing with each stroke to tease her clit. His fingers ran wetly along her pussy and slipped inside her silken walls easily. He went straight for the sweet spot, curling his fingers slightly and massaging her g-spot. His tongue in her mouth mimicked his fingers in her pussy.

Fry watched him look at the clock and slapped his cheek softly, "Hey!" she whispered, pulling his face back to hers. "What's with the clock watching, babe?"

"Nothing," he grinned down at her. He pulled his wet fingers from her and stuck them in her open mouth before she could question him any more. She sucked her juices from his fingers, savoring the taste, enjoying what he enjoyed.

"I want to taste you too," he ran his tongue over her lips, pushing his cock deep inside her as he did. Her moans were lost as he filled her mouth and her pussy at the same time. He began thrusting with the ferocity of a wild animal. Her breathe was forced out of her with each slam deep inside her, sending her dizzy, feeling like she was spiraling out of control.

Riddick could feel her small body fighting against his and he realized he was crushing her. He let up a few inches with a smirk, he liked her helpless under him…hell, he just liked her under him!

He pounded her with hard, deep thrusts, loving the effect he was having on her pussy as it quivered and danced against his shaft. Fry's legs tightened around his hips, her heels dug into his ass and her fingers dug into the muscles on his arms, her fingernails painfully raked at his flesh. Grinning, he pounded her harder, hitting the top of her pussy with enough force to move her across the table and he had to hold onto her tighter.

"Oh Fuck!!" Riddick groaned, his balls tightening, rising up in his groin. "Cum quickly baby, I can't hold…on much…Oh fuck…" his thrusting became faster each time her pussy contracted around his shaft. She was so close, so close but he was closer, shooting his hot sticky cum deep inside her. He carried on thrusting, until she finally came.

"Sorry babe," he liked at her with big puppy dog eyes and a cock-eyed grin.

"Got there in the end!" she stroked his stubbly head. "Something wrong?"

"Kinda," he pulled her off the table, holding her against his side and kissing her, tongue sliding between her lips, running over her teeth. His hand cupped her breast, tweaking the nipple absentmindedly. Riddick pulled away from her, "get dressed quickly." He passed her the robe off the chair and wrapped it around her, not being able to resist one final caress of her erect nipples.

"Riddick, what's going on?" she watched him dress quickly in his standard clothing, black cargo's and a black wifebeater. This time, he also pulled on a black jacket where he had several concealed weapons. He laced up his boots.

He stood slowly and took her face between his hands, "Lauren's coming over…look after her." There was a knock at the door, and he went to open it, looking back at Fry, "make sure she gets off the planet safely." The door opened and she saw Lauren's frightened face as she exchanged a few whispered words with Riddick.

Turning, he nodded at Fry and was gone. Lauren stood in the kitchen, her face covered by a dark veil and she wore dark glasses. Fry pulled a chair out for her to sit down, she had seen this before, and she knew what was what coming. Lauren sat, taking off the dark glasses and veil.

Fry shook her head slowly, taking in her friend's black eye, her split lip and bruised jaw and cheek. "When did this happen?" she made Lauren a cup of tea and placed it in front of her. "What did you do to set the bastard off again?"

"I came here while you were both still off planet, left you some food for when you got back – he went crazy, saying I was fucking Riddick behind yours and his back. I told him to grow up and he started laying into me," tears fell down her cheeks. "I saw Riddick in town yesterday. His face was like thunder, told me to pack," Lauren indicated the bags on the floor. "And to be here by 10am and he'd get me safely back to my mom's…I'm sorry…" she collapsed in heaving sobs, leaving Fry seething.

"Ok, babe," she held her friend as she sobbed, hoping Riddick made the bastard pay very slowly and extremely painfully. "Drink your tea and we'll go get you a ship off the planet…everything will be ok now, leave it to Riddick." Fry looked at the slow sadistic smile spread over Lauren's lips.

Riddick made his way across town to Lauren's house, he knew exactly what he'd find when he got there – the fat fuck would already be out of skull on cheap beer and whatever crap he'd found to shove up his nose. Riddick could take many things but you never fucking hit a woman, no matter how much the fuck they wind you up.

He watched the fat fucker through the window, he was sat at the kitchen table, various empty bottle and cans strewed the table top and he was snorting another line up his nose. His face was filthy; eyes rimmed red and looked like he hadn't showered for a while. Riddick screwed up his nose, this was gonna be shitty but it had to be done.

Riddick opened the kitchen door and entered the small room. Without looking up, the fat fucker said, "You'd better be here to apologize, whore, or you'll get another licking." He laughed at himself.

Riddick stood behind him and sneered. "Yeah, I'm here to fuckin' apologize…that I didn't get here sooner before you could lay another beatin' on that girl!" He rammed the fat fuckers head down on the table, laying him unconscious long enough to tape his arms and legs to the chair. Riddick enjoyed watching the fuck struggle as he came too, this was gonna be interesting.

"Fucker!" he strained against his restraints. "Let me the fuck outta here! I'm gonna give you a sugar-frosted fuck, you goddamn son of a bitch!"

Riddick kicked his mouth shut. Leaning down into the fat fucks bloodied face, he spoke slowly, "shut the fuck up, fucker, you do not know who you are fucking with here!" Riddick shouted for lights to be lowered to 0 and the room dimmed to his level. He pulled his goggles off, turning to face his captive.

The fat fuck was just about to start screaming again, when he saw two liquid-sliver orbs loom at him out of the darkness. "Riddick!" he whispered.

"Your not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick laughed a pure evil, guttural laugh as he broke each of the fat fucks fingers, one by one. Riddick ignored the screams begging for mercy, promising he'd never touch another woman in his life, promising anything for the pain to let up.

Riddick shushed him, putting a finger to his mouth for emphasis. Riddick intended to inflict the same injuries to the fat fuck as he had inflicted on Lauren, and he took great pleasure in every blow he rained down on him. When his face was suitably mashed to a pulp, Riddick took a step back and admired his own handiwork. The fuck was nearly unconscious.

Riddick picked an apple up from the counter, pulled a chair out and sat, watching the fuck drift in and out of consciousness while he slowly sliced the apple with his shiv and ate it, chewing slowly, savoring the taste.

The fuck was coming to, his eyes tried to focus, his head swam with the pulse of his won blood flow, and his hands throbbed with the pain from his crushed fingers.

"Finally!" Riddick said, swinging his own chair to face the fucker. "I thought I was going to have to kill you while you were still out." The fat fucks eyes tried to widen at the sound of Riddick's animal growl, but they were too swollen and bloody.

"Now, I tell you one last time…You…Do…Not…Hit…Women…GOT IT??" the shiv pressed against his windpipe with a crushing force. As Riddick pressed, the sharp edge sliced through the skin, causing a trickle of blood to run down his throat.

Riddick's nostrils flared as a new smell filled the room – the fat fuck had pissed him self! Riddick took this as a compliment, work well done. He checked the time; Lauren should be safely off the planet by now, time to end his little bout of fun.

Riddick moved behind his captive, "Any last words?" Riddick sneered, the tip of the shiv pressed into the left side of the dead man's neck.

"Yeah, Fuck You!" the fat fuck spat out! "Go to fuckin' Hell!"

Riddick threw his head back and roared with laughter, "been there, got thrown back out!" The shiv easily slipped from one side of the neck to the other and a spray of crimson filled the room, coating the wall with the man's life-force.

Riddick stood for a moment, admiring his handiwork. There was no emotion. How could there be. The guy was lower than scum. Riddick felt relieved, the pent up frustration that had released the beast on the skiff felt satiated by the killing of a worthless human being.

It was dark outside as Riddick slipped out of the house. He doubted anyone would seriously miss the fat fuck. He looked up at the dark sky, nostrils flaring…rain. The first drops hit his upturned face. Riddick made his way back to his home…to her…to Fry.

The house was in complete darkness when he got back. He slipped in quietly. He paused to look in each of the downstairs rooms and seeing them clear, he made his way upstairs. A faint blue light was coming from under the study door. Fry was on the computer no doubt, hopefully finding them a new job.

Riddick slipped to the bathroom and undressed, throwing the wet and bloodied clothes in the hamper. He switched the shower on and turned it up to hot, letting the steam fill the room. Riddick stepped under the needle fine spray and leaned against the wall, stretching out his back and letting the water ease away the tense muscles. He felt good, refreshed, relaxed.

He scrubbed himself of any remaining splatters of blood and lathered his head and face, shaving carefully and closely until he was as smooth as a baby's ass. Satisfied, he stepped out and dried himself off quickly.

Fry was sat at the computer, booking the new job that would take them close to the Strabo system…unfortunately, it was a good distance, and would require them to go into cryo – nothing she could do about that, even though they both hated it. She heard Riddick come in and pause outside the door. Better leave him, let him come to her when he was ready.

She was just finishing up when the door opened and she saw Riddick's huge frame fill the doorway. "You take care of business?" she asked him.

"Yep. Lauren safe?"

"Yep. She went to her mother's. Scared and lonely. But safe."

"Good! Well, she ain't got cause to be scared anymore," Riddick crossed the room and took Fry in his arms. After what he'd just smelt, he inhaled her sweet scent and the smell of her desire.

Fry nodded, taking in the fact that was he was still damp and buck-naked. Her hands made their way over his body, tracing every line and contour of his scarred, muscled body. She knew every inch of it just by feel alone. His nose brushed her ear as he bent to kiss her neck, his voice hushed, "Did you manage to book us a job?"

His hand was unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it aside to feel her naked breasts, his other hand cupped her ass, dragging her in closer to his body. "Yes, but it's far…we have to go…ooooohhhhhhhh…….oooooohhhhhhhhhh…..into cryo…." Riddick grinned as he sucked her pert little nipple, causing her to stutter and moan.

"Ah, well…the price you pay…" he said, letting her wet nipple slide from his lips, before recapturing it in his teeth. Riddick felt her wrap her hand around his already hard and throbbing cock, still wet from the shower. She stroked firmly, just the way he liked it, mimicking her pussy action. He growled against her flesh and he smelt a fresh waft of desire rise up from between her legs and he couldn't hold back any longer.

He yanked her shirt away from her and almost ripped her shorts from her, wanting her naked as quick as possible. He hoiked her up on the free edge of the desk and knelt between her bent knees and pushed them out of the way. Her pink lips were already wet and glistening. His tongue snaked out for a taste and he felt her twitch against him. Damn, she tasted so good…nothing could ever taste any better than this.

Fry's hands were on his smooth scalp, pushing him deeper in to her pussy. His tongue rasped repeatedly over her clit, sending sparks of light over her body. She felt him enter her body and looked down to see his fingers buried deep inside her, the fingertips massaging her walls. His eyes shone up at her, never leaving her gaze.

Her breath came in ragged pants, her pussy tightened around his fingers, her hips bucked to his tongue lashing at her clit. His free hand gripped her hip tightly, holding her so she didn't fall off the desk. Her ass was off the desk and her feet were on the edge. Riddick was having all on holding her as her orgasm ripped through her body like a tidal wave. Her pussy gushed and he lapped at it, taking all he could of her sweet juices.

Standing up, he held her tightly as she rocked against his body, riding the last of the spasms left her. His mouth crushed hers; smearing her juices all over her face and she eagerly sucked his tongue, tasting her self on him. Riddick could hear the blood race through her veins and her heart pound away inside her chest.

Riddick pulled away from her and turned her body round, leaning her forwards over the desk. Fry stuck her ass out and wiggled it him, turning her head and raising her brow at him, "What'cha waiting for, big boy?" She giggled, wiggling her ass at him again.

"Just enjoying the view for a minute," lucky wasn't a word that went with Riddick, but there wasn't another word to cover what he felt right now. He'd paid for women till he'd met Fry, paid for everything…damn, he was a lucky bastard, he thought as he stroked his dick, rubbing it up and down the length of her dripping pussy.

"You want this, cos we can always go to bed…and sleep…" he teased her, sliding the tip just inside her. Her ass pushed back onto him and he held her hips steady as she began to slide backwards and forwards along the thick length. "Thought so," he grinned and arched his back, holding her hips he began to fuck her. The first thrusts slow and measured until his body ached for orgasm, the sweet release of pleasure that she always bought him.

Riddick leaned over her body, one hand on the desk and one hand buried between her legs, seeking out her swollen nub and pressing it with his fingertip. His thrusts became insistent, more forceful. He needed to cum, he ached to cum…he pounded her body, forcing her into the desk harder. Fry had her hands pushed against the edge of the desk, trying to keep her self from being banged against the edge. Riddick saw and straightened his arm full length, pulling her into the crook of his body; their movements became one as they both neared the climax of their fuck!!

"FUCK!!" he growled in Fry's ear, he could feel himself cumming and fought himself to hold off at least until he felt the familiar ripples run through Fry's body.

"Oh Fuck…Riddick…don't cum yet, please don't cum yet…I'm so close…don't…stop…Ahhhhh!!" he could feel her pussy clenching him, pulling him, sucking him. Fuck, he had to hold back again! He tried to think of something else but his mind went into fuck mode and was completely blank.

Riddick pulled out of her, dragging her with him over to the computer chair and sat down, lowering her onto his cock. She began to ride him, grinding her clit against his pubic bone. It didn't take her long like this to cum. Her body shook with the force, her cum ran from her body and Riddick thought he was going to explode. He gripped her hips and pushed deep inside her, thick streams of cum shot into her pussy, mixing with her own juices.

Fry collapsed onto his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck, her teeth grazing his neck, tongue licking his salty skin. She didn't want to move, just stay like this all night. His big hands kneaded her ass, holding her where she was, his face buried in her hair. His nose filled with a multitude of her mixed aromas…nothing beats the smell of sweet pussy though.

"Let's go to bed, babe," Riddick lifted her off his knee like she weighed nothing. He reached for a box of tissues and grabbed a handful and wiped his glistening cock clean. He pulled out some more tissue and gently wiped between her legs just as his cum started to run from her silken depths.

Fry gave him a tired, happy, lusty grin and he followed her to bed. They slipped under the covers and Riddick curled around her back, as close as he could get.

His mind was on the cryo as he heard her breathing settle and she went like a dead weight on his arm – thank god, she was so small. He fucking hated cryo…his mind never switched off…he always remained awake. That was one reason he liked short jobs – no cryo. It would be worth it this time though, he fucking hated men (or anyone) who did that to kids…they were going to get what they deserved, slowly, painfully, over as long a period of time as he could draw it out.

Riddick kissed her neck, gently, not wanting to disturb her. A million things ran through his head, and he knew she hated it and he wasn't even sure if that was the right emotion for what he felt when he was with her…love…he'd never been shown love, even as a kid, what the fuck did he know about it? But he felt and that was enough for him, he felt her close to him, he felt her rush of emotion for him. Reciprocated. Allowed.

Riddick's eyes grew heavy, his body finally tired. The beast within, satiated for now.

Fry wriggled against him and he groaned, his dick always responded to her slight movements. He closed his eyes and prayed he fell asleep. He did.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:-

**Chapter 29:-**

Fry woke before Riddick – unusual. He was normally up and about before her; she always smelled coffee as her eyes opened but not today. She turned over and he was still stone asleep. She pushed him and he just rolled over on his back, and began snoring.

Fry rolled her eyes at him and pulled herself out of bed, well, he had seemed tired this last couple of days, maybe he just needed a good sleep. All they ever did was fuck; it was bound to catch up with him at some point. But still, 'fuck,' she thought as she made her way down to the kitchen to make some coffee.

She took her coffee up to the computer to check her messages and saw one from Lauren. She said she was safe and that the Marshall's had contacted her mother, telling her that her daughter's husband had been found murdered. They were looking for Lauren to question her but with the false identity she had, she'd be ok…for now! Fry smiled to her self. Riddick, the avenger of damaged women!

There was also a receipt for the job they were about to undertake. Taking a freighter to the Strabo system, there they would deliver to the new owner. Once in the Strabo system, all they had to do was locate the Merc's ship and well, let Riddick do what he does best – or second best.

Fry considered waking him, her mind half on fucking his brains out and half on her sister. She decided to burn her excess energy out in the gym. She grabbed some clean sweats from the laundry and made her way to the gym at the back of the building.

An hour and a half later, she felt elated by her workout and decided she'd have a shower and some breakfast – checking in on Riddick on the way. Still asleep, damn, this was not like him. She switched the shower on and stripped her sweaty clothes off, shoving them in the laundry chute. Standing under the hot water, she picked up her razor and shaving foam and went about shaving her legs and underarms. The stubble between her legs was growing so she did that next; although it was much kinkier when Riddick did it for her. A gentle touch for someone like him.

She finished her shower quickly, drying herself off and went to get some clean clothes from the bedroom. Still asleep. She wondered if she should try and rouse him. Maybe not, she'd give him a couple more hours, she needed something to eat and do a few chores before they left.

Riddick pulled himself out of sleep. He felt groggy and in desperate need of a piss. He stumbled to the bathroom, sighed with relief as he pissed, nothing like that first piss of the day. He went back to the bedroom and pulled on a clean pair of pants and went in search of Fry, his stomach rumbled with every step – damn, he was starving!

A note on the table told him she had gone out to get some stuff organized for their killing excursion. The house was, as usual, in complete darkness, he had no idea what time it was. A glance at the clock told him it was late afternoon, 4pm. He couldn't believe he'd slept so long. Normally 4 or 5 hours was plenty.

Looking around, he noticed she'd left him a plateful of pasta and some salad. He sat down at the table after turning the lights up to 30 and tucked into the cold pasta, too hungry to heat it up. The meat sauce was thankfully very meaty and he wolfed it down. He looked down at his sauce-splattered chest and was just about to get up and wipe him self when Fry came in the door.

She took one look at him and laughed, "Now, if that were chocolate sauce, I'd have you licked clean in seconds!" Riddick gave her a 'look' and she put her bags down on the table. "Never known you sleep that long before. Something wrong?"

Riddick shook his head, "don't think so. Feel ok now. Was hungry, not now…except for you!" He lunged round the table and caught her by the wrist, trapped her between him and the wall, kissing her like he'd never kissed her before. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth, tangling with hers.

An animal roar filled her mouth as he picked her up and went out of the kitchen, up the stairs and back into bedroom. He threw her bodily onto the bed and pulled her pants down, roughly. Another growl as he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear and she was shaved smooth again.

He moved up her body, unbuttoning her shirt as he went, pushing the sides open to reveal her creamy white skin, licking, kissing and nipping his way up. When he got to her breasts, another growl, this one from deep inside his chest. His thumbs brushed her already erect nipples, sending shivers down her spine. He squeezed the soft flesh, firmly, with desire mounting in him. His fingers pulled at the small nubs until they stood even harder than before. Riddick lowered his mouth to one, sucking it in and biting gently, running his tongue around the bumps that appeared around her nipple.

Fry arched her back, pushing her small nipple further into his mouth. "Ya like that, don't ya?" She was grinning at him. "Want more?" She shook her head. "Bet I know what you do want…" he quickly ripped his pants off, his cock stood hard and proud and very ready. "…you want this."

"Yeah. I want that, babe, now," she said, reaching out for him, her hands reached out to him.

"Tell me what you want babe, I want to hear you say it," he groaned, his hand slid along the length of his thick shaft. Fry watched, her eyes big. "Tell me babe…let me hear you say it…or you don't get it."

Fry leaned back on the bed, her eyes never leaving the sight of him stroking his cock. "I want you to put that big cock of yours deep inside my pussy and fuck me, good and hard…I want you to fuck me till I scream!"

Riddick smiled, just what he wanted to hear. He knelt on the bed and flicked her over like a doll so she was on her hands and knees. He held his cock and nudged her pussy lips with the tip, rubbing it up and down the length of her wet slit before pushing the fat head inside. She gasped and clenched round him.

"That's not playing fair…I'll stop…" he leaned over her back, one hand flat on the bed beside her and the other toyed with her clit. His teeth grazed her shoulder and she threw her head back, panting.

"Don't…stop…fuck…me…" she gasped.

Riddick pushed all the way in, "fuck, babe, so tight…so…fucking…tight…" he emphasized each word with a deep thrust inside her. Each thrust made her moan.

Riddick set a pace of a few slow, deep thrusts followed by a few quick, teasing thrusts, driving Fry wild.

"Oh…my…god…Riddick…" each word was forced out by the impact of his thrusting.

Her pussy was like liquid silk wrapped around his cock, a sensation he could never get enough of. Riddick sank his teeth into her neck, causing her to throw her head back again and let out a long, low moan.

Fry knew she was close to cumming, and Riddick's thrusting was pushing her further to it. She slipped her hand between her legs and rubbed her clit. She was panting fast. Her pussy was contracting around Riddick's thick shaft, gripping him tightly before relaxing.

Riddick leaned back as he stabbed her pussy over and over, watching himself disappear into her tight, wet hole. His shaft glistened with her juices, making him groan. He leaned over her, one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her as close as he could, the other hand planted firmly on the bed.

His breath came hot against her ear as he whispered, "That's it baby…play with your clit for me…make yourself cum…cum for me Fry…cum for me, baby…"

Fry couldn't speak as the feelings built up in her belly, a flittering at first, getting stronger with each earth shattering thrust. Her breath came out in shallow pants and she groaned every time Riddick sank his teeth into her shoulder.

"Oh Fuck…Riddick…Oh fuck…yeeessssss!!" she screamed as she came hard. Her pussy spasmed, gripping him tightly, holding him where he was, buried deep inside her. Her hand fell away from between her legs and went to the bed to hold herself up.

Riddick groaned and growled, his balls tightened and he arched backwards, burying himself as deep as he could. "FUUCCKKK!!" he roared as his cum shot from him with enough force for her to feel it, hot inside.

Fry pulled away from him and lay on her belly. Riddick lowered himself down by her side and wrapped an arm lazily round her waist, pulling her back into his body. He buried his face in her hair and growled affectionately.

"When do we leave then?" he murmured into her ear.

"Tomorrow morning. Got a few little jobs to do here and you can organize the freighter. The dried food packs and fresh stuff arrive in the morning so we need to be there to sign for it. And…" she hesitated before she spoke again. "I made an appointment for you to see a medic for a check up…" her voice had grown steadily quieter with her words. Riddick hated medics.

"Don't think that's gonna happen," he sighed and rolled away from her.

Fry rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow, "please?" She pouted and batted her eyelashes at him, and then turned serious, "look, we have to go into cryo for most part of the journey and even you have to admit, you haven't been yourself lately."

"If I go, will you do something for me?" he gave her an evil grin.

"Depends. Sexual, painful, fun, what?" she dreaded the answer.

"Would I ever make you do anything you didn't want to do?" still the evil grin.

Fry thought for a moment, "ok. If it gets you there, ok."

He laughed. Riddick got out of the bed and turned back to look at her, "You'll enjoy it!"

She watched him go into the bathroom and heard the shower switch on. Fry lay back on the pillow and smiled.

"Fry? Get in here!" she heard him shout from the bathroom. 'Again? Already?' She groaned and stayed where she was. "Fry! Get that ass moving!"

She giggled and climbed out of bed, sauntering into the bathroom. Standing in the doorway, she could see him through the glass shower door. His caramel skin glistened with droplets of water, running down between his muscles, highlighting the power contained in them. Her eyes traveled down his body to his glorious hard-on. Boy, you had to admire his ability to recover quickly.

Riddick looked up and saw her, opened the door for her to join him and moved to the side to let her in. Fry climbed in beside him. Without a word, he picked her up and pinned her to the wall, sliding her down on his cock and fucked her. His animal like grunting filled the cubicle, joined by her 'ooohing' and 'aaahing' as he pounded her hard. Her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locked. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his neck.

They came together, their body's slick with sweat and water. Riddick kissed her, tenderly, before he lowered her down carefully. He washed very inch of her body, gently. His hands stroked over her soft skin, murmuring soft words as he cleaned her. His kisses on her lips were the only thing that broke the silence. Fry was too stunned to talk. Riddick quickly washed himself while Fry rinsed her hair, then he stepped out and grabbed a robe to wrap her in.

Fry stepped into the robe and Riddick's big arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest, face buried in her wet hair, smelling the sweet smell that came from her body. "Sorry babe, need to get all I can before we go into cryo," he whispered in her ear, his breath brushed her neck, setting her senses alight.

They got dressed and Riddick fixed them an extremely hearty meal, enough to feed at least 8 people. They spent the rest of the day packing, organizing the house (Riddick's traps) for their absence.

Riddick went out to the hanger to check over the freighter. The skiff had already been loaded. He had a signed document from the Marshall's to say no weapons were to be carried ('yeah, right!' he thought.). Riddick was satisfied everything was ready for take off in the morning. He'd found a decent place to stash his weapons, what few he was taking. He preferred his shivs. Riddick was a knife guy. Pure and simple.

He made his way back home to Fry. 'Home,' he thought. 'Never had one before now. Never had anything to call my own bar my clothes and shiv.' His thoughts turned to Fry, waiting at home for him, hopefully naked in bed. He smirked into the darkness, 'never had a woman to call my own either.'

He climbed the stairs and stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. Her slim body partially covered by the blankets, her hair spread a cross the pillow and he felt his dick twitch to life again. He slipped into the room, undressed quietly and slipped in beside her. As he reached out for her, she opened her eyes and smiled, "thought you were never going to get back." She pulled herself up on her side and her hand slowly snaked across his lower body until she firmly grasped his rock hard cock.

"I like this kinda welcome home," he growled, his mouth closing over hers.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:-

**Chapter 30:-**

Riddick woke with a groan. He hated Medic's and he was in a bad mood. He looked down at Fry still sleeping; he knew what would put him in a good mood. Riddick leaned over and brushed her tangle of hair away from her face and curled his tongue around the curve of her ear. She shifted under him and smiled in her sleep. He slid his hand up her side to her breast and cupped it in his palm, rubbing his thumb lazily over her stiffening nipple.

A small sigh escaped Fry's lips as he nibbled the edge of her ear. She wriggled closer into his body, his already hard cock pressed against the small of her back. Riddick groaned and ran his hand down her stomach and eased it in-between her legs, fingers tracing her smoothness before slipping between her slick folds. Her hand slipped over his and sat atop it while he toyed with her clit.

"Morning," she whispered, still half-asleep and trying not to wakeup too much just yet. She liked being woken up this way.

"Morning, baby," he growled softly against her ear. His middle finger worked small circles over her slowly hardening bud. Fry's small hand still lay on his, neither pressing nor urging, just enjoying the build up of sensations tingling her body. Riddick liked the feel of her hand over his, small, cool, soft.

Upping the ante, he slipped his fingers between her lips, dipping into the sweet wetness that was already oozing out of her. She sighed and moved her legs, letting him getting to the soft centre easier. "So wet already," he murmured.

"I was dreaming," her voice was thick with desire.

"'Bout me?" his hand was running down her inner thigh, pushing her leg gently out of the way and opening her pussy up to his exploring hand. His other arm was underneath her, his fingers entwined with her other hand, and his thumb stroked the length of her thumb joint.

"Maybe. You know I don't dream very often or remember them, so it could have been about anyone…" her voice trailed off into a giggle.

Riddick let his fingertips run back up to her pussy, teasing her opening and playing with her clit again. Fry wriggled back against him and reached her free hand around, wrapping it around his shaft and giving it a gentle squeeze. There wasn't much she could do from this position but she had no intention of moving just yet.

"Must have been a bloody good dream if it got ya this wet," she could hear the smirk on his face as he spoke. She was just about to answer him when he pushed a finger inside her slick hole, thrusting into her slowly. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, her head lay back against his chest, and she sucked in a deep breath.

His hand was getting slicker with her juices, and his finger slid easily in and out of her. Riddick added another, filling her tight hole nicely. Her muscles clenched his fingers tightly as he fucked her softly with them, making sure she was dripping. He could feel her body shudder in response to her orgasm, it made him even harder and ache to be inside her as soon as possible.

Her fingers were still wrapped around his shaft, just holding him, squeezing him with just enough force to stimulate him but not bring him to the edge of cumming. His fingers were still inside of her, lazily stroking her g-spot, keeping her on the edge of orgasm. His mouth was on her neck, sucking, biting, and his teeth nipping at grazing at her sweet smelling flesh.

Riddick let his fingers slip from her and wiped them on the sheets before taking his cock in his hand, wrapping his fingers round hers, and used them to pump his shaft, groaning into her neck.

Fry pulled her hand out from under hers, whispering, "I want you now, Riddick…I want you to fuck me now, fill me, fuck me, please."

Riddick groaned and eased his hips forward; the swollen tip nudged her pussy lips apart and inched into her tight hole. Shallow, tender thrusts into her, gained him a little more depth each time. No rush, no hurry…he wanted to make the most of every second before cryo. His hand snaked back between her legs to massage her clit, slow deliberate circles around the swollen pink nub. Everything about Riddick was deliberate.

Her breathing hastened as his thrusting changed; long slow unhurried thrusts became faster, deeper and harder. His belly filled with fire, that aching heat that he always felt when he was about to cum hard enough to see stars. Riddick let out small grunts with every forward lunge into her silky walls.

The flutters of her orgasm rippled through his cock, her pussy began contracting around his thick shaft, her moans grew steadily louder, her hand covered his again as he played with her clit and Riddick just enjoyed every second of pleasure.

"Are you with me Fry? Cum with me, babe…I want to feel you cum with me…" his voice whispered softly against her skin, she felt the vibrations more than heard the words. The rumble through his chest reverberated through her back, causing her to shiver, goosebumps pricked her skin.

"Oh fuck, yes…I'm cumming…Oh god…yes…" she trembled in his arms. Her pussy tightened, he felt her body tighten, and one deep thrust into her tight, wet, hole bought him to his end. His cum her cervix in hot, shuddering waves until he was done.

Their hot sweaty bodies huddled together on the bed and she twisted round in his arms to face him. Her hand came up between them and she stroked his cheek, then up over his stubbly scalp. She pulled a face and he smirked at her.

"What time have I got to go this _damn_ medic then?" he growled, curling his lip up at her, just to make sure she understood that he was not happy about this.

"11am. So, you need to hit the shower," she pushed him away, or tried to.

Riddick looked at the clock and shook his head, "got plenty of time, yet!" He pushed her onto her back and leaped on top of her, pinning her down.

Fry let out a yelp as his sharp teeth sunk straight onto one tiny erect nipple, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue. Her hands flew up to wrap around his skull, "God, Riddick…feeling better?" She felt him nod, her nipple still sucked between his lips. His hands cupped her breasts and he squeezed the flesh gently. Already, his fresh erection pulsed against her inner thigh and she groaned and rolled her eyes – not that she was complaining about his newfound supply of energy. She wondered whether to cancel the Medic appointment, maybe not, she still wanted to know if he was under the weather or not before they went into cryo.

Fry was vaguely aware Riddick had stopped and was staring up at her, twin silver orbs glowed in the semi darkness. "If you are thinking about shopping when I am about to fuck you again, I'll cuff you to the bed and take pictures," he said, eyebrows raised and a look of sheer indignation on his face.

She bit her lip, biting back the smile that was creeping over her face and shook her head. Riddick cocked his head and asked her again silently. "I was not thinking about shopping at all!" she giggled.

Fry sighed as his mouth went back to her waiting nipples, "you have any idea how good you taste?" he mumbled against her flesh. He nipped the hard nub with more force, making her arch her back and push herself into his face.

Riddick let the wet nipple slip from his mouth with a wet pop and sat back, sat between her legs and pushed her knees up to her chest. He shuffled closer to her body and put her hands on her knees, gripping her hips, he bought her up to his thighs. With one hand, he spread her pussy lips apart, watching their combined cum ooze from inside of her and dribble down onto the sheet.

An animal like growl echoed round the room as he took his cock in his hand and stroked his shaft. He rubbed the swollen purple head against her cum filled entrance and ran it up and down her slit, rubbing her clit repeatedly until she was moaning and sighing. As her muscles contracted, more cum oozed out and he slid his throbbing head just inside and fucked her with just the tip, his hands gripping her hips, holding her steady.

There was nothing much more erotic to Riddick than watching his dick slide in and out of his woman's pussy, even better when slick with both of their cum. He took her legs and pulled them up his chest, stroking them as he took deliberate strokes into her quivering flesh.

"Baby, play with your tits for me…" he growled, his body filled her vision, and she nodded. She pinched her nipples with her fingers, pulling them into stiff peaks and rolling the little hard nubs between her fingers and thumbs for his viewing pleasure. A grunt informed her he liked that, his fingers dug into her hips as he fucked her harder.

Riddick dropped her legs beside his and lay forwards over her, pushing her deeper into the bed. He pushed up on his arms, arching his back and burying his cock deeper inside her. Her pussy tightened around him and quivered with each delicious stab of his thick cock.

He could smell himself all over her; he liked that, his smell on her. Made her his. Owned her.

Fry wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, arching her back so as much of her as possible touched him. She couldn't get enough of Riddick when he was like this…when he wanted her so badly he couldn't keep his hands off her.

He looked down into her silver eyes and thrust as hard as he could, making her to cum hard sheathed around his aching shaft. His balls throbbed to cum, to fill her, to make her his. He slammed home with hard, deliberate strokes until his balls crept up and he flooded her tight pussy. Riddick collapsed on top of hr with a groan, completely spent.

Riddick rolled off her and to the side, his hand stroking her stomach, fingertips tracing lazy spirals over her damp skin. Fry lay panting, gulping in air like she had been deprived of oxygen, which she had been, squished under him. Fry looked into his face and was surprised to see him looking very nervous.

"What's wrong Riddick?" her voice was husky and sex laden as she spoke. "Oh Fuck!" she blurted out. "Don't tell me you are bugged about going to the medic?"

Riddick smirked, "Come with me?" He gave her a fake pout and did his 'schoolboy' look, making her laugh.

"Scared of the nurses, big boy?" she teased him, hopping out of bed and dashing for the shower. He heard her switch the water on.

Riddick cocked his head at the thought of nurses in their tight little outfits and grinned from ear to ear, "yeah, might be a good idea for you to get this place organized while I go." He hopped out of bed and followed her to the shower.

Fry grinned…and jumped under the hot water. She felt a pair of hands circle her waist and a pair of lips kiss her wet neck. A growl. Riddick gently washed every inch of her with as much care as he showed his beloved engines. A comfortable silence sat neatly between them. He washed himself quickly and they climbed out of the shower, drying hurriedly and dressing before going down for a quick breakfast.

Both pairs of silver eyes kept watch over the time. Fry had gotten to the point where she was ready to push him out of the door. And by the time he went she was almost ready to kill him. Five minutes after he'd gone, she set about organizing a cleaning crew to come in and keep the place tidy. She had all the dirty laundry bundled up and ready to go. She packed what stuff they were going to need.

Now, all she had to do was wait for Riddick to get back. So, she waited and waited.

Riddick stalked across town towards the hospital complex. He was clenching and unclenching his fists as he strode out. He couldn't understand why he was doing this, he felt fine…now!

He stormed through the door and asked for the Medic's office. The girl behind the desk cowered and pointed to a door down the corridor. Riddick nodded his thanks and she gave him a half tilt of her mouth in response.

Riddick was not one known for his manners, and he was just about to walk straight in when a nurse caught his eye as she walked by him and through the door he had his hand on. She gave him a look that was unmistakable. She had more than 'looked' at him as she walked by; she had been watching him as she had followed him down the corridor.

Riddick had smelt her, even though she thought she had the advantage. She smelt of cheap perfume and desperation. A mix of aromas he hated. He also smelled fear – that he could live with. A little bit of fear was good, kept you on your toes.

The nurse was holding the door open for him to enter. He went in and quickly scanned the room. The Medic was sat behind the desk, writing notes. He looked up when the nurse and Riddick entered. He indicated the seat with his pen. Not a word.

Riddick sat. Uncomfortably. The Medic put his pen down and looked at Riddick carefully, studying his goggled eyes.

"Shine job?" he asked. No 'hello' or niceties.

"What do you think?" Riddick gave the attitude back.

"Kinda hard not to notice," the Medic allowed a slow smile to cross his lips. "Ok, let's get this straight. Your wife rang because she was worried about you, increased tiredness…"

Riddick smirked, "She ain't my wife!" 'This could be fun after all,' he thought.

"Your 'whatever' then," the Medic went on. "Can you tell me in your own words, what the problem is?"

"Fucking!" Riddick was deadpan when he said it and of course, he said it to shock, even if it were the truth. "I can normally fuck all day and night, but I…ummm…could only manage it two or three times. Until I slept for 24 fucking hours…" Riddick snarked, holding back his laughter at the look on the Medic's face.

The nurse had her tongue in her cheek, watching him. 'Waiting to pounce,' Riddick mused. 'Well, tough fucking luck…ain't into mutton dressed as lamb.'

"Ahem," the Medic cleared his throat. "I think we should run some diagnostic teats to see if there are any underlying symptoms…" he stood and walked to the computer buried in the wall. "…Mr. Riddick, could you lie on the gurney please?" His arm swept the gurney's general direction.

Riddick lay back on the gurney and crossed his ankles, arms folded across his chest. The nurse was by his side, pushing her breasts into his arm as she prepped it for the robotic arm to draw blood. She was smiling so lasciviously at him that his stomach churned.

His lip pulled into a sneer. Behind his goggles, his eyes rolled before narrowing waiting for any chance to quell any ideas she may be having about him. She could do what the fuck she wanted to herself when he was gone, but fuck…not while he was still here. He knew how women must feel now, when guys drooled over them with unwanted attention.

The nurse pulled back to allow the body scanner to scan his entire body, He could see exactly what was going through her mind and he knew fucking well he didn't need to undress for this.

Half an hour later, the tests were complete and all he had to do was wait for the results before he could head home and to the safety of Fry. He sat out in the waiting room, weighing up the pros and cons of the latest job. He was never one to pass up an opportunity to deal out justice on the weakest of the cowards that beat, raped, murdered women and children.

The nurse walked by, dropped her file on the floor in front of him, and bent to pick it up, obviously trying to give him an eyeful of her stocking tops. She stood and smiled at him before making her way to the reception desk. She bent through the window to drop the file on the desk, rather than walk around and deprive Riddick of another opportunity to view her stocking tops.

A voice in her ear startled her, making her jump in her too-high-for-work heels. "Don't wann a start playin' with fire, you'll get burned…do I make myself clear? I am NOT for the takin' and push me any further and you'll find out what I do for a livin'. Ok?"

She was nodding, the shiv aimed at her sweet spot probably helped clarify the situation.

Riddick was called back into the office and ten minutes came out grinning from ear to ear, clutching a bag. As he walked by the nurse, she recoiled and retreated behind the counter, her eyes on the computer. Riddick strolled by and out the door.

Fry was just making herself a cup of coffee when he strolled in the door and walked straight up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"If you ever make me go to see a Medic again, you have to do more than sexual favors," he growled, hands exploring her body.

"Bad news?" she whirled round in his arms to face him.

"Bad nurse," he huffed.

"Oh yeah? She wanna play with my big bad evil lover?" she teased him.

"Yeah," he actually shuddered in her arms and made her laugh.

"That bad?"

"That bad. How much time before we go?" he bent and nuzzled her neck, hands slipping under her shirt, thumbs rubbing her hard nipples.

"Not enough for that," she grinned, and nodded in the direction of the packed bags.

Riddick looked over at them, and then turned back to her, "what if I'm quick?" He lifted her up onto the kitchen counter, getting between her legs and pressing hard against her body.

"Still no time…" she slid her hands around his tight torso.

"But there's time to drink coffee?" he pinched her nipples, making her give out a little yelp.

"Yeppers. Anyway, what did the Medic say?" she pulled his shirt up and started nipping at his skin. His chest rumbled and the vibrations tickled her lips. Her tongue flicked over his nipples and his chest rumbled with another deep growl as she teased him.

"Later," he lent in to kiss her as the com signal sounded. "Fuck!!" he grunted and snatched up the com-link.

"What?" he yelled into the com-link. "Sorry," he mumbled. A few words were exchanged and the com-link slammed down. "Come on, time to go," he said, and he ground his thick hard cock against her pussy one last time before lifting her down from the counter.

It was Fry's turn to be disappointed, she was as wet as hell now and frustrated. Oh well, they had time once the freighter was space borne, no need to enter cryo straight away…and Riddick still hadn't told her what the Medic had said.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:-

**Chapter 31:-**

As they entered the outer atmosphere, Fry turned to Riddick in the pilot's chair. He was setting the controls to automatic pilot for the better part of the flight.

He glanced sideways at her and smirked, "wanna go straight to cryo? Or would you rather have a little fun first?"

Fry raised an eyebrow, "you need to ask?" Riddick shook his head, he leaned over and flicked her seatbelt buckle, pulling her onto his lap. "But………" she wriggled against his hardening cock, "before we 'play', you have to tell me that the Medic said, ok?"

A deep rumbling laugh came from his chest, "ok. I'll tell you what the medic said. He said that apart from a vitamin D deficiency, I am otherwise healthy. Apparently, I need more sunlight…gave me some vitamins and shit!" His face was deadpan.

"No fuckin' way? Seriously?" she watched him nod once, very slowly. "So what? A few fucking vitamins?"

Riddick chuckled, "told you it was nothing serious…so…where were we?" He slid his hand under Fry's black tee shirt, cupping the small mound of flesh, grazing his thumb over the hard nipple.

"Well, if I remember, you were going to fuck me on the kitchen counter…" she giggled, running her hands up his corded arms to his thick neck and sliding her hands around it, her fingers lightly rubbing the soft scruff that covered his head.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," he stood up with her, arms holding her round her waist and he walked with her legs wrapped around his waist to the ships mess hall. He strode over to the counter and placed the edge of her ass on the shiny steel counter. He pulled away from her just long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head, before getting straight back between her welcoming thighs. He ground his rock hard cock into her warm pussy.

The lights were dim enough not to need goggles in the mess, it being the first time they had been in there properly. Riddick pulled his goggles off and stuffed them in a pocket in his pants. His eyes loomed like two black pearls out of the darkness and a shiver ran down her spine.

Riddick pulled her goggles off and shoved them with his before returning to her breasts. He slowly slid his hands inside her vest and up her sides until he reached the small swell of her breasts, thumbs running roughly over the swollen nipples, making them even harder.

Fry thumbed the edges of her vest and pulled it over her head. A growl of approval seeped out of Riddick's throat and he bent to suck on one of her nipples while his fingers played with her other nipple. She eased her hand between their bodies and carefully pulled down the zipper on his pants, slipping her hand inside and stroking his thick cock through the fabric of his briefs.

A deep throaty rumble echoed between them and she wasn't sure which one of them it came from. She was past caring as his teeth nipped at the tiny sensitive nubs, sucking it into his mouth and slowly letting it slide back out before moving to the other side and repeating his actions. His fingers were gentle enough to cause shivers to run down her spine, making her body break out in a fine layer of goosebumps from head to toe.

Riddick slid his hands down to her waistband and tugged it open, he could smell her arousal as well feel the heat emanating from her pussy. "Lift up baby, wanna get these off and outta the way," he tugged on the two halves of her waistband.

Fry nodded, placed her hands on the edge of the stainless steel, and hitched her ass off enough for him to yank them down her legs and drop them on the floor. Riddick pushed her thighs apart with his hands and squatted down to see her lips glisten in the half-light.

Her scent filled his nostrils; his desire for her filled his veins, seeped out of every pore. He could almost taste her before his lips even reached her pussy. Riddick spread her lips wide and inhaled. He grunted his approval before swirling his tongue around her clit. The small hard bud quivered as his tongue lashed against it. Her stomach clenched as his big hand spread across it to hold her down.

Fry gripped the edge of the counter, the cold metal bit into her warm hand. She put her feet on his shoulders and leaned back on her arms, loving the sensation of his tongue rasping over her clit.

Riddick ran his tongue the length of her wet slit, drinking in her juices, poking it into her tight hole. She was so damn wet, and all for him. He pushed a finger deep inside her dripping pussy, exploring her, feeling her, stroking her. Pushing another finger into her, he stroked her g-spot, massaging it, knowing how to play her to orgasm to its fullest.

Riddick thrust his fingers into her in a steady rhythm, coaxing her to cum for him. Her pussy walls spasmed around his fingers and he knew she was getting closer. He thrust deeper and firmer into her now rapidly contracting pussy and grinned. He lapped at her clit, matching his thrusting. He watched her chest, rising and falling rapidly as her breathing quickened. He noticed her knuckles change color as she gripped the edge of the counter.

"That's it baby, cum for me, squeeze my fingers, baby…" his smooth rasping voice coaxed her.

Fry was lost in her approaching orgasm, her senses rolled out of control as he fucked her with his fingers. Her juices flowed out of her and over his hand as she came hard. Her silken walls clamped down on his fingers, holding him there. Riddick pulled his face away from her pussy to watch her face, he loved the way she bit her bottom lip as she came, her eyes closed and her head thrown back.

"That's it baby," his voice pulled her back from the abyss of her orgasm. "That's how I like my Fry." He stood up, pulled his fingers slowly from her pussy and ran his wet fingers over her lips before running his tongue over her lips, licking her juices from them. "That's how good you taste to me baby…I just want to drink you down." His tongue slipped into her mouth and she could taste and smell herself all over him.

Riddick pushed his aching cock against her dripping pussy; he needed her so bad now, his cock throbbed and strained against the fabric of his briefs. Fry pushed his pants and briefs down over his hips and they slid down to his knees. His cock stood proud in front of her and she wrapped her hand around it, stroking his shaft firmly.

He pulled her hand away, shaking is head, "you carry on doing that, and I will cum baby. And I really wanna cum in your hot, sweet pussy."

Fry gave him a sassy smile and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer until the swollen head nudged her pussy lips.

Riddick held his cock steady and rubbed the head against the wet that ran from her inner core. He gave her a little raise of his eyebrows and pulled away.

Fry wondered what he was doing until he lifted her off the counter, his hands held her ass firmly as he lowered her onto the cold tiled floor.

"Turn around, baby, and bend over for me. Let me look at that pretty ass of yours before I fuck you," he cooed, his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. His breathe was wet against her neck, sending sparks over her body. He looked into her silver eyes briefly, before kissing her, nipping her lower lip before sucking it. "Now, Fry…I want you know…" she felt the words more than heard them.

Fry gave a slight nod and turned, wiggling her ass at him. Riddick ran his hands slowly over her cheeks, squeezing and pinching her. He gently pushed her over the steel counter and she felt the cold hit her chest.

Riddick pushed her legs apart and found her pussy wet and waiting for him. Holding his cock, he eased it between her pouting lips and pushed forward, watching the swollen head slip easily inside her. A small gasp came from her lips as he pulled out of her again. She wiggled her ass at him and he smirked into the darkness. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

He slammed back into her as far as he could, filling her and stretching her to the max. She cried out. His hands dug into her hips as he began thrusting in and out of her body. He pulled back slowly before ramming in up to the hilt with a smooth repetitive movement. His smooth head slid over her g-spot with every thrust and he could feel her on the brink.

Riddick slid a hand over her stomach and down between her legs. She was so wet his finger slid easily over her clit. He made slow circles around the swollen sensitive nub until he felt her spasming under him, then he picked up pace to match her bucking back against him.

Fry was panting heavily beneath his muscular body as he pressed her into the work surface. Her breath was steaming up the metal top and she could see his face over her shoulder. His face wore an expression of pure ecstasy and she could see he was straining hard against himself to not cum yet.

She was so close; he could feel her soft walls tightening around his shaft as he fucked her steadily harder and harder. Just as he could barely hold back any longer, he felt her cum. Her orgasm ripped through her small body and she shuddered under him, her pussy tightened around him as he buried himself deep inside her. His cum flooded her, shooting out in hot spurts against her hot walls.

With a groan, Riddick collapsed on top of her, spent and exhausted. He pulled away from her and she slowly stood up, her legs shaky. "Ok, babe?" his voice hoarse.

"Yes, just umm…a little shaky," she held onto the edge of the counter while Riddick bent to pull up his pants.

"Bed. Come on," he picked her up in his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck, heading off to the dorm section. At the door of their designated room, she caught his face and kissed his full lips, still tasting herself on him.

Riddick laid her on the bed and disappeared. He returned a moment later with a warm cloth and tenderly, unusually, for man his size, he cleaned between her legs. She loved these tender moments. No one would ever believe her if she told them that this giant of a man could be the most gentle person. Not if they ever saw the bloodlust that filled his eyes when there was killing to be done.

Once she was cleaned and dried, Riddick sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots off, shrugged his pants off and climbed into bed beside her.

She snuggled up to him and as she stroked his chest sleepily, she heard him chuckle. Pulling herself up on her elbow, she looked at him.

"I nearly forgot my fucking vitamins," he bellowed with laughter and she laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:-

**Chapter 32:-**

**Riddick's POV:-**

I could tell from the look on Fry's face, it was my job to go and check the inventory. I picked up the clipboard and headed out the door, pausing, I turned and went back and in three strides was back beside her. I kissed her hard enough to let her know what was on my mind; actually, I kissed her hard enough to knock her off her feet.

I left her breathless and panting. I smirked as I walked down to the cargo hold. I knew it wouldn't be long before she followed me down and erm…relieved my boredom. I chuckled silently.

I quickly finished the first hold and checked the sheet, everything was correct. My mind wandered to that tight, naked body lay in my bed and I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was her hands running over my body the night before.

My cock strained in my pants, aching for her touch, begging for her lips to be wrapped around it. I slapped the clipboard down with a thud and with one hand; I leaned against the cargo hold wall. The other hand was pulling the zip of my pants down and easing my straining cock from the confines of the fabric.

I wrapped my hand around my aching cock and imagined her tiny hand stroking me. Slow firm strokes. A twist around the end. I hear a rumble and realize its coming form me. Fuck, I want her so bad now.

I close my eyes to picture her in my mind, her hand slowly stroking my shaft, her naked body close to mine, the feel of her nipples brushing my skin. Fuck, I am turning soft, I tell myself…but then, she is just about the hottest thing I ever had.

I contemplate stopping and going to find her – for about 3 seconds, but my hand won't stop.

A noise behind me startles me and I flick my head up, peering over my shoulder. Fry is stood in the doorway, watching me, smiling that slow sexy smile of hers. I feel her slide up behind me, her hands flat on my back, fingers spread, just feeling the muscles under my shirt flex with my movement.

She slips one under my shirt, sliding it round and resting it just above my cock. Her other slips over my clenched cock-filled hand that was still pumping my shaft. Her fingers closed round mine and she let her hand follow my lead.

I let out a groan as she lays her head against my back, her free hands slips inside my pants and cups my balls. I moved my hand so it covered hers, guiding it as she began to pump my cock. I could feel my balls tighten, the feel of her smooth hand after my rough one was, fuck me, fantastic. I let my hand fall away from hers.

The fact that I couldn't see her but I could watch her hand sliding along my cock was amazing. All I could hear were my own grunts and groans as I tried to stop myself from cumming. Her breasts were squashed against my back; I could feel the heat coming through both our shirts, and the smell of desire rising up from between her legs…

I hear myself howl her name and she jumps slightly against my back, my cum pumps out of my cock in thick spurts and hits the wall in front. (I find a certain amount of pride in being able to hit that far, but I don't say that.)

I slump, panting, before turning to face her. I bury my hands in her hair and bend to kiss her. Her lips past as my tongue slides into her mouth, met by hers. Her hands are under my shirt, fingers toying with my nipples…a light pinch and I get the feeling I'll never go soft today.

I pull her close, my still hard cock presses against her warm belly, the last drops of cum smear over her shirt. I try to apologize but her mouth is over mine again, her arms round my neck pulling me down to her level.

The sweet smell of her pussy flooded my nose and I wanted to fuck her right here, in the cargo hold. I looked around for somewhere suitable. Damn. Nowhere. I grab my pants and fasten them back up.

I grab her hand and practically drag her after me, back to the living quarters. I get as far as the couch in the kitchen/lounge area and push her down onto it, roughly pulling the shorts down her legs…no underwear! I growl my approval and she grins at me.

I ask her to take off her shirt as I yank mine off and throw it away. She sits up and pulls it off, her small, perky tits appear before my eyes, and I have to suck her nipples. I close my lips round one and suck it into my mouth, rolling the hardening nub between my teeth, a sharp intake of breath from her makes me nip harder. Her back arches, pushing herself into my mouth. I slide one arm under her and hold her where I want her.

I tease her other tit with my free hand, pinching her nipple, squeezing the small mound of flesh before letting my hand slide down her side, resting slightly at her hip before moving round, and cupping her pussy in my palm. The heat is amazing. My mouth waters at the thought of tasting that sweet pussy.

Her hands are wrapped round my scalp, fingers gently stroking me but still urging me down onto her nipple. I move to the other side and take the sweet nub I my mouth. Fry gasps and I grin against her, flicking my tongue over the bundles of nerve endings and her body contracted. I let it slip from my mouth and reached up to kiss her wet lips, sliding my body between her legs, using my hands to push her knees apart.

Her tongue darted out and flicked over the inside of my upper lip, I moan and she wraps her thighs round my hips, pulling me against her hot pussy. I grind my erection against her and whisper in her ear that I will taste her sweet pussy before I fuck her.

She tells me to hurry up because she wants my hard, throbbing cock inside her wet pussy now…I smile and tell her to be patient, we have plenty of time. She laughs and relaxes back on the couch.

I crouch between her thighs and just inhale the musky scent seeping from her inner core. I slowly lick my lip and lower my head, my tongue darts out for a small taste. I wrap my arms around her thighs and grip her hips with my hands to hold her steady.

Running the flat of my tongue along the length of her glistening slit, she shudders and writhes her hips. I lick all around her luscious pussy, sucking on her lips and nibbling her clit…making her call out my name. I ask her to play with her nipples while I play with her pussy. Her eyes never leave mine as she pulls and pinches her nipples.

Her pussy is dripping as I slide two fingers slowly inside her. I push them as far as they will go and gently as I can, curling them inside her. I start to slowly stroke her g-spot and she wriggles, trying to buck her hips up to my hand. "Shhhh," I tell her and put my spare hand flat on her belly, holding her in place. With two fingers buried inside, I massage her tight nub with the rough pad of my thumb.

Fry tightens around my fingers, gripping them. I look up at her and she has stopped playing with her nipples and is just cupping her small mounds. Her eyes are tight shut and her head thrown back, her back arching up against my hand. She's grinding her pussy against my fingers and I start to pump them in and out of her tight hole.

"Harder," she whispers. "Harder Riddick, faster…please…"

I slam my fingers deep inside and pulled the out quickly, only to slam them back in just as quickly, my fingers grazing her sensitive patch inside. I take great pleasure in satisfying Fry and I love to watch her cum. There is nothing so ago boosting as making a woman cum until she screams your name and out here, in space, no one can hear you scream.

Her pussy is spasming around my fingers, clenching and releasing as her orgasm starts. A slow smile spreads over my face. Watching her chest rise and fall rapidly, I keep my fingers constantly pumping her as she rides wave after wave of orgasm.

"Oh Fuck, Riddick!!" she shouts, her hips bucking madly against my hand. I sink my teeth into her inner thigh at the peak of her orgasm and her fists smack against the couch. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!"

Her body slowly relaxes and her ass sits back down on the cool leather couch. I pull my wet fingers out of her pussy and suck them clean as she watches me, wrinkling her nose. To me, nothing tastes better than her pussy. I dip my fingers back inside her and smear her juices over her nipples before sucking them clean. She groans softly but she never stops me.

Before the last moment of her orgasm passes, I unzip my pants; push them down my hips and free my throbbing hard cock. I stroke it slowly a few times, feeling it pulse in my hand. I inch forward and rub the tip between her gaping lips, until the tip is wet with her cum, then I slide forward until the glans is buried in her opening.

I lean forward and pinch her nipples hard, her eyes flick open and she looks at me with her stunning eyes. I bend forward and kiss her, sliding my tongue over her lips, letting her taste her cum on my mouth. Her tongue flicks out to meet mine and we tangle for a moment as I hold my cock steady, still just the head inside her.

Fry sits up, wrapping her arms round my neck and pushes her breasts against my chest, sliding her hips forward until I am buried deeply inside her tight wet hole.

Her voice against my ear quietly whispers, "I want you to fuck me hard, baby, real hard."

I steady my hands on her hips and nod, locking eyes with her for a moment. Fry wrapped her legs around my hips and held her self as close as possible so I wrapped my arms around her and began to fuck her hard, slamming into her as deep as possible before sliding almost all of the way out and then slamming home. My balls slapped against her ass as I pounded her small body, I wasn't going to last long at this pace but it seemed neither was Fry.

Small moans and soft squeals came from her throat as I bit it, sucking her soft skin – not enough to mark her, just enough for her to get wild. Her pussy tightened. My cock slid home. Her pussy tightened. My cock slid out. Her fingers dug into my skin, pinching and gripping.

"Harder, Riddick…" she hissed.

I fucked her as hard as I could, slamming my thick cock deep into her, hitting her cervix, repeatedly until she squealed and her orgasm tensed her body, and she was rigid in my arms.

Her teeth sank into my chest, just above my nipple and I knew there would be teeth marks. Didn't care. Never met a man that didn't like being marked by his woman.

I carried on thrusting as she came; my own orgasm ached to be released. I felt my balls tighten and my cum filled her tight hole, spurting against her walls. My head was buried in her neck, just holding her as our bodies rocked together against the impact of our orgasms.

I slowly laid her down on the couch on her side and curled up behind her, holding her close. She took my hand and put hers under mine; I wrapped my fingers round hers and laid them against her belly, feeling the movement of her breathing.

We just lay there for what seemed like ages, my stomach growled to be fed but I didn't want to move…who would with a beautiful, naked woman in their arms.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:-

**Chapter 33:-**

**Fry's POV:- **

Ok, I know Riddick isn't everybody's dream lover but they just don't know him the way I do. Yeah, he's mean, he's a killer, he can be a sodding bastard at times but he's my sodding bastard.

He can be a real softie, if you know which buttons to press. He likes to be in control and I like to let him think he is in control. I know he loves me but I'll never tell him I love him, even though I do…I like to keep him where I've got him.

And that is usually, naked and wrapped around him.

This morning, I woke up to find him between my legs, teeth nipping at my labia, tongue lapping at my clit and fingers curled deep inside me, grazing my most sensitive spot. I could see his silver eyes sparkling up at me from between my raised thighs, his hands pushing them apart as I automatically tried to close them against the intrusion.

I felt his warm mouth leave my pussy and let out a moan.

"Morning, babe," his rough, husky voice rumbled across my belly and his smile loomed out of the darkness, perfect teeth flashing a bright white.

I pushed up on my elbows and groped for his head, my hand stroked over the smoothness of his scalp as I pushed him back down where I wanted him. He grumbled against my wet skin, the vibrations rippled through my pussy.

"Shouldn't talk with your mouth full," I heard myself mumble, sleepily, laying back onto the pillows and getting comfortable.

A raucous roar of laughter filled my ears and then silence, except for my sighs and moans as his amazing tongue went back to work. I appreciate the way he wakes me up some mornings, not much beats a good pussy licking apart from…

"Oooooooh…Riddick…" his fingers fill me, thrusting achingly into me, bringing me closer and closer to my climax. " Harder baby, please…" He does as I ask and pounds his thick fingers in and out of my slick wet hole.

The first ripples feel like they start in the pit of my stomach, rolling through my body and making me tremble with their force. "Hummmm mmmmmm…" is all I can manage as I am overcome with the first wave of orgasm. I can feel his fingers and tongue still working steadily as the waves gradually pass and my hips stop rolling. I notice his hand flat on my stomach, holding me as steady as he can.

His glistening, beaming face appears from between my quivering thighs.

"Now that is what I call a wake up!" I sigh, and let my body relax into the soft warm mattress.

"Who said I was done?" his lips gently touched my belly, kissing softly, his teeth, nipping and sucking the skin. "I've only just started."

I watched him rise up on the full length of his arms, hovering above me, grinning his predatoryish grin. God, I could watch his body move forever. I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful man in my life. My fingertips trace over his biceps as I curl my hands around them and I pull up to him, our lips meeting in the briefest of kisses. I let myself fall back against the cushions and waited for him to dip down to kiss me more.

My scent was all over his face and I could taste myself on his lips, I find myself overflowing with desire for him and he knows. His head dips down to mine, his tongue traces my upper lip before closing completely over my mouth. His tongue delves between my lips and tangles for dominance with mine. Of course, I let him win!

I feel one hand move to my breast as his fingers tweak my stiff, hard nipple. He pulls hard enough to make me moan. He breaks our kiss and grins at me, cocking his brow as he moves to kiss along my jaw line and down my neck. I shiver as he works his way down till he reaches my nipple and sucks it deep into his mouth. His teeth bite into me, making me yelp a little.

I push up and grip his shoulders, pushing him back as hard as I can. A smug smirk crossed his lips and he lay back on the bed. His cock lay hard against his belly, the vein throbbed and pulsed and it twitched as I stroked my fingers along the thick length.

I wrapped my hand around the shaft and gave a gentle squeeze. Riddick gave a low rumbling moan as encouragement but I wanted to just admire the most amazing cock I had ever seen for a moment. It truly was a thing of beauty, from the base all the way up to the perfectly circumcised head.

I licked my lips in anticipation of tasting him, of feeling him in my mouth. Riddick's hands come to hold my head, his fingers tangled in my hair and he tried to angle me onto his cock. "Patience babe," I whisper, running my tongue over my bottom lip. He gives me a look that tells me he will be patient for all of maybe 30 seconds – I know his mind. If Riddick wants, Riddick gets.

I slide my hand firmly up to the head and kiss the base of his shaft. His fingers dig into my scalp and he holds my head steady. I let my tongue slide up the length of the pulsing vein that runs from base to tip and his cock twitched again, jumping slightly in my hand.

I kissed around the base, spreading my kisses out and down his muscular thighs, slipping out of his clutches. He groans softly and I carry on, pushing his thighs apart and climbing between them, trailing my fingers along the sensitive inside back up to wrap around his shaft.

I flick my tongue over the small opening, licking up the drop of cum that has oozed out. I watch him hike himself up on his elbows to watch me as my tongue flicks around the rim, stroking his corona, sending him wild. I flipped my hair over my shoulder so he could watch me take his glans in my mouth and feel my teeth graze his sensitive head.

Looking up, I can see his silver eyes flashing at me through the darkness as I slide my hand firmly and slowly along his shaft as I suck his cock. I cup his balls with one hand, feeling their weight in my small hand. I squeezed them gently, my mouth still wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Knowing him all this time, I know just how far to go before he is close to coming and I stop in time. Moving up his body, kissing and licking my way over his taut muscled stomach, nipping just hard enough to mark him but not enough to hurt him. He's still up on his elbows, watching me advancing towards him. A slow lascivious grin creeps across his face.

"Baby, come 'ere," he nods his head back. I crawl up the bed until my face is just inches away from his, my hands on his shoulders push him back and his hands come up to slip under my arms and his hands curl over my shoulders, pulling me down to him.

Our mouths meet in a kiss…fuck, he can kiss. He holds me close as his tongue runs around my lips. His tongue swirls in my mouth, seeking mine and my body reacts the only way it ever does when he kisses me this way…

I ground my hot, wet pussy down on his length, rubbing myself along the shaft, getting him as wet as I was. "Ohhhhhhh…fuuuuuuuuck!!" he rumbled, as the smell of my desire filled both our noses.

His hands grabbed my hips and lifted me up, I grasped his cock, and he carefully lowered me. I heard myself sigh as he slowly filled my aching pussy, centimeter by centimeter until my clit was pressing against his bone.

I rose up and lowered slowly, loving the feeling of his shaft sliding in and out of my tightness. I rose and lowered again, grinding my clit as I went. "Mmmmmm!!"

Riddick gripped me and flipped us over, covering me with his weight…pushing himself up on his arms and grinning down at me. He slipped into an easy rhythm of deep thrusts into me before pulling nearly the whole way out…he dipped and kissed me, his tongue equaled the thrusting further down.

My hands wrapped around his biceps as I held on as his thrusting became pounding, my hips rose to meet his, grinding my clit between us.

"Fuck K, oh fuck…" his voice was low, hoarse, and full of aching need to cum. "God damn…"

I felt the familiar tingle start in my pussy, the rhythmic clenching of my inner muscles and I let myself fall into the feeling. Our hips were bucking and thrusting into each other's as our orgasms came simultaneously.

My hands slid over his slick sweat covered muscles, his pheromones filled my nose, making me want him even more…that musky aroma always drove me wild. "Oh god…oh…my…fucking…god…" I was panting heavily; my pussy was spasming so hard around Riddick's cock as if milking him for everything he had.

My eyes flew open to look at him as we came together and for that one glorious moment, multiple colors flooded my vision instead of the normal pinky purple haze that normally colored my vision. I wanted to watch Riddick as his face contorted as his orgasm peaked.

"Fuck!!" he growled before thrusting deep into, his hot semen flooding me before collapsing on top of me. His breath was hot against my neck as he panted heavily, his heart was racing against my chest, and his lips brushed my skin, kissing their way round to my lips.

"Oh fuck, babe…" his husky whisper broke the silence. "Beautiful," his fingertips stroked my side as he rolled off me. His arm snaked under my back and I rolled on me side as he pulled me into the curve of his body, my back flush against his front, feeling the heat emanating from him. The hand of the arm under me rested on my stomach and his other hand came round to cup my breast, his fingers teasing my nipple until it was rock hard.

"Don't wanna get up," he mumbled next to my ear. "Gotta go cryo tomorrow, so…." His hand slipped between my thighs, his fingertip slipping easily over my wet, highly sensitive clit.

I grinned, "So…? What? Get as much sex in today as possible before cryo?"

A deep rumble of laughter behind me shook my body, "exactly what I was thinking." A finger slipped between my soaking lips, playing with the entrance to my pussy, teasingly.

I joined him laughing, "Riddick, you have a one track mind!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:-

**Chapter 34:- **

Riddick rolled over unable to believe what he had heard; he looked at Fry and asked her to repeat what she had just said.

"I said, would you mind if my friend joined us for a threesome?" she was actually batting her eyelashes at him.

"I…umm…err…no," Riddick wasn't quite sure if she was being serious or not but he hoped to god he wasn't dreaming. His cock perked up at the thought of another woman joining them in bed.

"Good, I'll just go and fetch him," she jumped off the bed and went out of the door.

Riddick woke with a start, checking out his surroundings and sighed with relief when he saw that Fry was still asleep. Thank god he had _been_ dreaming. Sex with another woman was ok but there was no way he was watching while another man fucked his woman!

Only trouble was he now had a raging hard on and Fry was worn out from the 24 hour fuck fest they had been on before their entry to cryo. He extracted himself from her sleeping form and made his way to the shower room, nothing for it but a cold shower.

He could take care of this one himself; he thought a turned the water onto it's coldest setting. He put his hand under the water and shivered. No point freezing his ass off. He turned the water to hot and waited as it warmed up.

"Riddick?"

Fry had woken up. He went back to the bedroom and stood in the doorway, watching her. She was lay back on a pile of pillows, her legs bent up and her hands were between her legs, fingers dipping in and out of her pussy.

Fry heard the deep rumble from the doorway and looked up to see her lover watching her. She pulled one hand away from her soaking pussy and hooked a finger, beckoning him over. He didn't need asking twice and strode to the bed end and crawled up until his eyes were inches away from her slick fingers.

Riddick pulled her hand away and closed his lips over her swollen clit, sucking at it noisily. With his fingers, he spread her lips open and his thumbs pushed back the hood from her clit, exposing more of it to his unrelenting mouth. Her hips were rocking as he grazed his teeth over the sensitive nub.

"Hummm…mmmmm…" Fry moaned, her hands grabbed handfuls of the sheet as Riddick's mouth took over from her fingers.

Riddick slid his tongue down the length of her slit, tasting her, inhaling her sweet, musky scent. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could inside her, and she moaned his name. Her stomach began rising and falling quickly as her breathing quickened. His tongue licked up and down the length of her pussy, getting her wetter and wetter, his chin was slick and her pussy juice ran out of her and onto the bed sheet.

Riddick replaced his tongue with two thick fingers, pushing them hard and deep inside her and curling them round to find her g-spot. He thrust them in and out her, her pussy walls spasmed around his huge fingers. He fucked her with his fingers, feeling her orgasm building; he pushed a third finger in and thrust them hard into her. His other hand was on her stomach to steady her as she came. "Oh…My…God! Yes…Yes…Yes!" He heard her moaning and stood up to give his hand more room to fuck her tight pussy. Her hips bucked up and she fucked his fingers hard, making herself cum.

Riddick pulled his fingers out, and a huge gush of cum shot out of her pussy, soaking the bed. He bent down to lick her dripping wet pussy, his hands on her hips to steady her.

"You like that, Fry?" he grinned down at her. His own need was obvious and he crawled up her body, hands either side of her head.

"You know I love it," she grinned back. "Now fuck me and then feed me!"

Riddick let out a roar of laughter that buried Fry's giggle. He dipped and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth and giving her a hint at what his cock was about to do to her.

Riddick growled at her, "I want you on your hands and knees, baby." His voice was thick with his need to be satiated. His throbbing cock ached to be in her, he was so hard it was on the verge of becoming painful.

He turned her onto her stomach and he lifted her up onto her hands and knees. He let out an appreciative growl as he concentrated on her ass, and he groaned when she gave him a little wiggle.

Riddick moved behind her, pushing her legs wider apart and easing himself between them. He groaned at the sight of her pussy, open and ready for him, her pussy slick and her lips were coated with her juices. He could fuck her forever like this, watching himself push into her wet pussy, stretching it open.

He held his cock in his hand and rubbed the swollen head down the length, rubbing it hard against her swollen and sensitive clit. He watched her body shiver. Her pussy clenched. He moved forward a couple of inches and pushed the very end of his cock into her, watching it sink inside her and he smiled to himself.

Riddick waited for Fry to move, as much as he wanted her, if he forced into her like this he'd hurt her. Fry wriggled back slowly onto him, letting him fill her inch by inch, stretching her wide to accommodate his thick cock.

When he was nearly all the way inside her, he grabbed her hips and slowly started to thrust into her, watching his cock bury itself in her warm, wet centre.

The only trouble he could never last long when he watched. He leant forward over her body, moving her long hair from her back and pushing it the side, baring her shoulders and neck to his kisses.

He kissed her slowly from one shoulder along her back to the other shoulder as he thrust into her. She moaned, her voice low, sweet, and soft, urging him on.

Riddick began thrusting faster into her, his own orgasm threatening to erupt at any moment. His hands searched for her small breasts and squeezed the soft flesh, pinching her nipples hard, rolling them in his fingers, pulling at them.

He slid a hand down between her legs and found the swollen, sensitive nub of her clit and circled, feeling her back arch up to his stomach as she started to cum. He rubbed her clit as he thrust harder into her.

"Harder Riddick," she begged. "Fuck me harder, please baby. I need you to fuck me harder!"

He slammed his thick, throbbing cock as hard as he could into her; over and over he pounded her as he tried to hold back his own orgasm.

His weight was against her back, as he thrust harder and deeper, filling her up and then some. Her pussy tightened, and gripped him hard; her walls contracted and drew him in deeper, squeezing his shaft.

He sank his teeth deep into her neck as his orgasm erupted like fire from the depths of the earth. His body shook from the intensity of his orgasm. He let out a roar that filled the room with an intense vibration.

Fry screamed as Riddick bit her, "Jesus Christ, Riddick, oh my God!" Her pussy was still spasming around his rock hard cock as he pumped his cum deep inside her.

He collapsed on top her; his arms shot down by her body before he crushed her, his body ached from cumming. Fry slowly pulled her impaled body away from him and rolled onto her back beneath him, looking up.

"Wow, that was intense," she breathed, breathlessly.

Riddick lay beside her, stroking her, knowing he was going to miss her touch once they were in cryo. He never quite shut down properly and it was like suspended sleep but his mind was still very active. While he was in cryo, he had a habit of reciting prime numbers and mathematical equations to keep him self occupied. Fry was still human enough to succumb to the effects of cryo and she never knew anything till she was woken.

"It was amazing, as always…" he dipped to kiss her again, thinking it was a shame they couldn't fit in a cryo chamber together just so he could have her naked body next to his for the next however many weeks.

"Ok, what's going on in your head, Riddick?" she was slowly getting her breath back. She rolled onto her side to look at him, knowing his mind was in full swing.

"Just wishing we could fit into a cryo tube together," he grinned, his dirty thoughts written all over his handsome face. His hand ran over her breast and his fingers tweaked her nipple.

"Well, if we did that there would be no pint us going in to cryo because you'd just fuck me unconscious anyway," her fingertips traced the outlines of his marvelously formed pecs, down the middle formed by his abs and her hand wrapped around his still stiff, wet cock.

"Hmmmm," he shut his eyes. "We could always just stay here."

"No chance, big guy, I need a shower and some food, a lot of food, before we go into cryo and you did promise to feed me good and proper," she grinned but made no effort to move.

"Mmmm," he sighed. "Ok, shower together to save time ad then I promise to feed you good and proper." Riddick chuckled.

"I'll race ya to the shower," Fry hopped out of bed and ran to the shower room, the water was still running, and it was nice and steamy. She jumped under the water and let it run over her body.

Fry was aware of two large hands circling her waist and a pair of lips kissing her neck. She leaned back against him and let him slowly wash her, enjoying the last bit of pampering she was going to receive for a few weeks. Riddick washed himself quickly and got them both dried quickly before leading her still naked, back to the bedroom. In between kisses and caresses, they managed to dress.

In the mess room, Riddick began preparing a hearty meal of steaks, salad, and the last of the bread. Dessert was fruit. By the time they had finished, there was nothing fresh left.

Fry cleared up while Riddick went to the flight deck to program in the co-ordinates after checking the updated info his contact had sent. They were still on target. Once everything was programmed in, he went back to find Fry.

"Go time," he took her hand and led her through to the cryo room. They undressed and placed their clothes in the locker. Dressed only in shorts and wifebeaters, Riddick first prepared Fry's chamber.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, not wanting to let her go.

Fry pulled away, "come on baby, sooner we get in, sooner we get out, ok?" He nodded and she stepped into the chamber. He hooked her up to the artificial support and closed the door. He watched as she slowly fell asleep before stepping into his. He hooked himself up and got ready to be bored.

He began reciting prime numbers as the system took minor control.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:-

**Chapter 35:- ****  
****Part 1:-**

**6 Weeks Later:-**

Riddick groaned as hands explored every inch of his naked body. The long slim fingers caressed every inch of him, exploring, stroking and teasing his whole body. He felt them wrap around his stiffening manhood and gasped. It felt so good, he let himself fall into the moment, loving how Fry always knew how to please him.

Something pulled at his mind but the sensation of lips around his cock bought him back. He wondered how come it felt like she was still stroking his entire body when he knew for a fact her hands were busy bringing to a rapid orgasm.

Flicking his eyes open at the very moment something wrapped around his neck and constricted, cutting off his airway. Struggling, he fought against whatever it was, clawing at the slimy arm that held him fast.

With his head now swimming in blackness, Riddick desperately clamored to the surface…all he could think of was Fry…he had to get to Fry, had to save her. He inched one numbing arm to his waistband and slowly retrieved a small shiv from his waistband and lashed out at the offending limb.

The incessant sound of buzzing bought Riddick back the abysmal depths of his mind. His mind had been invaded by boredom and had finally begun to switch off, in turn letting the nightmares from his childhood surface once more. Fuck, he hated cryo!

His eyes flicked awake as the com system came through, announcing that cryo time was over. The system began to switch off and he shook the threads of the fading nightmares from his head. Stepping out of the cryo tube, he spun to check on Fry. She was just as he had left her. He began switching her life support off and back to manual.

Leaning forward, her palms outstretched on the tubes clear cover, she grinned at him sleepily. Motioning her to lean back, he swung her cover open and she fell forewords into his welcoming, waiting arms. Immediately, she could feel the tension seeping out of his body and she knew he'd had one of his waking nightmares.

"I need a shower," Fry said, placing a light kiss in-between his pecs.

"I need to check the controls. Need to make sure we're still on the right path," her arms felt good around him. Soft and warn, not like…

"Come join me when you're done!" She licked his nipple then blew cold air over it and watched it shrivel to a tight tiny ball.

Riddick shivered. He wanted nothing more right now than to be naked in the shower with that fine piece of ass. Watching her walk away, his thoughts turned to the ships computer and he made his way down the cold steel corridor to the cockpit. Sitting at the computer, he activated the voice control.

"Aries, where exactly are we?" He asked, raising the ships visors and peering out over the vastness of space.

"We are entering the Strabo System now. I suggest Auto Pilot as there aren't any hazards as far as I can detect."

"Thanks Aries," Riddick said. "Now, tell me if you can locate the "Ession 12" in the Strabo System. Please." He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to erase the tiredness from it. As Aries scanned all the spacecraft in the area, Riddick thought about the slow and painful death he was going to inflict on Garrett Peat, Ethan Haimes and Ryan Cain. And he couldn't wait. For a while, he had felt the Beast's power building up inside him and it was begging to be released.

Snapped out of his thoughts by Aries telling him the ship was located on the Western side of the planet Syrilius in the Strabo belt, Riddick set the controls to guide them there and left the ship on auto pilot. It would be another three days before they reached Syrilius and he had six weeks of inactivity to make up for. Sliding the visors shut, the cockpit plunged back into complete pitch black – just the way he liked it.

Riddick stalked his way down to the shower room. The door was open and steam billowed out of the doorway. Pausing in the doorway, he could see Fry's outline through the frosted door and he watched languidly as she soaped her body. Every ounce of his body craved her, her touch on his skin, her scent in his nose, her body wrapped his. Pulling off the vest that he had worn for the last six weeks, he stealthily walked over to the shower, his bare feet silent. His hard cock strained against the fabric of his shorts, he slid them down his legs and stepped out of them before opening the shower door and stepping inside.

Fry felt his big hands slide around her slim waist and relaxed back against him, her wet hair sticking to his skin. "How long were you watching?" she asked, feeling his hard manhood against her back.

"Long enough," his mouth was close to her neck, his breath brushed hot against it like little daggers of fire. He felt her tremble against him and he grinned. The smell of desire rising up from between her legs was almost too much for his senses and nearly drove him to take her right there in the shower.

Riddick turned Fry round in his arms till she faced him and he pushed her back against the shower wall, his mouth hit hers roughly, his lust taking over. One hand whizzed past her head and landed against the back of the shower, the other squeezed her small breast, fingers pulling at the hard little nipple. Gasping in his mouth, Fry tensed slightly at his roughness, fearing the beast inside would be released but as his hand slid slowly down her belly, fingertips grazing the smooth skin as he went, she relaxed realizing he just _needed _her as badly as she _needed_ him.

The rush of feelings that invaded them both was becoming overwhelming, their lust needed to be satiated. Fry's hands slipped around his body, loving the feel of his marble smooth skin. Marble was cool to touch but Riddick was on fire, every pore of his body radiated heat. His muscles twitched as she stroked over them.

Slipping his hand between her legs, he rubbed her hot pussy feverishly, the wetness ran over his hand and it had nothing to do with the water. He could feel it throbbing against his fingers as he found her clit and slowly ran his thumb backwards and forwards over it, listening to her soft sighs in response.

As far as Fry was concerned the shower was over. She wanted him and she wanted him _NOW!_ She wrapped her hand around his thick shaft and began to slowly stoke the length up and down, the solid muscle twitched. A rumble from deep within in his chest was released and she looked up into his eyes.

The minute their eyes met, the full power of their passion took hold. Sliding down her body, he knelt at her feet and lifted her leg over his shoulder opening her pussy to lascivious gaze. She balanced her hands on his shoulders and gasped as his tongue raked over her aching clit.

His tongue raked the length of her soaking pussy, lapping up her copious juices that ran from her as he teased her. He eased her lips open with his thumbs and swirled the tip of his tongue over her swollen nub. The sweet intoxicating scent filled his nostrils. His fingers slid inside her, her wetness made entry easy. Every muscle inside her tightened around his thick digits as he curled them to stroke her g-spot. With her hips writhing against his ministrations, he continued to thrust inside her.

Tightening her grip on his shoulders, Fry closed her eyes and let her head rest against the back of the shower. She was so close already, her body pulsed with raw energy as every cell of her body responded to him, responded to his power over her. His tongue entered her silken depths and probed as deeply as it was able while his thumb continued on her clit, relentlessly until she squirmed against him.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" she moaned quietly as she came. Her fingers dug into the muscles on his shoulders as she tried to steady herself. Her leg was shaky and threatened to give way, a big hand came up to her waist and held her steady as she continued to cum in waves, riding his hand for all she was worth.

Only once she started to slow down and return from her orgasmic high did Riddick withdraw his hand. He lowered her leg to the floor but continued to support her body, his big hands circling her waist and his body pressed into hers against the wall. With his head lowered, his breath sailed by her neck leaving icy whispers on her skin.

"Can we take this to bed?" he asked his voice deep, husky and slaked with lust so pure she could almost touch it.

Unable to talk, she just nodded and fell forwards into his arms, letting him pick her up and carry her back to the bed where he laid down their still-wet bodies, covering hers with his.

One small movement and the two became joined as one. Riddick slipped easily inside her, her muscles tight, gripping him. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony, hips thrusting to meet each other's, hearts beating in perfect synchronization.

Thrusting deeply into her soft pliant wetness, he groaned and shuddered. He'd missed this so much in cryo – the shitty downside to never switching off. Riddick fully intended to make up for lost time. Pulling back so just the thick head was inside her before quickly entering her fully again, only picking up his pace once her hips bucked to meet his.

It wasn't long before they were panting, sighing and moaning in response to the pleasure building up in both of them. Her pussy was clamping around his shaft as he thrust harder, deeper…unable to hold steady anymore. Her body tensed under his, her back arched, her orgasm nearly as strong and violent as his as it ripped through her body.

With a roar, Riddick threw his head back and thrust deep inside her, allowing his release to fill her. Slight disappointment filled him at having come so quickly, he had wanted an all-night affair.

As if reading his mind, Fry reached out and took his face in her hands, drawing him down for a kiss before whispering, "I needed that…so much!"

"Sorry I came so quick, babe," he hung his head, burying his face in her neck.

"Yeah, well six weeks without sex will do that to you, babe," she smiled to herself, wriggling and trying to get out from under him. Riddick rolled off her and she snuggled into the curve of his body, her hands stroking his chest and toying with his nipples. "And next time, you'll last a whole lot longer…won't you?"

Riddick looked down at her and saw the huge dirty grin that covered her face. "Good point!"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35:-

**Chapter 35:- ****  
****Part 2:-**

Riddick looked down at Fry through the darkness that filled their room. "What are you thinking?" he whispered his voice gravelly from his sexual exertions.

"I don't know," she answered, slowly. Her mind was blank with desire. "What are _you_ thinking?" He didn't answer, and just stared into her eyes for a moment - two pairs of liquid silver locked together. She could feel his eyes see past her brick walls she had built around herself and without warning, his lips were on hers.

Fry relaxed into him as his teeth nipped at her lips, erasing everything from her mind and body except for a dizzying sexual desire for him. He pulled back, his grin predatory in the dark, his teeth gleaming unnaturally. "What do you want to do, babe?" he asked her, his voice tempting, teasing, testing her will power.

"You…" she stuttered, "can do anything you want to me."

"Yeah?" he said. "I did. Do you want '_it_' again?"

"I can't," she sighed, "I'm gonna be so sore soon." However, her voice didn't sound entirely put off by the idea.

"Yeah," Riddick whispered, "but do you want '_it_'?"

She couldn't find the words to express how she felt, but he could see it in her eyes, those beautiful pools of silver. He tangled his hand in the hair at the base of her neck and pulled her close, but didn't kiss her. Fry felt the tension through her hair, the need radiating through his fingers, filling her mind with all sorts of erotic images. His tongue slowly licked the outline of her lips, tracing every little bit of them, tasting her, before slowly dipping in to search for hers. His movements were slow and tolerant but it was clear it was all he could do to hold back.

Riddick's control snapped and he grabbed her by her neck and butt, pulling her achingly close to his body. Fry could feel his lips scorching hers as he ravaged her mouth, his tongue overpowering hers. His hands, clumsy with need, slid over her hot skin, his fingertips branding her. He cupped her small tits, all his previous gentleness gone. His fingers found her nipple, twisting it between thumb and forefinger. She arched her back into him, her fingers clutching his shoulder blades. His lips fell to her neck, licking and sucking at her with wild discard. She felt the heat running through her body, down to her pussy, stimulating every nerve, setting her on fire from the inside out.

His hot mouth tore at her breasts, "Oh fuck, you have no fucking idea how much I need you right now," he growled against her trembling skin, biting at her stomach.

Grabbing his face with her hands, Fry pulled him back up to eye level and stared into his eyes for one moment, seeing her own needs echoed in him. She looked into him for one more moment and then attacked, their lips ripping at each other in a mission to connect. She vaguely wanted to slow down, to relish the moment, but she needed him so goddamn badly. Fry was being consuming her need for him with every second that passed.

She needed to be in delicious contact with every inch of him. Fry rubbed her face against the soft warmth of his penis, feeling the velvety glans against her cheeks and lips, licking her sizzling tongue up and down his thick shaft. She kissed the head softly before her hunger for his cock besieged her and she plunged her sweet wet mouth down the entire length. Oh fuck, she loved the taste of him, loved the feel his hands tangle in her hair, pulling her head closer, gently fucking her mouth.

Fry sucked him all the way back up to the head, worshipping his cock, her hands caressing and squeezing his balls. She felt the skin drag against her lips, wanting it in her throbbing pussy. She moaned out loud, the vibrations ran through his cock, making him shudder involuntarily as he came in her mouth. Unwillingly, she slipped his juicy cock from her lips and slid back up his body for him to taste himself on her lips.

Riddick pushed her back fiercely against the bed. He nibbled his way up her thighs, slowly making his way to Fry's waiting pussy, before sucking her soaking lips into his eager mouth. Gently easing his tongue between her lips, then he fucked her with his tongue energetically for a moment; his fingers gripped the soft curves of her butt cheeks, pulling her closer to his mouth.

Fry's eyes were closed tight in absolute elation, and the soft cries escaping her trembling lips drove him to even greater need. Riddick licked slowly up to her clit, where he knew she ached for him to touch her. Her thighs shook uncontrollably around his head and he put his hands on them to steady her. Riddick refused to touch her where she wanted him just yet. He had waited for her for too long, now he wanted to hear her voice beg him, to see her body arch toward him in a frantic need for him – a need that matched his. He gently bit her nipples, sucking them deep into his mouth, on his way back up her body.

He tilted her chin, needing to look into her glowing embers of eyes, "what do you want, Fry?" he asked, bare animal need almost made him force his way inside her. Riddick nudged his cock against the opening of her pussy, pushing it in just enough to tease her. Fry's answer was incomprehensible; she was unintelligible with lust. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head backwards and forcing her to look at him. "What do you want, K? I want to hear you say it, say the words!" he asked again. He pushed his cock into her slightly before withdrawing almost completely again. He bit her nipple hard and whispered brutally, "Do you want me to," he punctuated it with slow licks over her throbbing nipple, "fuck you? Is that what you want baby?"

Fry's silence broke, and she began uncontrollably begging. "Please, Riddick, I need you," she cried, wriggling her hips and trying to get his thick cock inside of her. "Please," she arched her back, pushing her tits up toward his face.

"Tell me," Riddick commanded, pushing the first inch of his cock inside of her pulsating pussy. "Tell me what you want K, or I stop right now!" He wondered how he would manage that, and gave a wry grin into the darkness that surrounded them.

"Oh god, please, please fuck me, Riddick!" she screamed. "Fuck me now! Fuck me hard!"

With the ultimate go-ahead, Riddick instantly plunged his entire thick cock into Fry's wet, waiting pussy and she cried out in pure unadulterated ecstasy. Riddick started his strokes slow, his entire body devoted to the feeling of her wrapped around his cock.

Fry's arms wrapped around his neck, as she kissed his neck and along the length of his collarbone, nipping softly at the skin of his Adam's apple. She moaned, cried, and whimpered as his cock thrust repeatedly into the innermost place within her. Neither of them could stand the slow pace for long, and she started thrusting her hips toward him, rubbing her clit hard against his pubic bone.

Their bodies glistened with the evidence of their passion as they fucked wildly, gripping each other's bodies tightly. The soft tightness of her, the relentless steel of him, drove them both into a primitive state. There was nothing in space except for the two of them. And in space, no one can hear you cry out in ecstasy!!

Her soft thigh brushed against his hip, driving him completely out of his mind, and she pulled him closer with her slim legs. They moved together, rushing toward their combined release. He bit into her neck, incomprehensible words of desire and passion creeping out of his throat, vibrating his tongue and constricting his jaw further, "Oh God … oh fuck …Fry!!"

Fry whimpered louder, her voice shaky as she whispered, "Riddick!!" and then in a nerve-shattering explosion they came together. It felt like they were going to cum forever, the night would never end and their bodies world be joined together with a desire so hot it burned everything up around them. Finally, they collapsed against each other, panting, shattered. Neither of them wanted to move, but to stay joined, their bodies melded together in some abstract sculpture of lust.

Riddick rolled them both onto their sides, eyes locked and they lay, exhausted until they slowly drifted off into a satiated sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36:-

**Chapter 36:-**

For three days and nights, Riddick and Fry had been locked in the heights of carnal pleasure, taking each other to the summit of ecstasy over and over until either soreness or tiredness had claimed their bodies and they had slept.

Now, the damned incessant com system was calling them out of their slumber and urging them to accept Aries message. Riddick groaned and rolled over; easing himself from Fry's grasp and smashed the 'on' button. Aries metallic voice filled the air as he announced the arrival at Syrilius. In four hours, Riddick was going to have to take control of the ship that had so far cruised pretty well on autopilot. But four hours was enough time to play, shower and eat, he shrugged, and curled back around Fry's naked body.

She sighed as his hands moved over her skin; one came to her breast and the other slipped between her thighs. "Going in for the kill there, Big Guy?" she muttered, still sleepily.

"We have four hours and then I resume piloting the ship…then business…right now, I wanna play," he growled in her ear.

"Play what?" she rolled herself in his tight grasp until she faced him.

"Me Tarzan, you Jane?"

Fry giggled. Sometimes he could be so goofy. Her giggling was bought to an abrupt end as Riddick's lips found hers and she relaxed into the deep and sensual kiss he was giving her. She could drown in his kisses and right now was no exception. His tongue slipped between her parted and welcoming lips to dance with hers.

Just as things started heating up, turbulence began to rock the ship with a violent force.

"Fuck!!" Riddick shouted into the semi darkness.

"You'd better go sort it out," Fry slid from the bed and began gathering up her clothes, dressing as best she could as the ship lurched from side to side.

Groaning, he followed suit and dressed quickly before racing off in the direction of the cockpit. Lifting the visors he could see they were just hitting the atmosphere of the planet Syrilius in the Strabo belt…meteors were everywhere but thankfully small enough not to cause much damage. His mind flew back to the HG and the crash that changed his life, his way of thinking, his ability to care…

Fry dropped into the co-pilots chair and buckled up. Everything she did impressed him… just like Carolyn… two strong women who shared one name, who knew there was more to him than met the eye…who didn't give up on him.

Aries voice filled the air, announcing the location of the "Ession 12" and gave them directions of suitable landing sites. Riddick lowered the ship to avoid any radar that the "Ession" may have and headed to the mountainous to the rear of the felon's ship. He smirked at the crudity…one murderer hunting down the worst kind of murderer…one thing Riddick could claim – he never killed for the sake of it, or for sheer fun…he had only ever killed to survive. Or to protect the woman he loved.

Glancing at Fry beside him, he knew he'd do whatever it took to make her life better. To give her the things she wanted. To be the kind of man she deserved.

Luckily, the small ship was easy to handle and they landed safely – and without any major damage to it, just a few dents and metallic bruises. Riddick noticed that they were seemingly out of the way of the busiest part of the planet and that the 'Ession 12" was in the hangar receiving a overhaul to it's engine…according to Aries, who came with a hacking program, thanks to Fry.

"I want you to stay on board," he told her with a flat, monotone voice.

"Like fuck I am! I am going with you whether you like it or not…it was my sister they raped and murdered…not yours!" she spat at him, her face twisted with anger. She had been expecting this and was fully prepared.

"Fuck!" Riddick slammed her against the ship wall. "I don't want you there…don't you get it?" He watched her eyes frantically searching his face, trying to read his emotions. He was going to have to spell it out to her. "You aren't going with me. If anything happens to you…" he closed his eyes for a second, blocking out the image of Carolyn being taken by that fucking monster…of him collapsing in the rain… _'Not for me…not for me…' _"I love you, Karen."

Fry looked into his quicksilver eyes and the feelings she had tried all this to suppress came rushing to the surface…she finally understood what the meaning of the words meant, especially coming from Riddick. She so badly wanted to be able to say those three words back to him, but her whole life had been about abandonment and disappointment. "I…I…I…"

"Save it!" The anger that tinged his voice made her flinch and he saw the subtle movement, the flash across her eyes softened him. "Baby, wait here. Let me go. I'll be back before you know it and then we are out of here. We can go anywhere, do whatever you want, be whoever you want us to be…But I need to know you are here, safe, waiting for me, Ok?"

Fry nodded. A movement anyone else would have missed. His thumb ran over her quivering bottom lip before bending to kiss her softly. His voice was the merest of whispers when he next spoke, "wait here for me and I promise…in and out…inflict as much pain before death as possible…"

She closed her eyes as his lips caressed her neck…then nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw that Riddick had gone and the ship's door was wide open. Even that hadn't betrayed his presence.

She walked to the mess hall and tried to make a coffee but her hands shook. Anger? Fear? She couldn't put her finger on the emotion that wrapped her body with a film of cold perspiration. She left her coffee half finished and went to the ships gym…deciding that beating the crap out of the punch bag was only slightly better than maiming and killing the shits who had stolen her sister's young life. Damn Riddick for stopping her going with him. Damn him for loving her. Damn him.

An hour later, she collapsed exhausted, but whether it was from the punch bag or the tears that had freely fallen she wasn't sure. Wearily, she crawled down to the shower and peeled off her sweat-soaked clothes. When the water was hot enough, she stepped in and leaned against the steel wall and wept.

Riddick left the ship armed with his shivs and wits and made his way to the hangar where the "Ession 12" was docked. He didn't have a plan…didn't need one…apart from these fuckers were going to die, and they were going to die knowing what they were being punished for.

The bastards made no attempt to hide themselves and he found them easily, bullying the mechanic into doing the repairs for free. Crouching where he was hidden, Riddick could hear their voices as they talked about hitting the town and finding some fun. He cringed inside at the thought of their idea of fun. No way was he letting them hit the local town and doing another kid over.

He waited until the mechanic went out of sight and the bastards went on board to – he wondered – attempt to clean themselves up somewhat, before heading out. Stealing on board with the silence of the most dangerous predator, Riddick crept along the passages following the sounds of the men's voices.

With his heightened senses, he could tell as and when they separated, obviously entering their rooms with the intent to scrub up for a night of debauchery. Killing these bastards was going to be pleasurable. But he wasn't going to waste the whole night on them…he had Fry and that's where he wanted to be, with her. Making love to her.

Stealthily, he approached the first room and listened at the door. Good enough place to start. Taking a deep breath, he steadied his focus and prepared to kill.

He had no idea which of the three miscreants' room he was entering but he had no order in which he wanted to kill them, as long as he left them all in a pool of their own blood, he would be satisfied.

The man was in the bathroom, Riddick could hear the water running for the shower, and he crept up behind the door. Peering through the crap, he could see the fat fucker shaving in the small mirror. He stole up behind him, shiv in hand and it took 15 seconds for the fuck to see Riddick in the reflection. Less to see the glint of the shiv as it flew to his jugular vein.

"What the fuck!!" The bastard's eyes widened unnaturally with fear.

"You don't need to speak. You need to listen. You hurt someone badly. Raped her and left her to die in an alleyway. So here's the deal…I'm here to make you pay." Riddick pressed the knife hard against his skin and watched the point disappear in a pool of red as he drew it from one side to the other…not deep enough to kill him instantly but enough to leave him choking on his own blood.

Riddick left the room, pulling the door closed behind him and made his way to the next room. Bad singing wailed through the walls and Riddick rolled his eyes behind his goggles. It wasn't so easy to dispatch this one…and it was messy …this one saw him and made a run for the door. Reaching for his shiv, he raised his hand and drew back, releasing it with such ferocity that when the shiv hit the bastard, his head actually split where the blade entered. Blood and brains flew everywhere. The body fell forwards and Riddick grimaced as he bent and retrieved his shiv.

Shrugging, he wiped the gore from the knife on the dead bastard's clothes. Worthless shit!

One guy left…and he could get back to Fry. Dispatch him quickly and be on his way.

Creeping into the room, he came face to face with a big, ugly bastard. "What the fuck?? Who…? Wha…?" was all he got out before Riddick had him flung against the wall, shiv pointed at his crotch.

"The name's Riddick. And you are about to die, buddy!" He let the point of the shiv dig into the femoral artery and watched as a fine spray of blood coat them both and the wall as he slumped down and landed in a heap.

"Man…what did you do? I have four kids…come on…" he begged, his eyes went glassy and his skin paled visibly.

"Shoulda thought about that before you raped ad killed a kid…a kid whose sister cared a lot about her," Riddick crouched by the bastard. "Consider this your retribution for your crimes." He sat back on his heels to watch the life drain away…didn't take long. When he was sure the bastard was dead, he checked for a pulse and found none.

Smirking, he made his way back down the passageway, calling in the other two rooms and satisfying himself their lives were extinguished, Riddick made his way back to his ship. Thank whoever for the cover of darkness…he knew he was covered in blood and the last thing he needed was being caught just as he was on the verge of having everything a man could ever want.

Slipping into his ship, Riddick made his way down the small maze of corridors, growling softly as he 'hunted' for Fry.

He needed her now more than ever…he was gonna wash the crap off his body and let her make him whole again, let her love him.

He could hear the shower running and made his way purposefully towards it, closing the door behind him and undressing quickly.

"Riddick?" her voice was like music to his ears. Tinged with other emotions? Fear? For him? Hope? Again, for him? Damn…to hear the pain on her voice was almost unbearable.

Slipping in the shower, he answered her. "Fry." He pulled her into his bloody arms and kissed her.

Fry could see the dark blood that coated his arms; the coppery scent invaded her nose and cloyed at the back of her throat. Her sister had been avenged. It was over.

As if he could read her mind, he answered her thoughts, "It's over now. We can move on. We can go wherever you want."

Picking up a washcloth and soaping it up, Fry began to wash her mate's body is slow, languid way that did nothing but turn him on. "Right now, I suggest we go to bed, fuck like bunnies and after a good sleep, we can talk about where to go."

Even Riddick couldn't argue with that.

**The End.**


End file.
